In A Month: Sweep Any Girl Off Her Feet
by BritishBitches
Summary: Trying to catch her attention? Want to make a good impression on that special lady? Or just want to improve your social skills when dealing with the opposite sex? Well, you've found the right book! We're here to help! AH ExB RxEm AxJ
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Hey Everyone! Our names are Lucy & Emily and (as you can tell) we're British :D (So please excuse any weird words!) We both have separate accounts, some of you may know us as 'Beatless-Heart' and 'xDanceFreakx' respectively. (At least I hope so, that means your reading LB and Us Cullen Girls too!) I'll put links to our independent profiles on our Prof****ile page.**

**The updates may not come very frequently, (although we will always try to update at least three times a week) and we have to ask you to bare with us as we live in completely different pasrts of England, and it is exceptionally difficult to do this over MSN as some of you will know. Also, we are both in very important years educationwise, as we both have GCSE's. (If you're British, you'll be familiar with this kind of torture, if not you won't even begin to imagine what they put us through!).**

**Anyway, enough about us, back to the story, I don't want to ruin it for you, so just please review, because we need constructive crits :D**

**So, I'll stop boring you now... Here it is, please tell us what you think!**

**Ly x**

**BritishBitches _(Giggle)_**

**_P.S Emily's Tune of this Chapter - Alphabeat - Boyfriend_**

**_Lucy's Tune for this Chapter - Coldplay - Viva La Vida (She wanted Miley Cyrus really :D_**

* * *

**Bella**

"_Cullen"_ I half growled at the annoying prick next to me, without removing my gaze from the biology film we were supposed to be watching. "Throw ONE more ball of paper at me and you won't be able to hold me responsible for my actions!"

I heard him snicker quietly from beside me just seconds before I was assaulted with another paper missile. I took a deep breath in preparation before turning to him. I didn't want to have to clear his remnants off the floor if I ended up skewering him with my ruler.

I had to cover my inevitable gasp with an over-exaggerated sigh. It was my temporary solution to dealing with his… looks. _Anyone_; aged eighteen or a _hundred_ and eighteen would react the same.

He had pestered me for pretty much non-stop for the last couple of years, and for every day of those long and_dragging_years that I had known Edward Cullen, I always had to fight the urge to gasp when I saw him. I knew it was coming, that _everyone_ reacted the same, pupils _and_ teachers alike, yet I was sure I could see his face a _billion_ times and never get over his beauty.

His perfectly shaped pale face, his angular nose, his sculpted jaw, his casual auburn hair, his plump, kissable lips and his exquisite and luminous clover green eyes. They were so intense you could take a fully-fledged _hike_ in the depth of them. Like tunnels, they seemed to go on forever. He was easily the most gorgeous male specimen at our school. The thing was, everyone else, _including himself_, knew it.

Therefore, his ego inflated, and had of course, enlarged the size of his head a few hundred times larger than before. It was a shame really, he used to be a nice person.

Anyway, as usual, his godliness hit me like a ton of bricks, even if there _was_ an arrogant smirk plastered across it that I desperately wanted to slap off.

"Are you done gawking at me Izzy? I thought you weren't one of '_those'_ girls" His smirk grew even more pronounced. I had to fight myself to hold back the blush for which I was notorious. Had he really caught me or was he just teasing? I hoped it was the latter.

"We both know I wasn't gawking Cullen. I find it impossible to enjoy the view - knowing you're such a man-whore ruins it. And it's _Bella_. I would prefer if you would leave, me, alone."

I turned back to the outdated TV set, and tried to enjoy the silence while it lasted. Such a pity that it didn't.

I jerked my head to the left, as I felt a sharp jab to my arm.

"What NOW?" I whisper-screamed. I had been in a good mood this morning, but as usual, by Biology, my mood was ruined.

"You distracted me. I was trying to ask you something, and you bit my head off. Now, would you like to _willingly_ listen?"

I just gave him a blank stare. I would rather gouge my eyes out with eyelash curlers than _willingly listen_.

Unfortunately, he took my silent contempt as compliance, smiled smugly, and carried on.

"Good. I thought so. I just wanted to let you know," he leaned closer now, whispering in my ear and grinning like a Cheshire cat, "that my parents are out of town this weekend and since I'm in a good mood, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We could spend some time just _reconnecting_, if you know what I mean."

He leaned away, stretching back in his seat, his face smug.

"You know Edward. It's funny, but I could have sworn that you just invited me round to your house to have sex this weekend." I said loudly, pleased to see that most of the class were, in fact, eavesdropping.

"Bella, I don't think you're understanding just what I'm offering," His lowered his voice. "I mean, it's not everyday…"

"Edward, let me stop you there before you make a complete ass of yourself. To be honest I think you're delusional. You seem to think that by inviting me to have _sex_ with you, you're doing me some great favour. I can assure you that I have better things to do than you."

He looked at me as if I had slapped him. I couldn't help but feel smug. Only, seconds after my smugness diminished slightly did I realise the whole room was silent, and looking at us.

"Ms Swan and Mr Cullen," Mr Banner started. "While it's wonderful that you want to _express_yourselves… I'd prefer it if you could please do it in your own time?" most of the boys snickered at the acknowledgement to 'doing it' which was not only embarrassing, but depressing. Everyone was so immature nowadays.

I turned back to face the TV set at the front of the room, trying to put him out of my mind, thankfully he kept his mouth shut and the rest of the lesson continued peacefully.

The whole class breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief as the bell rang and Mr Banner switched off the TV, "I want a 500 word essay on that film for next lesson." He shouted over the noise of 30 students running for the door.

As I walked out the door I heard Edward behind me talking to Lauren, "Oh Edward, I can't believe the way Bella spoke to you then." I nearly threw up. "I would never do that." She cooed.

"Well, Lauren. You know a good offer when you hear one. She's probably gay anyway." He said, I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head.

I was just about to turn around and say something when I felt and hand on my arm, "Babe, he is _so_ not worth it." I smiled, I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Hey James." I said.

James and I had been best friends since we started high school, despite some early difficulties. We were both the odd ones out, what with me being the only girl in the school who _didn't_ fancy Edward Cullen, and him being the only boy that did.

He 'came out' officially at the beginning of sophomore year, embarrassingly after we'd been going out for a few weeks, but I hadn't been too upset, it hadn't been working out between us anyway. His coming out had saved me a potentially awkward break up.

While we walked through the heaving corridors towards the canteen together, I caught him up on mine and Edwards little 'discussion'.

He laughed, "That boy might be one _hot_ piece of ass, but my god does he have some cheek. He really does think he's god's gift to women and gay men all over. Makes you sick. I'd hit him for you babe, really I would, but I wouldn't want to ruin his pretty face... what else would I look at in English for the last month of term?"

Then it was my turn to laugh, "You couldn't hit a fly, let alone Edward Cullen."

We walked into the canteen and I quickly scanned the room looking for Alice and Rose. "Over there." I said pointing across the room to the table where Alice was sat with Rosalie and my twin brother, Jasper.

We headed over there and sat down, as I did, I heard a high pitched peal of laughter and turned to see Edward Cullen sat with Lauren hanging off his arm half way across the room. She was practically choking on her own giggles and he was looking directly at me, as if, well, almost as if he was trying to work out some difficult math problem. Weirdo.

"So," Rose began, "I hear shit hit the fan with Cullen in Biology?"

"Ughh. How did you hear already?" I asked, covering my face with my hands.

"Bella, darling, it's a small school, word spreads fast." James answered with a sympathetic smile.

"Anyway, spill come on, did he really ask you round to his house to procreate this weekend?" Alice asked, looking a little too excited for my liking.

"Yes." I admitted, blushing just at the thought of it.

"Oh my god. What did you say?" Rose asked.

"What do you think?" I said, sourly.

Rose sighed. "Bella, I wish you'd just get over this aversion to Edward Cullen, really, he's into you. You should give him a chance. He's not _that_ bad."

"No, you're right. He's so much worse. How do none of you see him for what he really is; a womanizing man-whore." I said.

"I've got to agree with Bella," Jasper said, "He is a player, I don't know what all you girls see in him."

"Thanks Jazz." I gave him a high five.

"He's just misunderstood." James said, gazing at him across the canteen.

A bunch of freshmen walked past the table looking at Jasper and giggling, "Hi Guys." One said and then ran away giggling and blushing.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Now _that_, I don't understand..."

Jasper just grinned and shrugged, "I can't help it. I'm a naturally desirable man..."

At our school there were two types of popular, there was Emmett McCarty, Edward Cullen and their little gang of skanks, and then there was us. By us I mean myself, Alice, Jasper, Rose and James, along with a few of other like Tanya and Kate.

The difference? Edward and the others were envied, we were liked.

* * *

**Edward**

"McCartney, ease up on the offence! We don't want to break Crowley's leg _again_ a month from champions!"

"Newton, _sprint_ for the ball! Damnit! What are you, a girl? Maybe you should drop out of the team and join Cheerleading instead!"

"Oh for Christ's sake Yorkie! Get up off the flipping floor! Cullen barely touched you!"

"Jesus H Christ, we have a serial killer, a girl and a wimp! How are we going to keep up our undefeated title if you're all SLACKING! Now get your backsides in gear and focus!"

I squinted my eyes against the cooling mist that had surrounded the pitch, and pushed myself harder. I knew how tough Coach Clapp could be and I didn't need and ass kicking today. Bella's attitude had shaken me up enough already… But realistically, I knew I'd be back to pissing her off again tomorrow.

I smirked to myself. I really couldn't help it. She was just so damn _sexy_ when she was pissed. She was sexy when she shouted, she was sexy when she smiled, she was sexy when she laughed... She was just plain sexy.

Not _plain_, no. Wrong choice of word. She was _far_ from plain. Lauren Mallory was plain. Jessica Stanley, the girl that clung to Emmett with all her strength was plain, but not Bella.

She was magnificent, beautiful, charming, funny, generous and kind, but I always brought out the worst in her. She never smiled at me, never laughed with me. I suppose I had earned the cold shoulder, what with me annoying the crap out of her for the last however many years, but how else was I supposed to react? The only girl that ever caught my eye and she not only _rejects_ me, but she reminds me of the fact every day.

I was only _partially_ joking with what I had said earlier today. What I wouldn't give to have her all to myself for a night…

"Not you _too_ Cullen! You're my star player! What the hell's _with_ you boys today? Yesterday you were ready and roaring to go, and today you've all turned into pansies! McCartney the man-cruncher, Newton the Grandma, Yorkie the pussy and now Cullen the freaking _flower fairy_!" What? Flower fairy? I admit, I was day dreaming a _bit_, but I hardly remember skipping around like some little pixie. I would have to ask Emmett about that after practise…

"Go on, the lot of you, scram. I want you ALL to do some intense mental preparation this weekend, and I want you all back on top form by 7:30 am on Monday. You've disappointed me, so you're all coming in early to run through the skills and drills."

Mike went to moan, but I clamped my hand over his mouth and Emmett stomped on his foot. Apart from Mr Oblivious, we _all_ knew not to push it and just keep quiet. Last time we argued we were doing laps for the rest of our Friday night. _Not_ a great joy bringer.

"No objections? Good. Now get out of my sight before I pull an Alex Ferguson and throw my boots at you!" We all jogged to the changing rooms before he could change his mind and make us do laps. _Again_. There was _nothing_ worse than running round a field a hundred times on a Friday night, trust me, _however_ fit you are, it wears down your mental capability, I swear.

I was drenched in rain and sweat and by the time we reached the changing rooms I was kind of fed up too. I just wanted to go home, change into some comfy sweats and watch a movie with a cup of coffee.

_Fuck_. Maybe I was turning into a flower fairy...

It was a relief to my aching muscles when I finally stepped under the steaming shower next to Emmett.

"So... What's going on with you and Swan?" He asked, grinning.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, unsure of how to sum up the day's events.

"I heard about that shit in Biology. Do you actually like her or were you just messing with her?" He asked, handing me the shampoo.

"I _really_ like her." I said quietly, like it was a cardinal sin. I poured some shampoo onto my hand, "Emmett, is this strawberry scented?"

He blushed slightly, "Er, yeah... Don't laugh, it's my moms. I ran out. Anyway, what's the problem then, why does she keep rejecting you? Is here something going on with her and that James guy, I mean, if there is, you might not want to get involved. He's pretty big, and I can't fight all your battles."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I can hold my own. You realise James is gay right?"

"He's gay?" He turned to stare at me.

"Yeah, it's kind of common knowledge Em... Shows how much attention you pay. Anyway, if I knew why she kept rejecting me then it wouldn't be such a problem. I mean, maybe she's just intimidated by me? I'm sure if I really tried I could get her to go out with me." I asked, turning off the shower.

Emmett laughed, "Right, ok. I think I feel a bet coming on." He said, with a sly grin.

I sighed, "Not again. Come on, let's go. Esme made spaghetti, you coming over for dinner?"

"Of course. It beats microwaved pasta." We pulled on some clothes

The trek from the changing rooms to the parking lot was horrendous. The light and cooling mist from earlier had spontaneously and rapidly grown in intensity, and had turned into violent hail.

I couldn't _wait_ to get to bed. Emmett unlocked the jeep, and we both hopped in.

We sat in silence for most of the journey, me contemplating my earlier run in with Bella, and Emmett no doubt contemplating James being gay. At least that's what it looked like from the way the corners of his mouth would twitch every now and again.

As we rounded the corner to our drive, the jeep jerked to a halt, pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked out the window to see a small river flowing across the road; it looked to be at least half a metre deep. I thought back to my usual route home, quickly remembering, with some surprise, that there was indeed a dip in the road somewhere about here. I looked back at the fast flowing water; this must be it.

Emmett surveyed potential risk to his jeep, "Not a problem." He said, and proceeded to start the jeep again.

"Emmett! Are you crazy! You'll never get through that, it'll flood the engine." I said, looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"You worry too much." He said, waving a hand at me.

"Fine, but don't complain to me when you have to get the engine pumped out." I sighed.

He backed up slightly, a strange, slightly menacing smile playing on his lips and then counted, "Three... Two… One!"

He stamped down on the accelerator, and within seconds we were through and out the other side, with damp feet and a gurgling engine. He stopped the car.

"Oh man, what have you done…" I asked, feeling slightly smug.

"I'm sure it's fine. I didn't realise the water was that deep. Is it me or do you have wet feet?" He asked.

"Emmett, look down." I told him. The look on his face was priceless as he looked down at the pools of water now soaking into his carpet.

"Holy Shit." He murmured.

"Emmett, as sorry as I am about your carpets, we may have bigger problems, try and start the car."

He pressed his foot to the accelerator only to find a faint rumbling then a sound that was distinctly like splashing bathwater.

"Oh, shit. Shit. Double shit." He flung open his door and jumped down onto the tarmac, walking round to the back in the still pouring rain.

I heard him cursing and, pulling up my hood, jumped out to inspect the damage myself.

As I got round the van I saw the source of his dismay, the exhaust was not pumping out fumes, it was pumping out water, lots of it.

"Oh man, how are we gonna get home?" I asked.

He turned to me sharply, "Is that _really_ all you can think about? Getting home? What about my JEEP! My _poor_, _innocent_ Jeep!"

I sighed got back in the jeep, dialling on my phone.

"Hello, directory enquiries, how may I help you?" A voice asked me.

"Hi, I need a tow truck in the Forks area please. And pretty soon if possible," I asked, looking out the window to the rapidly darkening sky. You could just feel a storm coming.

"If you could just hold for one moment…" she began, to be cut off as the infuriating 'on hold' music played. About five minutes later, and eight and counting more holds, I closed my phone in frustration.

"Looks like we're stranded." I said.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Hi! Ok, i'll make this short because I have to go! We were overwhelmed by the awesome response we got to the First Chapter! Thankyou! Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Here it is...**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lucy**

_**P.S Emily's Tune - Death Cab For Cutie - Soul Meets Body**_

_**Lucy's Tune - Bloc Party - Flux**_

**Edward**

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit shit _shit_! This can _NOT_ be happening. I only just got the paint job redone last month! No no _nooo_!"

Emmett continued with a string of profanities, as I thought about what to do next. I could call Mom or Dad, but how embarrassing! I should have protested more when i had the chance...

We could easily walk home from here, ten or twenty minutes maximum, but Emmett's jeep was so huge that it was blocking the road. I really didn't know what to do.

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice the cursing had decreased until I heard a beautiful tinkling laugh, like wind chimes, caressing my ears.

I had climbed back into the car to escape the rain, but quickly jumped right out again, pulling my hood up, drawn towards the noise.

I was so stunned by the view before me that I almost completely forgot about my surroundings.

Emmett was leaning; shoulders slumped, against the car with the brightest blush I had ever seen across his face, and looked like a drowned rat. It was a shocking sight. Hardly _anyone_ made him blush; _he_ was usually the one embarrassing people.

In front of him, was Rosalie. _Rosalie_ _Hale_, standing in front of her car. No wonder he was embarrassed, she was in absolute hysterics. If it wasn't me in the situation, I would have been barely able to stand up for laughing, just like her.

Sitting in the passenger seat, leaning out of the sparkling red M3 convertible, was Bella.

She looked… at loss for better words, _hot_. She was wearing a tight blue sundress that accentuated her curves and made her look irresistible. Her hair was in loose curls that just screamed sex. If we were the only ones around I would have struggled to control myself.

"Ahh, Edward nice of you to join us." Rosalie said, in a light voice. "So Emmett tells us you boys are stranded here huh? And blocking the road? Not such a smart move when we have plans."

She smirked at us, obviously enjoying our 'misfortune' if you could call it that. It was all Emmett's fault.

"I'm very sorry to disrupt your '_plans_' Rosalie, but I'm afraid that the engine is flooded. This jeep isn't going anywhere." I was almost shouting over the rain, my eyes still lingering on Bella.

"Well, it's a good job I can fix it then." She said confidently, taking off her soaked jacket, revealing a sundress similar to Bella's in red. Emmett's jaw went slack, and I coughed surreptitiously to pull him out of his stupor.

"There's no way you can fix that!" I laughed, as she crouched down to inspect the water steadily flowing from the exhaust.

"Watch." She said, glaring at me. "Bella!" she shouted.

Bella's door opened, "What Rose, I'm going to get soaked!" She complained, using Rosalie's jacket as a makeshift umbrella.

"Oh, if you want to get home today, then you better stop moaning and come help me." She stood up and turned to Bella, all of us getting more drenched by the second.

"Remember last month when James drove his Audi through that massive puddle?" She asked Bella.

Bella laughed, "Yeah! Of course. Oh! Is this the same thing?" She asked.

"Yep. You know what to do!"

With that Bella ran around to the driver's door and pulled it open, trying to work out the best way to climb in. I walked up behind her silently and whispered into her ear, "Need a boast?"

She jumped, "Shit, Cullen, you scared me, and no, I'm perfectly capable."

I laughed, and she glared at me, but still made no attempt to climb in. Seeing this as a sign that she couldn't do it, I grabbed her around the waist and held her up so she could grab the seat and climb in.

Once she was safely in the seat, she turned back to me, "That was completely unnecessary, I know you're used to Lauren and Jessica playing the damsel in distress, but not all girls are helpless and incapable." With that she leaned out, nearly falling again, to try and grab the door handle.

I reached out the steady her and she snapped her head to look at me, "Don't!"

"Fine. Do it your way." I retorted, and walked back round to my side of the car, leaving her trying to grasp the door handle and failing miserably, eventually ignoring it.

I hauled myself up into the passenger seat, laughing at her as the rain poured in the open door, "Enjoying the fresh air?" I asked her.

She just glared. Seconds later Rose called, "Ok Bells! I'm ready!"

Bella started the car and after a few seconds of gurgling it leapt into life.

Bella shot me a smug look and hopped down onto the road, sprinting back to Rosalie's BMW.

"How the hell…" Emmett pulled himself back up into the car. "What just happened?" He asked, in somewhat of a daze.

"I wish I knew." I replied, as the girls sped past us.

We arrived home one and a half hours later to find our plates in the oven. I had called mom in advance to let her know about the car troubles and she had kindly put the whole meal on hold, preferring for us to eat as a family.

She quickly called Carlisle down and the four of us sat down to eat.

"So boys, had a good day?" Carlisle asked, shovelling large spoonfuls of Spaghetti into his mouth.

I could see why, Esme's food was world class; She was one of Seattle's most popular caterers. It was for this reason that Emmett came to our place for dinner at least five nights a week. In fact, he was practically a second son for Carlisle and Esme.

"It was ok, until the er... jeep 'episode', although practice was quite tough…" Emmett started, going on to describe, in detail, just how much pressure we were under to win the big match at the end of the month.

I ate silently, still brooding over Bella, until Esme looked at me, "You're quiet, what's wrong?"

I looked down.

Emmett answered for me before I could open my own mouth, "He's still smarting from Bella's rejection earlier." He laughed.

"Bella?" Esme asked, looking concerned.

"Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter." Emmett clarified.

"Emmett, do you _mind_?" I asked, feeling extremely annoyed.

"Nope!" he answered cheerily, dumping yet another helping pasta on his plate.

I shook my head and turned back to my dinner.

"Emmett, dear. Are you staying over tonight?" Esme asked, tactfully choosing not to push the subject.

"No!" I answered.

"Actually," Emmett said, grinning at me, "I think I will, if you don't mind Mrs. Cullen?"

"Not at all." She answered, Emmett shot me a triumphant look, "I was wondering, while you're both here, would you go into the attic tonight, and just sort out some old boxes?"

It was my turn to shoot Emmett a triumphant look now.

"Of course." He answered sweetly, smiling as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

Two hours later we were in the attic. Of course, bearing in mind that this was Esme Cullen's attic - there was no dust, no cobwebs; it was clean enough to live up here!

I was sifting through random boxes, trying to sort through some of the stuff. We had been asked to sort it out, into rubbish, stuff to go to charity, and what we wanted to keep. Not that we needed the space, but Mom was planning an attic conversion. Apparently she needed the spare rooms for when we had all the family over. _Obviously three floors just weren't enough..._

I rolled my eyes when I noticed Emmett had stopped and was oohing and ahhing over some of our junk. It was amazing how he was the size of a body builder, yet her acted like a five year old at times.

"Oh! Edward! Come look at this." He was jumping around like a kid at Christmas, wafting something in the air, "Look what I found! This must be how Carlisle bagged Esme!"

"What?" I asked, walking over to him, confused. "What is it?"

Upon closer inspection I saw that it was a book, Emmett opened it and read from the first page, "Huh-Hmm…" He cleared his throat dramatically, "In just one month: Sweep any girl off her feet! You're guide to getting the girl!" He said in an exaggerated American accent. He flicked through the first few pages, "You know, this stuffs good. We could use this to pick up girls!"

"There is no way Carlisle used that to get Esme, Em. Don't be ridiculous, and there is also no way that I am using an out of date book like that to pick up girls. Besides, when have we ever had problems picking up girls?" I said.

"Just I realise that you imagine yourself and all your cheesy pick up lines to be brilliant, but I'd just like to point out that Bella Swan obviously doesn't think so." He said.

"Leave her out of this Em. I don't need a book to get Bella to go out with me." I said, probably sounding more confident than I felt.

"We already know that the way things are going, she's not coming anywhere near you with a ten foot barge pole. I'm not saying this book will solve it, but it will be a damn good laugh! Oh! I know, you won't be able to resist this," He said a grin slowly forming on his face, I knew what was coming, a dare. He knew I couldn't say no to a dare, "I dare you too use the steps in this book to get Bella to go out with you."

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"I'll drive you too and from school every day?" He asked.

"No. You already do. Retard."

"I'll do you washing every day for a month?"

"You've never touched a piece of dirty laundry in your life, and besides, Esme does it for me." I replied, an idea forming in my head, "Ok, I'll do it, If… you ask Rosalie Hale out."

"Edward, no way! She's a total bitch… She might hurt me, or shout at me!" He whined.

"Take it or leave it." I said, shrugging nonchalantly, but knowing he'd never be able to resist.

"Done." He said, after some consideration and with an overly dramatic sigh.

"The first step's easy, you can start Sunday…" he did some calculations on his fingers, "Oh! That means you'll be finished the day of the big game! Perfect!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Step 1

**Hi! Thanks everyone for your reviews and alerts! We're expecting big things of this one! Unfortunately we had to change it to an M rating, there may not be any sex ... (that would give to much away) but the content of this chapter is , in parts, M rated, so I'm sorry but if you're underage, please don't read.**

**I hope you like it! Please review and tell us what you think!**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lucy**

**Xx xX**

**P.S - Emily's Tune - The Script - The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

**Lucy's Tune - The Cardigans - My Favourite Game**

Step 1 - Assess the situation.

I rolled over and groaned into my pillow, shying away from the bright sunlight that was already penetrating through the gap in my curtains. It couldn't be Sunday already could it? Where had the weekend gone? It seemed only yesterday that we were knee deep in murky water, trying to resurrect the jeep.

I forced my head to the side to check my alarm clock. 10:30 am.

_Ughhh_.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the steaming hot shower, hoping that it might make me feel better. Besides, I had to be at school shortly if I didn't want my ass kicked again by Coach Clapp. He was tough, but he was a damn good coach. We had been undefeated all season.

As the cascade of hot water tumbled across my neck and back, it gave me the strangest feeling, almost longing. I would so much rather it was Bella, warming me with her delicate hands. I could just imagine her running her palms along my toned back and shoulders, and sighed with frustrated annoyance that she was so unavailable. Hopefully not for much longer.

The bathroom melted away from me, and I could picture her with me under the spray of warm water. There would be no space between us, as she pushed her warm body towards me, and I gripped her waist, pulling her as close into my chest as I could.

How amazing it would be to have her on top of me… _riding_me…

I moaned aloud at the idea.

She would drag her fingernails down my chest triggering a burst of white hot lust to shoot through my body, from the tips of my toes all the way to my…arousal, and up to my evidently overactive mind.

I wanted to touch her, make her feel the way she made me feel, make her beg for me, but I couldn't. The only sound that escaped my throat was a low and husky moan.

I was powerless. _She_ made me _completely_and _utterly_ _powerless._

I would look deep down into her bottomless eyes, and lean forward before kissing her deeply.

I had never done this before.

Yes, I had had many 'girlfriends', if you could even call them that. Most only lasted a week at the most, but even with the few enduring ones, I had never felt this much desire for one woman.

Yes, like every male in the world I had fantasised about various gorgeous celebrities, like Elle McPherson or Keira Knightley, but like I said, who hadn't? It was a normal teenage boy thing to do.

But never, _never_ had I done this. Not about Bella, anyway. My mind had wandered a few times with various people, but it wasn't a frequent occurrence.

The sensation of her lips on mine was indescribable. I pushed towards her further, moving her towards the tiled wall where I kept her prisoner. Her sweet breath fanned against my cheek, and sent shivers through my body.

"Edward…" she moaned. The sexiest noise I had ever heard.

She slid down my naked body, running her hands wherever she could reach.

She just wouldn't move fast enough. This wasn't about love, quite far from it to be honest. This was hardcore lust. I didn't love her, wasn't even particularly sure if I even _liked_ her, but I saw her as unexplored territory, a threat... I had to have her.

A loud growl escaped my mouth as heat coursed my veins. I looked down to see Bella, kneeling on the floor, water cascading over her shoulders and down the valley between her breasts. She was littering butterfly light kisses up and down my member, sending me into frenzy.

I had never wanted to fuck someone so badly in my entire life. Hopefully, getting into her pants wouldn't be too difficult…

Another growl erupted from my chest as she ran her soft hands up and down my length, spreading her warmth.

Fantasy Bella looked up at me through heavily lidded eyes, and smiled slyly.

As her pace increased, so did the heat spreading though my chest and the frequency of the moans leaving my mouth too.

I was about to explode, to fall off the edge and into a pool of ecstasy.

I was so close and her rapidly increasing speed just added fuel to the fire.

I picked up my pace, frantically stroking myself, on the brink of something fantastic, when the worst possible thing happened.

"Edward? Edward dear? Emmett's on the phone." Esme called through the door.

All of a sudden fantasy Bella was gone, I was back in the shower, which had long since run cold, and I was just a horny teenage boy masturbating in the shower.

Life couldn't _possibly_ get any worse.

"Coming, I called out." I turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it round my waist.

I dried off my hand and pulled open the door, Esme stood outside looking extremely embarrassed, "Emmett." She said, before throwing me the phone and running downstairs.

I laughed, and headed into my room, "Hey Em. S'up?"

"Hello, Eddie my boy. Now who wants to guess what you were doing in the shower?" He asked mockingly.

"Don't call me that, and nothing. What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Just to remind you about the dare, it starts today." He said sounding smug.

"I know, Emmett. I know. Who's driving to practice?" I asked.

"We've got practice?" He sounded shocked.

"Yes, we always have it on a Sunday."

"Oh, yeah... Right. Well… I just got up, can you come get me? I need the extra time." He asked, I could hear him shutting a door and assumed he was heading into the bathroom, "Gotta go. See you in a few."

I put the phone down and headed over to my bed, lifting up the mattress and pulling the book from its hiding place.

I sat down on the bed and opened it to the first page.

_Step One - Assess the situation:_

_This is probably one of the simplest, yet most important steps in this book. Before getting started with winning over that special someone, you must first ask yourself the following questions – Do you have any competition? Anyone else who's interested or anyone who could spoil your chances? If the answer's yes, then we suggest you invest in another of our 'In A Month' series; 'In A Month: Eliminate The Competition'. You should also do a little background research; who are her best friends? Where does she like to hang out? What are her interests? Do the two of you have anything in common? This is a sure fire way to avoid those awkward silences!_

Did I have any competition? James was gay, Jasper was her brother, there were no other boys in her close friendship group. Of course, most boys at the school wanted her, but none that could cause me a problem.

Best friends? Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, James, Tanya and Kate. After that I wasn't so sure. Angela maybe?

Where does she hang out? Easy, under the oak tree in summer, the canteen in winter.

Interests… Not a clue. I would have to ask Tanya about that.

My tenuous relationship with Tanya was rather a big secret at school. Tanya was in Bella's group, not ours. Normally our two groups didn't have anything to do with each other, but Tanya and I had been friends since birth and recently she had become my dating advisor to all intents and purposes.

Whenever I had a problem with women, she was the first person I called. She had helped me get women off my case, and of course, in some instances, helped me get the women in the first place. I could count on her to help me with this, although she didn't need to know about the book. _No one_ needed to know about the book.

When we moved to high school, I had assumed that Tanya, Irina, Kate and I would stay friends, but after Irina and I had a bit of a… _thing_, Kate and Tanya stopped sitting with us and were now fully fledged Bella-groupies.

Irina herself, of course, was another matter. She couldn't really care less about Kate or Tanya, or our slightly _messy_ break up, she just wanted to get in with a chance of sleeping with Emmett or me (again). These days, Tanya and Kate had nothing to do with Irina, who I suspected regretted her decision immensely, but was now in too deep to change her mind and admit that she was wrong.

Their fall out had spiked a gang war of sorts – Bella, Alice, Rose, Tanya, Kate and James hadn't spoken a civil word to any of my friends for over a year now. In a way it was a shame, before the argument, we'd all been good friends, and I couldn't help but think that none of it had ever happened, I would have no problem whatsoever in getting Bella to go out with me. I think part of her mistrust for me stemmed from my issues with Irina.

Jasper, I really did feel sorry for. Emmett, Jasper and I had been friends for years, but he hadn't been able to abandon his sister and girlfriend after 'the big split', so he contented himself with speaking to us at training, and blanking us the rest of the time. It was hard for him, his whole group was girls, if you didn't count James, but I doubted that he was a real source of any masculine conversation. Last week I heard him and Rosalie walking through the corridor talking about what lip gloss would suit her best. Seriously.

I grabbed the phone and dialled Tanya's number, she answered first ring, "Hello!"

"Hi Tanya it's Edward."

"Oh." I noted the way her voice fell. "Hi."

"Expecting a call, were we?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, to be honest, yes. Could you hurry it up?" She said, impatiently.

"Of course, just a few questions, what does Bella do in her spare time?" I asked.

"Bella! Oh no. Edward, no. I am not going to help you make Bella another one of your conquests. She is one of my best friends, and I know what you're like, it'll be Irina all over again." I could hear the anger in her voice, she still hadn't gotten over that, it was a miracle she was still talking to me really.

"Tanya, it's not like that, really. I think… I think I might _love_ her…" I lied.

"Really? You're not lying just so you can get her into bed and then dump her like you did my sister?" She saw right through me as usual.

"No, I'm not." I said, trying to keep my voice even, "I've never felt like this about anyone before." That, of course, was not strictly a lie, I really hadn't ever wanted to sleep with someone so much before.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions, but I will not be a part of whatever stupid scheme your planning this time." She sounded annoyed, "So, her interests? She loves to read, the classics especially, her favourite is Wuthering Heights. She's on the cheerleading squad, as you know, but she didn't want to join, Alice and Rose made her. She's an _awesome_ gymnast. I've never seen anyone who can bend like that. She's a good cook, she has to be, Charlie couldn't make beans on toast. I think that's it…"

"I didn't know she was a cheerleader." I said, contemplating how hot she would look in one of those skimpy blue costumes that Lauren and Jessica were always strutting around in.

"Oh, right. I forgot, of course, you play soccer not football. We only do the basketball and football matches, although we're coming to the big game at the end of the month, and she hates wearing the outfit around school. Any more questions?"

"Did you say the cheerleaders are coming to the game?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"And you're staying the night in the hotel with us?" I asked, a plan beginning to form in my mind.

"Yes." She said slowly, "I know what you're thinking – Don't. I have to go, but if you upset her Edward, I am going to cut off your manhood with a rusty kitchen knife, understand?"

I swallowed hard, "Yes. Bye."

**Please Review! ! ! We would really like to make it to 40, can you make it happen? x**


	4. Step 2

**We're back! :D So, You're all reviewing which is awesome , Thankyou! 50th review - RealMenGlitter! Thank-Youuuuu xXx**

**If you get chance please go check out xXShamrockXx's It's Just A Game! It's awesome!**

**By the way, there's a bit of French in this, now... I**_**think**_**it's correct, but French has never been my strong point :S Sorry.**

**ly x**

**Em & Lucy**

**P.S Emily's Tune - Keane - Nothing in My Way**

**Lucy's Tune - Irene Cara - Fame (1995 Remix) - (In memory of Emily's mom :D)**

Step 2 - Understand What Has Been Preventing Your Success So Far.

I was up at the crack of dawn because Coach Clapp had decided that as we didn't do enough work yesterday, we had to come in early today and run some laps to make up for it.

By the time I was ready to leave the house I was already 5 minutes late, I grabbed the cheese bagel that Esme had laid out on the side for and checked my messages as I quickly jammed it down.

There was one from Tanya, telling me, in detail, what she was going to do if I hurt Bella - as if I needed reminding.

Then the next one was from Emmett,

_Yo Eddie-Boy_

_Just hoping you haven't forgotten to check the book this morning – it's time to put Step 2 into action!_

_Where are you, by the way, I'm standing outside waiting, Coach Clapp's gonna have a hissy fit!_

_Hurry Up._

_Emmett._

Shit. I'd forgotten to check the book, I raced back up the stairs and pulled it out from under the mattress:

_Step 2 – Understand what has been preventing your success so far:_

_Assuming that you have already made some (unsuccessful) advances towards her, the next logical step is for you to identify the problem. What is it about you that she finds difficult to accept? Do you spend your lunchtime studying in the library? Do you have annoying little traits or habits? Are you a shameless womanizer?_

_The best way to find this out is to ask a friend, someone close to you who won't be afraid to be brutally honest._

I shoved it back and headed out to my car pondering what was my problem was? I couldn't think of anything glaringly obvious, to be honest I'd always assumed that Bella was the one with the problem, not me.

I asked Emmett as soon as he was in the car, "Emmett, do I have a problem? I mean, why doesn't Bella like me?"

He laughed, "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" I asked, confused.

"Oh my god. Edward, you're a total man-whore!" He said, still laughing.

"A… man-whore?" I said slowly.

"Yes, every time she sees you, you have a different girl hanging off your neck, what's she supposed to think? How've you failed to notice this before? She's called you it enough times..." He stared at me incredulously.

I contemplated his words all the way through practice, 'Man-whore'.

Was I really? As soon as I was back in the changing rooms I pulled out my phone and fired off a message to Tanya,

_Would you describe me as a 'Man-Whore'?_

I stuck my phone into my back and followed Emmett to French. The whole lesson through I was distracted, is that really what she thought of me? A 'man-whore'?

I guess it wouldn't be unfounded, I did have a lot of girlfriends, but they didn't mean anything. I didn't really _want_ them, not like I wanted her.

I felt someone tap me on the arm and looked up to find Madame. Harvey glaring straight at me, "Monsieur Cullen, Qu'est-que c'est le problème?

"Rien." I answered fluently, she was always trying to catch me out, although to this day she had not succeeded.

"Bon. Alors…" She continued to drone on about verb conjugations, and I slipped back into a dream world.

As soon as the bell rang I darted out of the classroom and pulled my phone out - _1 new message._

It was Tanya,

_Edward, You are the biggest 'Man-whore' I have ever met. Why? Are you finally understanding why Bella always says no?_

So Emmett was right, it was my womanizing that put Bella off, well, if that's what it took, I'd stay focused on just her. It was only a month, and it's not like I was overflowing with options.

**Bella**

It was raining outside yet again so James and I made our way into the canteen after English.

We got to the table to find Jasper sat alone, "Where're the girls?" I asked.

"Practice, shouldn't you be too?" he asked.

"Oh shit." I turned and started to run straight for the gym, late again. Alice was going to have a complete paddy.

I never even wanted to try out for cheerleading, but once Jasper told Alice how many years I'd been to gymnastics classes, she wouldn't be moved.

I'd now been on the team for a year, and though I'll admit that although I hated it at first, it was kind of fun now. Alice was captain, and I had been promoted to vice-captain after Irina was asked to leave because of the feud with her sisters. Not that we were too upset, she was making life hell for everyone and in the end it had just been better that way.

Since then it had primarily been my job to run the gymnastics side of things while Alice choreographed the actual routines.

This weekend Alice and I had spent hours working on a new routine for the soccer match, and it was now my job to make sure everyone had the technical moves right.

I ran in to the gym relieved to see that they were still getting out the mats and other equipment.

I walked over to where Alice and Rose were standing overseeing the others. "Ah," Alice turned to face me, "I see you decided to join us?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, forgot. I'll be back in a second, going to get changed." I turned to head towards the changing rooms.

5 minutes later I was back and in my sweats, ready to go. Alice had the girls lined up stretching, I joined them for a few minutes then headed over to the CD player, sliding the correct disk into the machine. For the soccer match we had to do something special, so we decided to go with the Gwen Stefani song – Wind It Up. The routine had taken Alice and I almost 2 weeks to perfect but it was ready now.

I grabbed the remote and headed back to the group, "Ok! We're going to try a new routine today, this is going to be for the Soccer match, and you all know who's going to be there! There _will_ be judges, and a cash prize, it's them or us, girls! Remember that. We _need_ to win."

Emmett and I were on our way to the canteen when we heard girls shouting in the gym – cheerleading practice.

Not wanting to miss out on a chance to miss Bella in her cheerleading outfit I quickly said, "Hey, Em, they're practicing for the match, let's go watch," He looked at me sceptically, so I added, "Rose will be there!"

At this he turned abruptly and headed towards the gallery above the gym.

Thankfully, it was empty, so we grabbed some seats at the front and settled in to watch the show.

I scanned the group of girls for Bella, finally finding her on the edge of the group; she was just pulling off her sweats, revealing a pair of short shorts and a slim fitting t-shirt.

I wanted to gasp as she revealed her perfectly shaped body, it made me wonder why she always covered it up.

I supposed that being best friends with Rosalie, Alice, Kate and Tanya didn't do wonders for your self-esteem, but in my opinion, she was easily the most beautiful of the five.

My attention strayed slightly to the others on the squad. Bella was by far the most stunning.

Not only was Alice still wearing sweats, but she was with Jasper. Even I wouldn't stoop that low.

Rosalie was too tall and thin for my liking. She had few curves and, like Alice, was taken. Well, technically Emmett was too much of a pussy to ever make a move, but I could never do something like that to him.

As for the rest of the girls, they all paled in comparison. The way her body moved was tantalising. I thought yesterday that I could never want her more, but now, my lust levels had reached an all time high.

She bent over and began stretching, touching one foot with both hands and then going to the other side. The way she was bent over gave me a perfect ass shot.

I had to restrain myself from moaning and adjust my obvious arousal that was uncomfortably straining against my jeans.

She walked up to the front of the gym, alongside Alice, to the CD player.

She started the music, and it became more difficult to hear their conversations from this distance, but you could easily hear Bella's instructions, echoing around the gym.

"Right girls," she began, whilst stretching out her arms. "I want you all to stand in our starting formation."

They all moved, in a triangle arrangement and Alice took over, giving further instructions on the opening section, before splitting the group to practice, "Right, in pairs, I want you to perfect that before we move on. We need everything pristine!"

Everyone except Alice and Bella broke off in two's and began practising the opening. I was a tiny bit disappointed that she had stopped, but seeing as she was teaching the routine, I was betting on the fact that she would start again.

Twenty minutes, and a hell of a lot of moans from me and Emmett later, Bella and Alice had successfully taught the girls the routine in parts, and were just about to demonstrate it all put together.

I wasn't sure I could handle much more.

"Ok!" Bella started, "Now, we're going to fit it all in together. Don't worry if you can't get it first time, we have lots more practise sessions planned before the big game."

She grabbed the CD player remote, walked to the centre of the gym alongside Alice and Rosalie.

It was merely seconds after the music started that they began the intricate routine.

In parts, the routine had looked just scandalous, but all together…WOW.

The way her hips moved and her body twisted was hypnotic. Although Bella clearly wasn't the best on the team, rhythmically or otherwise, Tanya wasn't wrong when she said Bella was damn flexible.

The whole cheer lasted under a minute, but it seemed to be hours later when they broke out in their finish pose.

I was gasping for air.

"Hot _Damn_!" Emmett exclaimed, loudly, after a few moments of silence. "Why the _hell_ aren't we on the Basketball team?"

I saw Bella's head jerk round, and realised that she must have heard that, we quickly ducked beneath the railings.

As I sent the girls off to practice in pairs, I heard a shout from up in the gallery, I glanced at Rose, she shrugged, and then looked up, just in time to see a shock of bronze hair disappearing underneath the banister, _Cullen_.

How long had he been spying on us? Rose walked over casually, "Is it me or were Cullen and McCarty in the gallery?"

"They still are, turn round, face the back wall. I'm willing to bet they're still there." I whispered.

We turned away and a sly smile spread across Rose's face, "C'mon, Bella, give them something to look at!" She said.

I laughed, and stepped backwards, giving myself plenty of space, I started simple, a backbend, followed by a backwards walkover.

"Oh, Bella! You can do better than that!" Rose jeered.

I stepped back again, giving myself some space, and ran into a double hand spring.

By this point the other girls had gathered round to watch, out of the corner of my eye, I glanced up to the gallery, they were still there.

I took yet another step back, but then stopped, "Rose! The grand finale!" I called her over, "You know what I mean."

She looked blankly at me for a moment, then caught on, "Oh! Ok."

She stood in front of me, with her feet slightly apart and her butt sticking out slightly.

I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled myself up so I was sat on her back, she the put her hands into the air and I grabbed onto them, hoisting myself futher up so I was standing on her ass, my hands still in hers.

"Ok, ready?" She asked me.

"As I'll ever be." I laughed.

"Ok, on three, one… two… three!"

On the count of three I pulled my knees up and leapt off her back in a perfect somersault, landing on my feet and then sliding into the splits.

The girls all clapped and cheered, and as I stood up, I could have swore I heard someone say "Holy Fuck!"

**REVIEW! Please :D**


	5. Step 3

**Hi! :D Thanks, first of all, for all your AWESOME reviews, and thanks to everyone who favourited or alerted us!**

**So, this one's a little shorter, but good things come in small packages! We're sorry it took a while but unfortunately life got in the way - (And our general fitness LOL, don't ask!)**

**Ok, so, I won't keep you hanging on much longer ...**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lucy**

**P.S Emily's Tune - Death Cab For Cutie - Soul Meets Body (I may have had this already, but in my opinion, you cannot listen to it enough)**

**Lucy's (crap) Tune - Gavin McGraw - I'm In Love With A Girl**

I pulled up on Emmett's drive at 8:30 sharp, surprised to find, that Emmett was actually ready for once.

As he jumped into the passenger seat, I swear, the whole car must have dropped about two inches due to his weight. "Geez, Em. Want to put on any more weight?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed, "It's all muscle, Eddie-my-boy, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

I laughed along with him, dismissing the subject. You wouldn't want to be on Emmett's bad side, and he was still a little touchy on said situation, ever since Rosalie made a comment or two about Emmett blocking out the sun…

"So," Emmett began, while reaching out to turn off my 'classical crap' as he so kindly put it. "I was thinking last night, and I've decided I'm going to check with Coach if I could help out the girls on the cheerleading team. According to Wikipedia, 'Plenty of cheerleading moves can't be performed without male assistance.' Besides, with the lifts that I'll be doing, I'll get a front row view up those lovely skirts of theirs…" he grinned slyly with a wink.

Typical Emmett.

Though I wouldn't mind helping out too much either…

Bella did look smokin' hot in those shorts, and in one of those sexy outfits… all of a sudden I was much more willing to get to school.

"I know what you're thinking man, and sorry to burst your bubble, but you have to be pretty damn strong. I'll only be allowed to help because I look like I'm on steroids." I opened my mouth to disagree, I wasn't as obviously muscular as Emmett, but it didn't mean I was weaker.

"Save your breath Eddie. Maybe don't admit it to me, but admit it to yourself, you could never hold one of those girls above your head with one hand. It'll be a struggle for me, dude, and I'm a weight lifter. Keep your pride man." He said, slapping me on the back. I rolled my eyes, as if I really had any left... "So, what's your step for today?" He asked.

"Oh, I just have to treat her with respect." I explained vaguely.

"Aww, come on, more details please!" He pressed.

"Fine, here, I wrote it down." I pulled a scrunched up sheet of lined paper from my jeans pocket and handed it to him.

"_This means no talking about her behind her back, or saying rude things about her. Just because she doesn't find you attractive, does not mean you should tell your friends that she's a lesbian. In fact this will hurt your chances rather than helping them_." He read aloud then gave me back the sheet, "Well, Eddie, your already fucked. Didn't you call her a lesbian last Friday?"

"Well, yeah… But, not to her face, just to Lauren… Shit. I know. I've already fucked this one up."

"Yeah. So you need to do something to show her that it won't happen again." He advised.

"Hmm… I'll have a think." I said.

The rest of the morning passed quickly, I didn't see Bella at all. By the time I got to the canteen I was quite anxious, my palms were even sweaty. It was silly really, I probably wasn't even going to speak to her.

I even had butterflies in my stomach - It worried me that I felt like this about her, I never got these kind of feelings about Jessica or Lauren or anyone else for that matter.

Focus Edward! Eyes on the prize, think about the sex…

Similar thoughts to those I'd had in the shower started to flash through my head. I nearly moaned out loud, as I pictured her lifting her t-shirt over her head, throwing it behind her and walking towards me a sultry smile on her full, cherry coloured lips.

I shuddered, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

I pushed open the doors to the canteen, willing myself not to look. My self-discipline didn't last long and my eyes flicked across the crowded room to her usual table, there she was, sat on the table with her feet in James's lap, it looked like he was examining her shoes…

She looked up and her eyes met mine, for a second it felt as if we were the only people in the room, then James saw who she was looking at and grabbed her hand, glaring at me and pulling her attention away. She blushed and looked down.

If I didn't know any better, I would have said he was jealous, of course, you only had to see the envy with which he looked at her shoes to know he was as gay as they get.

I turned and headed over to our usual table, squeezing in between Tyler and Emmett, Lauren, Jessica, Irina and Mike sat on the other side, deep in discussion about something, I tried not to speak to them, they never had anything interesting to say.

At that moment, Bella and Rose approached us, "Hey Emmett… Edward" Bella said, civilly nodding at us both, "Erm… Em, just wanted to talk to you, Coach said you might be interested in helping us out at Cheerleading?"

I stifled a disbelieving laugh, finding it completely ridiculous that Emmett had actually volunteered. He glared at me, before turning to the girls, a devious grin on his face, "Actually, yes, I'd love to. Only one problem though. Edward here, he'd love to help as well, only, he's too afraid to ask 'cause he's probably not strong enough…" He trailed off, putting on a look of disappointment.

I wanted to kill him. Literally.

"NO!" I said, a little too quickly, "I mean, erm… I would but erm… yes." I trailed off, sounding like a complete retard. I get one chance to talk to her and I say _that_. Great.

She smiled coyly, "Oh, Edward, I had no idea! I'm sure you can lift Alice, she's tiny!"

"Well, really, I shouldn't I mean… you know… erm… it's ok, really…" Once again, all speech seemed to be impossible.

"No, Edward!" She said, her grin getting wider by the second, I swear she was doing this on purpose, "It's not a problem, Emmett can lift Rose, Jasper can get me, and you can get Alice! That's perfect! Thanks!"

I sighed. If it would make the month pass faster I would willingly comply. If only I could lift Bella instead. I could only dream of having my hands wrapped around her firm thighs...

"Sure, sure." I agreed unwillingly.

"Right. We have practice again tomorrow lunchtime, so make sure you're both on time with your kit." With that she turned to walk away, swaying her hips agonisingly.

"Who would decline a chance to have you touching them? She really _must_ be dyke. Maybe _that's_ why she's on the team… I don't think I feel comfortable practicing with her anymore. She might watch me in the changing rooms!" she looked suitably shocked and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Jessica was leaning right up against me, talking straight into my ear, but she wasn't whispering. Maybe she intended on Bella hearing…

When I glanced around, I noticed Rose had walked back over to their normal table, but Bella had stopped, tense, standing with her back towards us about five steps away.

What was the next step in the book? Oh yeah, respect. In other words, no lesbian cracks. Fantastic.

"_Jessica_," I warned sternly. " Don't be such a bitch. Stop being so damn stupid and immature. Just because she may not be attracted to me," I managed to force out, even though I was lying through my teeth. " Doesn't mean that she's gay. Does it mean that _I'm_gay because I'm not attracted to _you_?"

She looked at me, completely uncomprehending.

"But Eddie," she whined, completely ignoring the fact that I had rejected her. "It was only last week that you were making cracks up about her just the same!"

_Ahh crap_. Step 3! I reminded myself.

"Jesus, Jess, just leave it out will you. What's she ever done to you?" I asked.

She looked at me gob smacked, "But…"

I cut her off, "No buts. The conversations over."

She pouted and opened her mouth to protest but then obviously thought better of it, instead turning and discussing Victoria Beckham's latest haircut with Lauren.

I looked up to see a stunned looking Bella staring at me, she met my gaze and blushed, "Erm… thanks." She said and hurried away, after Rose.

Then I had a thought, "Bella!" I called after her.

She spun round, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering, are you going to the party on Friday?" I asked, "You know, Quil and Embry's birthday... They're having fancy dress."

"Oh yeah! We're all going, why?" She asked looking confused.

"Oh, just wondering, I'll see you there!"

"Uh, yeah, sure." She replied, turning to leave, looking more confused than ever.

**REVIEW PLEEEEAAASSEEE! XxX**


	6. Step 4

**Hi! Before I start, quick question - Have any of you read any fanfics based on the film '10 things i hate about you'? We had an idea last night, but we wanted to make sure it hasn't been done already! Thanks.**

**Ok, here it is! thanks for your reviews! And an extra special mention for DoraLinbut who is exceptionally cool :D**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lucy**

**P.S**_**Emily's Tune - Death cab For Cutie - Your Heart Is An Empty Room**_

_**Lucy's Tune - Pink - Family Portrait**_

"Hey man." Emmett said, as I climbed into his jeep, "What's your step for today?"

"Hey," I said, sleepily, "Oh right, I brought the book read it yourself."

_Step 4 - Compliment her._

_Giving a compliment to a woman you're interested in can be an easy yet effective way to make her feel special. Unfortunately, too many guys don't know how to give good compliments. They'll either state the blatantly obvious, or they'll overuse compliments to the point that they become empty and meaningless. The art of giving compliments is one that, if mastered, can make you appear both smooth and romantic to the ladies._

_When using compliments, try to keep it personal, by saying how it affects__you.__For example, instead of, 'You are the most beautiful woman in the room.', which is easily deniable, try, 'You're so beautiful, I just can't take my eyes off you.' _

He read the step out loud, laughing at the cheesiness.

"Well, that's going to be hard, me and Bella spoke to the principle last night and he agreed that we could have the day out of lessons to get these lifts perfect before we teach you guys." He said, looking at me sympathetically.

Oh shit. "So she's not in _any_ lessons?" I asked, my heart sinking at the thought of not seeing her all day.

"Not one." He confirmed, "The cheerleading shit has its perks."

I was doomed. How would I be able to get anywhere near her when the others weren't around, and just subtly slip a _'you're so beautiful I can't keep my eyes off you.'_ into conversation?

There was no way I would be able to get this step done. Not a chance in hell…

"Now, if the nth term for this sequence is two N squared plus two N, what would the square root be?" I stared at the white board, completely blanking out. I had been trying to work up a plan to meet up with Bella for the last half an hour, not working out math.

"Mr Cullen? You usually answer a lot more than this, not an input all lesson. What would the answer be?" I scrambled for the answer, scanning the board for the method of working it out.

On any other occasion, I would have been able to work it out in a second, but I hadn't been following the whole lesson, and I was clueless.

"cough- 0.5n- cough" came from beside me.

I threw a 'thanks so much!' look towards Tanya and proceeded to answer.

"Thank you Mr Cullen. Now," Mr Varner turned away from me and back to the class. " If you would turn to page 105 in your text books, you'll see a double page spread on the nth term…" his voice drained away into the background, and I once again focused on getting Bella by herself for a moment.

Maybe I could set off the fire sprinklers, and grab her before anyone notices…

Or I could hijack the loudspeaker and pretend she was needed in the office…

How about I gag and tie up Alice, Rose, Jasper and James in the janitors' closet?

Nah… a little too drastic maybe. I want to pay her a subtle compliment, not scar her for life.

Damn Emmett for being so strong. If I was stronger I could be the one lifting her up right now…

"Edward!" I was pulled from my train of thought by the sound of someone calling my name, "Mr Cullen!"

I looked up, it was Mr Varner.

"Thank-you for joining us! Could you just take this to the office please?" He asked.

I jumped up and grabbed the papers from him, and headed slowly out towards the office; Anything to get out of maths.

I was outside the office in minutes, and knocked gently on the door, Mrs Cope answered, "Yes?"

"Mr Varner sent me up with these." I waved the papers in her face.

"Oh, ok." She let me in and pointed across the room to another door, "Just drop the in the principal's office." She said.

I nodded, and walked across the room. I had never been inside the office before, I looked around at the empty room and then suddenly noticed a flash of mahogany hair in the corner. Bella.

She was sat in the corner with an ice pack on her shoulder, looking thoroughly bored and wearing a blue leotard and black sweat pants.

"Bella? What happened?" I asked, my voice filled with concern, "I thought you were with Emmett today?"

She rolled her eyes, "I was, until he dropped me." She took one look at my expression and laughed, "It wasn't that bad, I fell onto a mat, the problem was that I left my hair clip on the mat and it cut my shoulder. It's nothing really, I'll carry on, just as soon as the bleeding stops."

"Oh." I turned to head out of the room, only looking back as I got to the door, "By the way, you look beautiful today." I said, and stormed out into the hall, heading to the gym.

I could hear music playing loudly in there, and pushed the doors open to find Emmett sat on the floor with a bottle of water and a sandwich in his hands.

"What have you done!" I shouted at him.

He stood up, "What do you mean, what have I done? I haven't done anything." He said walking towards me.

"You _dropped_ her?" I asked, incredulous.

"Oh, that. Well… It wasn't a big deal. She'll be fine." He said, shrugging.

"She's bleeding! In what way is that _fine_?" I was properly shouting now.

"It'll heal. In case you haven't noticed, she's always bleeding, she's not exactly graceful. I don't know why you're getting your panties in a bunch anyway. It's not like she even knows your alive!" He said, his voice now almost matching mine.

"Emmett! How can you be so blasé when you dropped her!" I shouted.

Then I heard a voice behind me, "Why Edward, I didn't know you cared!"

Crap.

I turned to see her in the doorway, ice pack still in hand, a sly smile playing on her lips.

As I walked back into the gym, I heard raised voices. I poked my head around the door to find Edward and Emmett standing in the middle having a full on slanging match.

"It'll heal. In case you haven't noticed, she's always bleeding. I don't know why you're getting your panties in a bunch anyway. It's not like she even knows your alive!" I had to laugh when Emmett said that, but I didn't understand the last remark. Who didn't know Edward was alive? Me?

I didn't have time to ponder because Edward shouted back, "Emmett! How can you be so blasé when you dropped her?" He was telling Emmett off for dropping me!

I stepped into the gym, "Why, Edward, I didn't know you cared!"

Emmett laughed but Edward just scowled. "I'm afraid you should get back to class, Emmett and I have a lot to do." I said, walking past him to the stereo and turning down the volume.

"Fine." He spat, and stomped off out of the gym.

I laughed and turned to Emmett, "What was that all about?" I asked.

"No worries, Eddie's just a little _over protective_." He laughed.

"Of me?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Bella. _Of you_!" He laughed at my confused look, "You don't get it?"

I shook my head, "Get what?"

"Nothing, never mind. Let's get do some more practice." He said, changing the subject. I didn't push it, but stored it away for later.

"Ok, but this time, use _both_ hands please!"

**Bella**

By the end of the day, I was a mess. My palms were sweaty and I was completely distracted. Every time I tried to focus, I just saw her eyes, her smile, her legs…

I shuddered. I decided to walk the long way back to my car, hoping that as I passed the gym she would be just leaving.

I looked at my watch and quickened my pace.

As I got to the entrance to the locker rooms I slowed right down. There was no-one around, and my heart sank.

Just as I was about to turn the corner I heard the door behind me swing round. I turned to see Bella leaving the changing rooms, with wet hair, and carrying a heavy looking black bag.

"Hi Bella." I said, leaning against the wall as she struggled to pull the bag onto her shoulder.

She looked up briefly, "Oh hi."

"Want some help?" I asked, as she dropped the bag all together.

"Erm… Yeah, please." She looked surprised as I walked over and picked up the bag with ease, slinging it over my shoulder.

"I'll walk you back to your car." I said, leading the way down the corridor.

"Well, actually, I'm walking. I came with Jasper but he went to Alice's and took the car, it's not far though." She said, following behind me.

"Oh, well I'll walk you to my car and drive you home." I said.

"No, Edward, really, I'm fine! I don't need a lift." She protested.

"And, how exactly are you going to carry this?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at her, raising my eyebrows.

"It's not _that_ heavy!" She said. I held the bag out for her to take, and her face fell, "Fine." She said, accepting defeat.

We walked the rest of the way to my car in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, more companionable.

I opened her door for her and then quickly got in the other side, flinging the bag onto the back seat.

"What do you have in that thing?" I asked, rolling my shoulders in mock annoyance.

She laughed, "Bricks."

"So, how's your shoulder?" I asked, teasingly.

"Fine thank-you, it was an accident, by the way, you don't have to be so hard on Emmett…_Not that I understood that at all_." I thought I heard her add under her breath. "We tried the lift with one hand, and it didn't work so well, it would have been fine if it weren't for the clip." She laughed.

"So you'll be recovered in time for Friday night?" I asked, subtly changing the subject.

She laughed, "Unfortunately."

"You don't want to go?" I asked.

"It's just the fancy dress thing… It's not really my scene." She said, I laughed again.

"What is your scene?" I asked, as I pulled up outside her house. She lived on a busy street, and it took me a moment to find a parking space.

"Oh… I don't know. I should go, I need to make Charlie and Jazz some dinner before they get home." She said, pulling open the car door.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye, thanks for the lift." She said before closing the door and heading towards the house, I rolled the window down and shouted after her, "Bella!"

She reached the door and turned round, pulling out her keys, "Yes?"

"You really did look beautiful today." At this she blushed, and finding her key, scurried into the house.

I rolled up the window, and feeling quite pleased with myself, drove back home to consult the book on tomorrow's step.

**Review please!**


	7. Step 5

**Ok, here's step 5. And for those of you who asked,**_**yes**_**Bella**_**did**_**leave her bag in Edward's car! But what was in it? And how will she get it back!**

**OOh! The tension! So, we will update when the amount of reviews we get beats the amount we've had for every other chapter! :D So get reviewing!**

**Her it is...**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lucy**

**P.S**_**Lucy's tune - Simple Plan - Welcome To My Life**_

_(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)__Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah.__  
__Yeah, yeah. Yeah-ah-ah.__  
__Yeah-ah-ah. Yeah-ah-ah.__  
__Yeah-ah-ah__. __Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

"_JASPER_!" I screamed. "_WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MESSING WITH MY RADIO?_"

His loud laughter echoed down the hallway and I decided it was time got a dead bolt on my bedroom door.

I reached over out of bed to turn off my radio, but was met with a sharp pain in my shoulder, which halted my movements. Sadly enough, it didn't stop the Rebecca fucking Black wailing out at the top of her lungs.

I pitied her. I did

_7am, waking up in the morning__  
__Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs__  
__Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal__  
__Seein' everything, the time is goin'__  
__Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'__  
__Gotta get down to the bus stop__  
__Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends__..._

Stupid hair clip. If only I had moved it, I wouldn't be paving the road to migraine city right now. I could murder Jasper.

I managed to turn it off from lying down, but it was an awkward position, and it was painful on my shoulder. I needed some Tylenol.

I sat up on the edge of bed, my muscles aching all over after yesterdays exercise. I hauled myself onto my feet and headed, _slowly_, into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and blow-dried my hair, then brushed my teeth and pulled out my make-up bag. I decided to keep it light today, leaving off the heavy eyeliner I normally wore, instead going for a little mascara, blush and lip gloss.

I headed into the kitchen where Charlie and Jasper were already sat and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. Just as I sat down the phone rang.

Dad looked up from his pair and said told Jasper to get the phone.

Jasper, who was stuffing himself with eggs and bacon didn't even bother to look up, just made a face and said, "No way. Get it yourself."

"You know it's not going to be for me anyway. Just go and get it." Charlie replied from behind the paper.

"I'm eating." Jazz said, spearing another slice of bacon on his fork.

I looked at them both, "How about I get it?" I said, standing up and heading for the phone.

"Thanks Bells." They said in unison.

I sighed and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella. It's Alice. Just calling to tell you we're going to Port Angeles tonight to buy costumes, Ok? Great. We'll leave from school. See you in a bit. Tell Jazz I love him. Bye, kiss kiss." And then she hung up.

I stood slightly dazed for a moment, trying to work out what had just happened.

Jasper stood up and grabbed his bag, "Alice?" He asked.

I nodded.

I grabbed my bag from the bottom of the stairs and my iPod from its dock, and followed Jasper out onto the porch, closing and locking the dead bolt on the door behind me.

It was average weather for Seattle outside, not quite rain, but a damp mist filling up the air, and creeping up my back, raising the hairs on my neck and making me shiver.

I hauled myself up into the backseat of Jasper's 4x4 and flung my backs behind me into the trunk.

I grabbed my iPod from where I had stashed it in the back pocket of my skinny jeans, turned it on and put the music up as loud as it would go.

Somehow, I just wasn't in the mood for a chat.

Muse was a good way to avoid all conversing. I couldn't barely hear myself _think_, let alone strike conversation.

The piercing lyrics filled my head, and reality all but melted away, leaving behind a swirling mass of colours and shapes.

_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

I began humming along with the song.

A pair of scorching emerald eyes sliced through my 'escape from reality'. Why was I thinking about him? Again?

Would I ever rest without seeing his perfection broadcasted out in my mind? My sub-consciousness was just _asking_ for a black eye…

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold…_

As the words faded away into just music, I felt a sense of emptiness. Like my willingness to complete the day had swirled away into silence along with the last sentence.

We were quickly at Alice's house and her, James and Rose clambered in, I nodded to them but didn't take out my headphones…

"Earth to Bella, do you read me?" My deep and soulful moment of the day was interrupted by Alice shouting pulling out my headphones and shouting in my ear.

"What? Why couldn't you have tapped me on the shoulder like a _normal_ person?

"Anyway, we were just talking about everyone's favourite man whore, Mr Edward Cullen. Did you hear he broke up with Jessica?" Alice asked no one in particular.

"Oh yeah! I saw it, it was _ugly_." James said from the passenger seat.

"Me too," Rose said, "She was crying and everything. She looked awful."

"Can you blame her?" Jasper said, "Edward changes girlfriends more often than most people change their _underwear_."

"I'll second that." Rose said, "Look at what he did to Irina! What he still does to Irina! He's completely out of control."

"Someone should neuter him." James said.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to defend him, I didn't know why, normally I was more than happy to slag him off, but for some reason, I wanted to be nice.

I shuddered, and swallowed the urge quickly.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jasper asked, "Your normally at the front of the queue to take the piss out of Edward."

"I'm fine, just a bit of a headache." I said.

"If you're sure." He said, dropping the subject but shooting me a look out of the corner of his eye.

At lunch I sat next to Emmett and Mike, waiting anxiously for Bella to walk in, but she never appeared. Her brother and friends came in, but she was no-where to be seen.

How would I complete the next step if she wasn't around?

_Step 5: Be Yourself._

_While it's true that some bad habits will have to be dropped in order for you to sweep that girl off her feet, it is not true that you should change your personality and interests in order to get her attention. If she doesn't like the real you, then is it really worth it?_

How could she like the real me if she never saw it?

I sat and listened to the conversations around me for a while but after five minutes I got so bored of Jessica's prom dress and Mike's pass in football that I grabbed a book and my iPod and headed outside.

Although the day had started out crap, it had gotten steadily better all morning and it was now quite pleasant outside if you sat in the sun.

I headed to my favourite spot under a tree near the picnic benches, pulling out my iPod as I walked.

As I looked up when I was nearer the tree I discovered someone had beaten me to it. I could just see two knees sticking out on either side.

I called out as I approached, "Excuse me. You're sat under my tree."

No answer.

"Hello?" I called again, I had reached the tree by now.

As I walked around it I was shocked to discover Bella under the tree, book in hand, and head phones in, with teary red eyes. She still hadn't noticed me.

I knelt down beside her and pulled her headphones out, her head snapped round to face me, and she immediately blushed.

"What do you want?" She asked, sharply.

"Well, you're sat under my tree, actually." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Your tree? I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see your name written on it." She glared at me.

I laughed, "I guess you're right."

She smiled just a bit, and then immediately frowned again. I sat down.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Oh, Romeo and Juliet. I'm almost at the end, hence the tears." She smiled a little.

"Ah. It's a good play, not the sort of thing you read over and over again but definitely worth reading at least once. Personally I prefer the Baz Luhrman film, bit more relatable, you know." She just stared at me her mouth agape.

"You've read this?" She asked, "And seen the film?"

I nodded, "Who hasn't?" I asked. What did she take me for?

"Only most of the male population of our high school!" She said.

"Fair point. Emmett's always said I'm effeminate…" She laughed, "What do you think of it?" I asked, "Romantic, or weirdly twisted?"

"In between. I guess it's a bit romantic, but no more so than Pride and Prejudice or Wuthering Heights. I just think it's a little bit… unrealistic?" She said.

It was my turn to be shocked, most girls thought it was incredibly romantic, "I must admit, I'm a little shocked, most girls I know who've read this think it's the most romantic thing since… well… I don't know, whatever. But anyway, I know what you mean. I just think that before he killed himself, maybe he should have checked her pulse or something?"

She laughed, "My thoughts exactly. Maybe you should write to William Shakespeare and suggest it!"

"Definitely! So what else do you read?" I asked her.

"Well, before this one, I read Wuthering Heights, again… I like the classics, you know? Pride and Prejudiced, Vanity Fair, Jane Eyre." She said.

I nodded, "Me too. What are listening to on your iPod right now?"

"Coldplay on repeat at the moment." She answered, looking slightly puzzled. I imagined that she was wondering why I'd taken a sudden interest in her personal preferences, but I was unperturbed.

I grinned, "I love Coldplay."

I was about to ask her another one of the many questions now in my head, but somewhere in the distance I heard the bell go.

"Saved by the bell!" She laughed quietly, and grabbing her things, headed back towards the building, leaving me sat against the tree.

Step 8, Be yourself: Complete.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Teaser

**Hey! here's a quick preview of the next chapter! Get reviewing! **

* * *

_**Jessica:**_ OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. EDWARD CULLEN JUST... AHH! WHERE THE HELL'S MY CAMERA?!

_**Bella:**_ Oh my lord. I suppose everyone does say that soccer players set pretty good standards, but… WOW.

_**James:**_ Blimey. Lauren and Jessica's gossip must have been truthful –for once. Geeze, lucky guy…

_**Jacob:**_ Ugh. He just HAD to go one up from me. Now he _definitely_ has Bella's attention…

_**Mike:**_ Oh for fucks sake. What's he on?! I want some. He's coming up with some pretty ingenious ideas. Maybe I could do something that drastic to get Bella's interest…

_**Jasper: **_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING WITH THAT THING AROUND MY SISTERS FACE?! He's my friend, but I swear I'll- Mmmm. Alice looks so sexy in that costume. I just wanna rip it off...

_**Lucy (Random Partier):**_ Ohh yum! Good thing I brought my camcorder. This baby's going on youtube for sure! I really should find Em so she can watch… nah. I'm not missing this for a second!

_**Emily (Random Partier #2):**_ Oh my god! When I got dragged here I never thought it would be so much FUN! I mean… shit. I'm coming back to these La Push parties! Maybe I should find Lucy; she wouldn't want to miss this… nah. I have a front row seat; I'm not giving it up!


	9. Step 6

**Hey! So, we're doing pretty well on the review side of things****191! That's pretty damn good for 8ish chapters! Special mention for our 200th****by the way ;)**

**We want to say a few things before the chapter.**

**1, We're so sorry this has taken so long to be posted. Not only is it a long chapter (15 pages!), but also we've been really busy with... well… life to be honest.**

**2, Like we just said, it's a long one. We had so much to squeeze in!**

**And 3, is anyone excited? Wanna know what happened? Then why are you looking up here? READ PEOPLE READ! :D**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lucy**

**P.S **_**Emily's tune – The Fray – She Is**_

_**Lucy's tune – Pink! – So What**_

* * *

**Bella**

"Jasper _seriously_! I have an English essay in today, and I'd rather not be given a detention for handing it in a millennia late!" I shouted at Jasper as he turned, _way too slowly for my liking,_into the parking lot.

Of course, as much as I told myself that I was only being a conscientious student, I couldn't escape the feeling that a certain bronze haired soccer player had a little more to do with my impatience than a frankly slightly crap sub-standard essay anyway.

I glanced at my watch and sighed in frustration. The bell was about to go, and now there was no chance of even catching a glimpse of Edward, _er_... of my English teacher, before homeroom began. _Stupid_ Alice and her _stupid_ mascara.

Jasper drove around the parking lot looking for an available space. He was frustratingly laid back. As I scanned the area, I noticed something unnerving.

No silver Volvo... He was never late.

Why wasn't he here?

My mind started running through stupid scenarios.

_He could have had a car accident…_

_He could be in hospital, deathly ill…_

_He could have been mugged last night, then left in the street to die…_

"Bella…Bella?" I jumped and turned towards the door, where Alice was, looking worried.

"Yeah, Alice? Sorry, just zoned out for a bit there."

She carried on giving me the worried look, but carried on with whatever she was saying before.

"So yeah, I'm coming round tonight at 5 so we can get hair, makeup and the costumes sorted out."

"Alice," I said, bewildered. "The party doesn't start until ten. That's five hours! How can it _possibly_ take that long?"

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella." She said in a disappointed. "We need to get ready as early as possible."

I sighed, "Whatever." At least I'd look half decent when I saw Edward.

I mean, my English teacher.

Obviously.

**Edward**

I had just woken up and was lying in bed when I heard my phone ring. I rolled over and grabbed it off my bedside table, flipping it open, "Hello?" I said, sleepily.

"Dude! Guess where we're going today?" It was Emmett, again.

"School?" I asked.

"No. Guess again?" He said, his voice full of excitement, "Well, ok. I'll tell you. A spa!"

"A what?" I asked, confused.

"A spa. My mom got free vouchers for the day, and if you'd take a look at your step for today, then you'll see why we're going." He said. I sighed and rolled off the bed onto the floor, grabbing the book from under the mattress, opening it to the correct page.

_Step 6: Personal hygiene is a must._

_Always stay fresh and clean. Brush your teeth, style your hair and dress well enough to show her that you do know how to take care of yourself. This alone will give you an edge over most other guys out there._

"Aww, Emmett, we can't skip school to go to a spa, and anyway, don't you think that it's a bit gay? You know, two guys, going to a _spa_ for the day? And skipping school to do it?" I asked, standing up and heading into my bathroom.

"No! Don't be stupid. I'll call Mike and ask him to tell the office that we've caught cold or something, it'll be fine, I'll pick you up in thirty." He said, and hung up.

My God.

And he called _me_ excessively feminine...

**Jessica**

"Lauren!" I called out across the parking lot.

She crossed the road to me and we headed towards the building together.

"Hey Jess, mind if we go to the office quickly, I have a letter to deliver for my mom?" She asked me.

"Of course not." I answered reflexively. You didn't argue with Lauren. Usually, I just tried to go with the flow. It was easier for everyone.

When we got into the office, we found we were not alone. Mike was just in front of us, in the line to speak to Mrs Cope. My heart skipped a beat, Mike was _perfect_, his blonde hair fell just across his forehead and his blue eyes looked so deep. Of course not as deep as Edward's perfect green ones. _Sigh_.

"Hi Mike!" I said, flashing my best smile, showing my white teeth.

"Oh! Hi Jess." Was it me, or did he just _flinch_? Oh, well, it must have been Lauren's new hairstyle; she did look like a complete dog.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked him.

"Oh, you'll laugh at this," He said, his brilliant smile dazzling me slightly, "Edward and Emmett have gone to the 'Bien Santé' Spa, in the city centre. God knows why… but I'm here to make their excuses." He laughed.

My eyebrows went up at his admission, "Are they gone all day?" I asked. The thought of a whole day without Edward made me feel almost ill. What would people think if he was skipping without me? They'd probably assume he had some other girl!

Lauren looked at me frantically, and I knew she was thinking the same, only probably about Emmett. She's been crushing on him since the first day of freshman year.

"Erm… Lauren, a word outside please?" She nodded and we all but ran from the office.

As soon as Mike was out of earshot Lauren whispered to me, "Follow me back to mine then I'll drive us. Only Mike's seen us this morning; they'll think we're sick. We're going for a spa day!"

**Edward**

"What does '_Bien Santé_' even mean?" Emmett asked me in the car on the way to the spa.

"Good health. It's French." I answered, shortly. I was still pissed off because he was making me come here.

Minutes later we pulled into the car park, I sat still for a minute, reluctant to go in. "C'mon Edward! Don't be such a baby, it won't be that bad!" Emmett whined.

I sighed and flung my door open, walking purposefully towards the building, in the double doors and to the reception desk. Emmett followed behind, speaking to the receptionist when he caught me up, "Hello, reservation for McCarty."

She nodded, "Ok. If you'd like to wait there," She pointed to some chairs, "and someone will be with you shortly."

I took a seat, and pulled out my phone, no messages. I don't know what I was expecting, Bella doesn't even have my cell…

She could get it if she wanted though, Jasper and Tanya had it. Maybe I should text her? Just to ask what she was going to be at the party tonight…

I sent a quick message to Jasper;

_Hey Jazz,_

_What's your sister's cell number, I have to ask her something about this 'cheerleading' crap…_

_Thanks_

_Edward._

It didn't take him long to reply, and I quickly opened a new message, keying in the number her sent me, and typing the message;

_Hey Bella,_

_What are you going as tonight? I was hoping to coordinate…_

_Edward_

I pressed send and slid the phone back into my pocket.

I looked up and noticed two girls standing at the desk, their backs to us, they looked familiar but from this angle it was hard to tell.

"Emmett," I whispered, "Is that _Lauren_ and _Jessica_?" I asked completely speechless.

He looked up from the copy of Cosmo he was flicking through, and gasped, "Shit yeah. Mike must've blabbed. We've gotta get out of here!"

I looked around trying to find a hiding place or quick exit, no such luck. The only way to go was into the rest of the spa.

Just at that moment the doors opened and a woman stepped into the room, she looked at us and smiled, "Ahh! You're next boys, would you like to come through?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yes!" We answered in unison, practically pushing her back through the doors in an effort to get away.

As soon as the doors shut behind us we both breathed a quick sigh of relief and followed the woman into the first door on the right, "Erm… Emmett?" I said, looking around the room, "What exactly are we having done?"

**Bella**

As I sat in Maths, almost dying of boredom, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out under the desk and glanced down to find I had one message from an unknown number;

_Hey Bella,_

_What are you going as tonight? I was hoping to coordinate…_

_Edward_

My heart sped up as I read the name, and I wondered briefly how he'd gotten my number. Eventually deciding that I didn't care either way, I set about composing a reply;

_I'm afraid it's a secret, if I told you I'd have to kill you, or die of embarrassment myself. If I tell you that Alice picked them, I'm sure you'll understand. Let's just say that it's a little more… revealing, than I would have liked._

_B_

Satisfied with that I slid the phone back into my pocket and tried to concentrate on the maths in front of me. It didn't last long as quite soon after, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket again;

_Revealing? Is that a bad thing? I think we should be giving Alice a medal really…_

_E_

I drew in a short breath, did that mean he _wanted_ me to show some skin? Unsure of how to reply, I changed the subject;

_So what/who are you going as this evening?_

_B_

The reply came quicker this time;

_I wish I knew._

I was just about to reply when Mr Varner shouted my name, "Bella! Is that a phone I see?"

I slid it under a book, "No sir." I answered.

He glared at me, "Don't let me see it again."

Just a few hours later, I was standing in my room, feeling frankly sick to my stomach.

"Bella! Don't you love me?" Alice whined at me.

"Yes, of course but enough to wear that? I don't know…" I replied, staring in horror at the dress she was holding up.

As usual, Alice had gone completely over the top with our costumes, her theme was, and I quote, 'Slutty Comic Book Heroines'.

And if you thought that was bad, you should have seen the costumes, Alice was, oddly enough, Pussy Galore, from the Bond movies (which I felt was a very loose interpretation of the comic book theme, but who was I to argue with Alice...) Rose was Cat Woman, and I was Super Girl.

I know what you're thinking, that sounds normal enough, but the Pussy Galore outfit was practically lingerie, the super girl outfit had the shortest skirt known to man attached to it, and the cat woman costume, well let's just say it involved a whole lot of latex.

"Alice! I can't pull that off…" I said, a hint of regret in my voice as I stared at the dress.

"Bella, you can and you will. We have just _two_ hours to get ready, so MOVE!" She scolded me.

"Fine." Knowing I was never going to win the argument, I snatched the dress and headed for Jasper's bathroom, as Rose was using mine.

Ten minutes and several near casualties later, I stepped back into my room to find Alice and Rose fully dressed. What little self-esteem I had completely evaporated. They both looked gorgeous.

Alice, however, didn't give me chance to contemplate this, grabbing me and pushing me into my desk chair. Her and Rose immediately set to work, tugging various different brushed through my hair, and pasting on more make-up than I'd ever worn.

I was sure to look a cheap tart. Not only was I wearing an utterly indecent costume that made me feel ugly compared to the goddesses that were my best friends, but I had so much foundation on, I must have looked like a clown. I always put my faith in Alice and Rose, but this time maybe I would have to put my foot down…

An hour later, along with a bouncy Rose, Alice was jumping around the room, declaring her masterpiece was complete. I cringed at the thought of what I would look like.

"3, 2, 1, voila!" they shouted, as Alice turned me towards the full-length mirror.

I could have screamed at what I saw.

Light, natural looking foundation, although it felt like bucket loads going on…

Smokey eyes, giving me that seductive look…

Deep, plump, crimson lips that just screamed sex…

And the body of the woman staring back to me couldn't possibly belong to me. She curves in all the right places, the illusion of a full cleavage that I just didn't have, long, pale slender legs, and red stiletto heels, accentuating and defining my legs.

_Maybe tonight would go better than planned…_

**Edward**

"Alright gentlemen, if you would like to follow Miranda, she'll lead you to the sauna area, where you can strip down and relax. She will also supply you with robes, drinks, and anything else you need." She smiled, gesturing towards a young blonde, with more eye makeup on than _Gene Simmons_ wore, who looked as though she'd won the lottery.

Great. Just great. Another Jessica…

Emmett grinned at her, and winked flirtatiously, feeling completely at ease.

The way _I_ should have been. But I wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about _her_…

Damn it, I'd better get into her pants. And fast.

That's all it was, right? I just saw her as a threat, unexplored territory…right? It was nothing more was it? It couldn't be. I was _sure_.

I mean, I had been quite drawn to Angela at one point. She didn't seem to have the same malicious mind that the normal beauties of our school had. I never caught her bitching about others behind their backs, she was always polite, and seemed to have others best interests at heart. _And_ she was gorgeous.

Nice, polite, kind, intelligent, not to mention fit. She had everything a guy was looking for, but there was something about Bella Swan... Something intriguing.

I put all thoughts of Bella out of my mind as I followed Emmett and _Miranda the panda_into a cream coloured side corridor, littered with bamboo plants and miniature water features.

Maybe this day might be relaxing after all…

"Right, boys," Ms Panda said, in a high-pitched voice, drawing out the oi in boys. I was regretting this day already…

"We're going to start off with a twenty minute session in the sauna, then a quick dip in the Jacuzzi. After that, our trained masseuse will be down to give you the full works. Sound good?" she murmured, licking her lips 'subtly'.

I wanted to get away, as soon as possible, so I did what I knew best.

I flirted the pants off her. _Rhetorically speaking of course._

There was only one girl I wanted to strip and she _didn't_ look like a traumatised Barbie.

"Excuse me Ms…Miranda?" I practically purred, smirking sexily. Her eyes widened and I swear her pupils dilated. "Would you mind getting me and my friend a Jack Daniels, and see if we can have some muscle soak added to the Jacuzzi? I've been working _so_ hard down at the gym, _panting _and _sweating_..." I added with a wink. Her lips parted and a nauseating growl, supposedly meant to be sexy, that made me internally cringe.

"Of course, I'll get right on it." She attempted to wink back at me, but her excessive mascara prevented her from fully opening her eyes. She walked out the door swaying her hips like there was no tomorrow. _Way to lay it on thick…_

I opened my mouth to ask Emmett a question, but was interrupted.

"What… the _hell_ was _that_?" he gaped at me, open mouthed.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, incredulous. I always acted this way, didn't I?

"Dude, that was just disturbing…" he laughed, relieving the room of tension.

"Just getting my own way. You pout and get your puppy dog eyes out, I have my own methods." I said, laughing at his expression.

Suddenly I heard a high-pitched voice in the corridor, "Oh Lauren, they must be here _somewhere_. We just have to find them and act like it was a total coincidence."

"Easier said than done." Replied the other voice.

I turned to Emmett, my own look of horror mirrored in his face. "Oh my god, we need to get out of here." He whispered.

I looked around; there were two exits, one into the corridor, and Lauren and Jessica's waiting arms… or into the sauna.

The decision didn't take me long, "Into the sauna, quick."

I shoved open the door and we scrambled in. The spa had multiple saunas, each only made for two or three people so Emmett's bulk made it quite cramped.

We sat in silence, trying not to move or breathe too loudly, listening as they came into the room we had just left, "They're not here." Jess said. "I told you, they went the other way."

"No." Lauren said, "I saw them come this way, check the Sauna's."

_Shit_.

I heard them approaching and desperately tried to think of a way to get rid of them, suddenly Emmett's head snapped in my direction. "Follow my lead." He whispered.

Then suddenly he took in a big gulp of air and moaned loudly.

"What the fuck!" I almost shouted, containing my voice to a whisper at the last minute.

I heard the girls start outside the door, "What was that?" Jess whispered.

"I don't know. It came from in there." Lauren answered, they were right outside the door now.

Emmett moaned again, and, in his loudest voice said, "Ohh! Faster!"

"Oh my god." I heard Lauren say faintly.

I soon caught on to his plan and gave my own contribution, in a deep voice I said, "Oh Bob! That's it, that's the spot!"

I heard gasps outside, and Lauren exclaimed, "Oh my god! It's two men!"

"Quick get out before they're done!" Jess said, and with that they both fled the room, Emmett and I emerging seconds later with very smug looks on our faces.

"C'mon." I said to Emmett, "I've had enough of this place already, please let's just go."

**Bella**

We arrived at Quil's house in Rosalie's BMW at about 9:30, only to find at least three people already completely trashed and throwing up on the front lawn.

Rose parked her car far enough away that it wouldn't be damaged, but close enough that she could still see it.

Dodging the drunks on the lawn, we made our way to the front door, I pushed it open and headed in, only to be greeted by at least thirty kids packed into the small hallway.

We threw our coats on the stairs and pushed our way through the crowds heading for the sitting room, Quil and Embry's makeshift VIP area for the night. Only about twenty people, including us, had special invites, which allowed access into the room.

We found it quickly; the crowds were thickest around the door. Embry was standing in the doorway, attempting to control the crowd, he saw us and waved, "Ok everyone! VIPs coming through, _move_!" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes at Alice, "This is ridiculous..."

She shrugged, "A little, but I'm not complaining."

To my immense surprise, the kids moved out of the way, allowing us to enter the room unscathed.

Inside, there were about six of Quil and Embry's other friends. I recognised a few, Sam, and his girlfriend Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and a another tall tanned boy a didn't recognise.

"Girls, you know Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, and this is Seth." I nodded at Seth, but was quickly distracted by a commotion outside the door.

All of a sudden, to warm hands covered my eyes.

"Howdy partner!" said a voice, in a terrible southern accent.

I grinned. There was only one person gay enough to go cowboy.

My best friend.

I spun around at stared at James. I bit my lip, holding in laughter for all of two seconds, until I couldn't contain it anymore and it burst out.

"You… came as…?" I managed to gasp out, in between my hysteria.

He blushed, but grinned all the same.

"I was aiming for Brokeback Mountain if you must know." He said, in mock annoyance. But soon joined in my laughter.

"And just what are you wearing Miss Swan? A few pieces of cloth! Does Jasper know about this..?" I looked at my shoes guiltily, avoiding his eyes.

I sucked at lying.

"Bella, you know he's going to murder you right?" he smirked.

"I'm aware..." I said, snarkily.

He smiled down at me and pulled me into a hug. Suddenly I heard a series of catcalls outside, I turned towards the door, not knowing what to expect.

**Edward**

"We are so late." I complained from the passenger seat of Emmett's jeep as we pulled up outside Quil's house. "This is your fault. If you hadn't put up such a fuss about your stupid costume."

"But it would have been so cool! I was born to be the hulk!" He whined.

"Em. You're the one who pestered Jasper to tell us Rose and Bella's costumes so we could co-ordinate. You can't just decide at the last minute you're going to paint yourself green instead."

"Shut up and get out." He said, parking the jeep behind a showy BMW.

"C'mon let's go." I dragged him up to the front door and in the house through the crowds towards Quil's living room, or, for one night only, the VIP holding area.

Quil was at the door, "Hey Quil." I waved.

"Hey Edward, Em." He nodded, "Come on in. Most people are already here."

As we walked in I heard Quil shout into the crowd, "Dude, nice tux!"

Who was wearing a _tux_?

"Thanks, man. Alice picked it, or should I say Pussy." Said a voice.

_What?_

There was muffled laughter.

"Pussy?" Embry asked confused, "Oh! Pussy galore! So who are you then Jazz?"

Oh, it was Alice and Jasper.

"The names Swan, Jasper Swan."

**Bella**

"The names Swan, Jasper Swan." He said as he walked in the room.

I laughed "Jazz, you sooo cannot do the British accent, you sound like you're from Banglade-" I stopped mid-sentence as I turned round and found myself staring into Edward Cullen's perfectly formed chest.

Wait. I did _not_ just think that.

"Erm… Edward!" I said slowly. _Well done Bella. Now he thinks you're retarded._

He laughed, flashing that gorgeous grin, "Bella! Nice costume!" He said looking down. "It's nice to see we have _something_in common."

Not getting what he was talking about, my witty reply was, "Huh…"

I looked at his costume and quickly blushed; he had on a superman outfit, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't realise. You kind of …. Startled me." _Dazzled me more like._

"Sorry. I can assure you it was unconscious startling."

"No worries, I believe you." I tried to give him my nicest smile, although I probably only succeeded in frightening him.

He smiled back, looking undisturbed, "Want a drink?" He asked, "I'm sure there has to be _something_ alcoholic around here somewhere…" He looked pointedly at the bottles of Bacardi Breezers stacked neatly on the fireplace.

"Sure, thanks."

He turned and headed off across the room in search of beverages.

In the mean time I took the opportunity to check out everyone else's costumes, Jasper was James Bond, which explained Alice's choice of costume.

Emmett was wearing a Bat Man costume which caused me to burst into hysterics, Rose being Cat Woman was going to cause fireworks later I could tell already.

James, well, James just looked hilarious.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jessica and Lauren walk in, surely they weren't VIPs?

And what were they wearing? That was not a costume. It was _lingerie._

Seconds later, Edward was back at my side, two cocktail glasses in hand.

"What is it?" I asked with some trepidation.

"That, Bella, is a Bacardi Daiquiri. I part Bacardi superior, 1 part lemon juice (freshly squeezed) and half a teaspoon of sugar, served on the rocks." He handed me the glass, "I made it myself, no-one else has touched it. There's nothing in it, trust me."

I smiled, "I trust you." I said, and took a sip. "Wow, that's good. I'll remember that one. Where'd you pick that up?" I asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised the things you pick up when you earned your pocket money as a kid bussing tables in a bar." He laughed.

Just then, all the lights in the room went down, and Quil's voice came on over the sound system, "Hey everyone! Welcome to the VIP area!"

Everyone in the room cheered, "So," he continued, "There are about 30 people with VIP invites, you know who you are. Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, you are not included - get out." The room burst into laughter as Jess and Lauren headed out of the door as quickly as possible. "Just enjoy yourselves!" Quil finished, and the music blared out much louder than before.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Harsh..."

I nodded, "But it's Lauren and Jessica, and for once, the boys aren't fawning over them... Edward must have started a new trend... I think we should enjoy it." We shared a quick grin before I turned around to find Edward still beside me.

"Oh! I love this!" I shouted to Edward over the music, laughing.

"What is it?" He asked, looking slightly shocked. It probably wasn't his scene.

"Florence & The Machine!" He looked confused.

I rolled my eyes at him.

He looked around the room at the large crowd of people dancing, and for once, didn't look quite as confident as I was used to seeing him, "How do you dance to this...?"

I'm not sure what came over me, but suddenly I was grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the crowd.

**Edward**

A cover version of some 80s song that I vaguely recognised came on the stereo, and the next thing I knew, she was grabbing my arm and pulling me out into the throngs of people.

"Come on!" She shouted, so, of course, I willingly followed.

"How do you _dance_ to this?" I asked, raising my voice to be heard.

"Like this, come on, it's easy." She put her hands on my waist and started to sway her hips.

I tried desperately to focus on her face, although it was incredibly difficult.

I spent the rest of the song pretty much still, completely mesmerised by the movement of her hips.

The song finished way too quickly, and before I had a chance to speak to her, she disappeared into the crowds.

I sighed and headed off for something with a bit more alcohol in. It didn't take me long to find the beer crates, stacked just outside the back door, chilling in the cold air.

I grabbed two to save myself a trip and headed back into the large sitting room, scanning the crowd for Bella.

Unfortunately, Emmett found me first. "Eddie!" He slurred, "Saw you dancing with her. You _have_ to tap that!" He was shouting almost now, and I prayed Bella wouldn't hear.

I spotted Rose across the room knocking back Tequila shots with Kate and Tanya. Where did Quil and Embry get all this stuff?

"Em, why don't you go ask Rose to dance?" he waved his hand at me, and headed across the dance floor towards Rosalie.

_Well this might be interesting…_

I wasn't drunk enough to pursue Bella for a replay of our last dance.

_Not yet any way…_

**Emmett**

I sauntered sexily over to Rose, feeling pretty confident. Thank god for alcohol.

By the time I reached her, Kate and Tanya had just gotten up and headed into the kitchen.

_Perfect._

I sat down next to her, but she didn't even acknowledge me. Obviously her empty vodka bottle was more appealing to her than I was. I would have to try harder.

"Hey Rose," I said seductively, with only a hint of slurring. "Wanna dance? I'll let you touch my biceps."

She slowly turned to look at me, and stared back blankly.

"You aren't chatting me up are you?"

I grinned at her. This should be easy.

Slowly, her face contorted from indecision, to immense anger.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She seethed. "Idiot!"

My eyes widened immensely, and after a final glance in her direction, I scampered away.

_Someone didn't take her Midol._ I thought to myself, and chuckled sarcastically.

Bitch.

**Bella**

I stumbled across the room, my third Vodka in hand. This wasn't usually my scene, but everyone else was wrecked, and if you can't beat them, join them.

I collapsed into a seat, and finding Embry sat next to me looking equally drunk I turned to him and slurred, "Great parrrr-ty!"

"Thanks Bells… You look hot tonight… Whooo are you again?" he looked at me confused.

"Bella! Silly!" I giggled.

"Noooo. What person?" He giggled now.

"Oh! Erm… I don't remember… Alice choosed it… I think…"

**Edward**

In my drunken haze, I scanned the dark room looking for Bella.

Eventually my I spotted her sat in a corner next to Embry, surrounded by empty bottles. She had been busy.

How could I get her attention…?

I would need to do something pretty big…

**Jasper**

I sat Alice on my lap and surveyed the area. I was pretty drunk, the alcohol had been passed around like water, but I could still remember my name. Just about.

I had to bite back a groan as Alice shifted on my lap. It didn't help matters that she was totally sexed up either…

I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair and prayed with all my might for some kind of distraction. Please God, _anything_.

Just then, the room erupted into girlie screams, and I jerked my head towards the commotion.

I flinched as a girl ran right past me, towards the crowd of shrieking girls, screaming that she needed her video recorder.

Weird…

I couldn't see what was actually happening over the other side of the room, too many people were crowded round. I turned my focus back to Alice and decided that I didn't want to know.

Suddenly though, my attention was pulled away from my sexy and willing girlfriend as a red cape was flung out from the centre of the crowd, landing on the floor just a few feet away from us.

I still couldn't tell what was going on, but I quickly noticed three things - Alice's attention was decidedly fixed on whatever was going on in that crowd. Edward and Emmett were both missing from the room. And 'Sex Bomb' by Tom Jones was playing, very loudly.

I cringed suddenly, putting the pieces together and realising that once again, either Edward or Emmett were once again indulging in one of their infamous drunken strip teases.

_Every fucking time. _Unfortunately, seeing Edward and Emmett's naked bodies was becoming all too common for these sorts of situations. It seemed that neither of them, although usually it was Emmett's idea, could have even a sip of alcohol without needing to strip.

Their egos were far too big. It was quite unsettling.

"This cannot be happening!" Alice murmured, mirroring my own thoughts, but not looking anywhere near as upset as she should have been.

Suddenly a girl emerged from the fray, red face and screaming, a pair of red spandex clutched in her hands.

"Fucking hell." I said with a sigh.

Suddenly the crowd started to part, as Edward, now clad only in his boxers, sauntered across the room towards Embry and… _MY SISTER._

_No way._

As he got close he began gyrating his hips slightly, angling them towards Bella.

She looked quite confused, evidently not knowing whether to laugh or throw up. I didn't want to think about that slightly dazed look on her face, similar to the one on the faces of the other girls in the room, which screamed of... admiration. I shuddered.

Once he was close enough he grabbed her arms and pulled her up close to him.

I tipped Alice off my lap and stood up to intervene, "Oww." Came her small voice from the floor, "Jazzy, I hurt my ass…" She smiled as seductively as is possible when you're wrecked and on the floor, "Will you take me home and rub it better?"

I didn't need asking twice. All my previous concerns forgotten, I scooped her up and we were out the front door in seconds standing on the sidewalk as I hailed a cab.

**Rosalie**

I ambled through rooms, looking for something to do. It had been a long time since I'd spoken to Emmett. I don't know what provoked that anger in me. Maybe it was the drink… Or the anger that still lingered on from years ago when he'd picked friendship with Edward over all of the rest of our group.

I supposed that I ought to apologise to him. That had been a while ago now, and after all, it seemed like Bella was getting on better with Edward now, so why shouldn't I be civil to Emmett.

As I neared the kitchen doorway, I heard a booming voice I recognised all too well.

Emmett was in there with Mike and Tyler.

I leaned up against the wall, so I wouldn't be seen, and listened to the rest of their conversation, drawn in for some reason.

"Yeah, and I decided to cut her a break, seeing as she was sat drinking all on her own, right, and I go over to her, and she fucking explodes! I mean, I knew she was bad, but that? Pure evil. She's a total bitch."

The boys murmured in agreement.

I felt tears prickle my eyes. He couldn't really think that could he? I wasn't _that_ bad.

"I guess she's used to guys falling all over her, what with her being the school whore and everything. Just because people were ignoring her she has to get all menstrual. She is the definition of the spoilt trust fund baby, don't you think?"

I couldn't control the tears this time. They gushed desolately down my cheeks. I would have stayed longer, and listened to just how much the only person that really caught my interest loathed me, but I heard a shuffling to the right of me.

I swung around, ready to fight whoever was waiting to mock me, when I noticed what had made the noise.

Some girl I had seen earlier was crashed out on the bottom of the stairs, with a camcorder in her hands. Her presence woke me up in a sense, and I fled the house before anyone else could notice me.

Who was he to make me cry?

A pig-headed jock, with no conscience, obviously.

* * *

**Review please! x**


	10. Step 7

***IMPORTANT***

**After last chapter, some people had some concerns about the level alcohol that was consumed in the last chapter, especially considering the age of the characters. I understand that the drinking age is 21 in the States, not 18 like it is here, but I need to point out that I'm the same age as Edward and Bella in this story, and I've been drinking alcohol provided by my parents at house parties for three years. I'm sure others of you will agree that that's not so unusual.**

**Anyway, on to lighter subjects, we've now started a new Fic called Peace Within Chaos, which is slightly more angsty than this but still good, so please check it out if you have chance!**

**But back to this one - Thanks for all your awesome reviews! Think we can hit 300 with this chapter? I hope so!**

**Ly x**

**Emily & Lucy**

**P.S**_**Emily's Tune - Yazoo - Only You (God knows why... it's a weird one.)**_

_**Lucy doesn't get a tune tonight. Her behaviour hasn't warranted one.**_

**Edward**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I lay still with my eyes closed for a moment trying to remember what had happened… I had nothing.

After an interminable amount of time, I heard voices and footsteps nearby. Nearby what? Where was I?

I slowly opened my eyes, clamping them shut again half a second later to shield my retinas from the blinding sunlight.

It took only a few more seconds to work out that I was in Quil's living room. I must have passed out the night before… Which then begged the question, how much did I have to drink?

Judging by my headache, that was probably the wrong question.

Shielding my face with my arms I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, as my eyes adjusted I saw that what had last night looked like the VIP room of a chic LA club, now looked like it had been ransacked by burglars.

The sofa I was lying on was tipped over and I was lying on what should have been the back, but which was now serving as the seat, lying on the floor with the feet sticking out to the left.

I rolled to my right and landed on the floor with a soft thud. I pulled my knees up, then grabbing onto them, pulled the rest of my body up too. Around me the room was in various states of disarray, there were smashed bottles on the floor and stains and… _underwear_?

...

I shook my head and slowly got to my feet, the room spinning around me slightly. I groaned and headed for the kitchen, hoping to track down either some juice, food or aspirin, preferably all three.

I pushed the door open and wandered in, finding Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared and that Seth kid. They turned round at the sound of the door and seeing me immediately burst into hysterics.

I looked around confused, then felt a cool breeze on my legs, and stomach and on my… oh! Shit. I looked down slowly, _what did I do last night?_

I turned on my heel and ran full pelt back into the living room. When did I take my clothes off? And more importantly, why?

I grabbed my clothes, pulling them on impatiently, and got the hell out of the house as fast as I could. I unlocked my car and slid in, powering it up and heading in the direction of Emmett's.

I arrived ten minutes later, parked my car on the curb and headed up the drive. As I knocked on the door I tried to remember the previous night, I had arrived after Bella… She was looking hot, I remembered that much. We'd danced, we definitely danced, the song reverberated through my mind. Something about having the love.

Emmett's mom opened the door, "Hi there, Edward! Nice to see you, you're just in time for lunch, come on in!"

"Hi Peggy, is he up yet? We had a bit of a rough night… I think…" I replied, stepping in to their warm inviting kitchen, I could smell toasted sandwiches on the grill.

"Just." She answered, "A girl stayed the night…" She wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed.

Emmett was just like his mom, she was a pretty big woman, with curly brown hair and dimples, but the biggest likeness was in personality, they were both incredibly laid back.

As much as I loved Esme, she would never be able to deal with me bringing a girl home for an overnight stay… Not that there were any girls around here even worthy of meeting my parents.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice just screamed, _Bella! Your mom would love her..._ But I shook it off and focused on the kitchen. Although it was the middle of the day, Peggy was still in her pyjamas and a Japanese kimono style robe, with her hair in rollers.

I smiled, suppressing a laugh; she was the epitome of 50s housewife chic. Emmett's dad, Ben, was sat at the table, also in pyjamas, reading the paper. He looked up as I entered, "Ah! Edward, son. Sit down, Peggy's making grilled cheese. You gonna join us?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes, sir." I answered sitting down next to him.

As Peggy laid lunch out on the table, Emmett sauntered in, stretching his arms above his head. I swear that boy could smell food a mile away, conscious or not.

"Oh hey, sex bomb, how are the hips?" He smirked, as he pulled out a chair and sat next to me.

Two pairs of eyebrows rose in question, but I was otherwise distracted.

_The underwear on the floor…_

_Waking up naked..._

Oh god, _tell_ me I didn't!

I turned to Emmett, who was wearing the smile.

The devilish, mischievous 'oh yes you did!' smile.

"No! You're winding me up aren't you?" I asked, my face bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry man." He continued smirking as I sat with my head in my hands in anguish. "It was a pretty entertaining show though."

I moaned and slammed my head onto the table, as laughter filled the room.

"The worst thing is," Emmett continued. "You don't remember a thing do you?"

I opened my mouth to disagree, but he was right. I couldn't remember squat of my night from arriving onwards.

"I thought so. Well, thank god for technology! Some chick got the whole thing on camera, you can watch it on YouTube."

Fuck.

I silently begged Emmett with my eyes not to go on, and that he could elaborate later. Thankfully, he reluctantly agreed. Mock Edward time was over. For now…

I ate my sandwich in silence, paying no part in the warm and happy banter among the family. I was glad no one tried to initiate conversation with me; I just needed time to think.

After all, what could Bella have seen? Likelihood was, whatever had gone on last night was going to hurt my chances of completing the bet.

Talk to Bella: the first thing on the 'sort out the ass you made of yourself' list.

Watch the video: came in close second.

As we headed upstairs, towards my doom, I felt strange emotions. I didn't worry as much for my own dignity, half as much as I worried about Be- the bet.

The door closed behind us, and I actually gulped. I was dreading this, where as a month ago, I would have been in hysterics along with Emmett.

What had changed me? _Or more like who…_

He switched on his Laptop, it booted up quickly, and he typed in the address, searching – _Edward Cullen: Sex Bomb Extraordinaire!_

I groaned and flopped back onto Emmett's bed. Why? Just why? I was beginning to see why people didn't believe in god.

He clicked on the correct video and made it full screen.

There I was, in just my black boxers, grinding… no, thrusting towards some poor girls… oh.

Bella.

I'd know those gorgeous brown curls anywhere.

Oh Shit. What have I done? She'll never forgive me for this. On the screen I grabbed Bella by the shoulders and pulled her onto her feet, whispering something in her ear, she blushed and giggled, which I took to be a good thing; maybe she was drunk enough to have forgotten the whole thing too.

"Oh god! Turn it off!" I cried out as the video cut to a close up of my wandering hands on Bella's lower back… oh who was I kidding. They were firmly placed on her ass.

Emmett laughed, "Sure? You know, you got 13,000 hits this morning alone." He seemed impressed.

I swore. If she didn't remember last night, there was no way that she hadn't seen this.

I stood up, "Em, I've got somewhere to be. Tell your mom I said thanks for the sandwich."

"Oh Edward!" He stopped me before I left, "I took the liberty of checking you're step for the day, I wrote it down, here!" He shoved some paper at me, "I'll see ya lates…"

As I headed towards my car, I pulled out the paper and read the next step:

_Step 7 - Listen to her._

_If and when she speaks to you, be aware that girls know when they're being ignored. By listening to her, you can prove that you actually care about what she has to say, remember that all women love to talk about themselves._

**Bella**

I was downstairs, doing the laundry when the doorbell rang, assuming it was just Charlie or Jasper, I didn't bother to put anything over the blue bikini top and boy shorts I was wearing.

It was a pretty hot day for Seattle and I fully intended to make the most of it, but had been pulled from the garden ten minutes ago by the sound of the washing machine finishing its cycle.

I headed through the kitchen to the door, carrying the washing basket in my arms, resting it on my hip as I pulled back the catch and swung open the door.

I nearly dropped the basket when I saw who it was. It's not like I was expecting him, it's not every day that you have Edward Cullen standing on your doorstep, especially if it was the Edward Cullen who had last night stripped for you in front of a rather large crowd of appreciative girls… Even if he had been extremely drunk.

At the sight of him standing there on my step, his hair still wet from the shower, darkened by the water, my heart skipped a beat. He was wearing a button up and some snug fitting Levi's. Hmm…

_No. Bad Bella. Focus._

I put on my most annoyed face, "What do you want?" I practically spat the words at him, his face looked shocked… ok, maybe that was a little harsh. "Sorry, bad mood, are you here to see Jasper? I'm afraid he just went over to Alice's, you can probably catch him over there, do you know where-"

He cut me off, "I'm here to see you actually."

My heart sped up again, and I tried vainly to keep my breathing steady.

"Oh?" I tried to sound indifferent.

"I believe you left something of yours in my car?" He prompted.

"Oh!" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, "My cheerleading kit?" I guessed.

He nodded, producing the black bag from behind his back.

My face must have been purple by now, I hoped to god he hadn't looked inside.

"Oh my gosh! Thank-you!" I said sincerely, taking the bag from him.

As our fingers brushed a small electric spark pulsed between us and I pulled back in surprise.

"Oh! Sorry!" He said. "Erm… Bella? I have to apologise for something else too?"

Oh god tell me he didn't look in the bag! This was going to be an - _I'm sorry, I accidentally knocked over the bag and found a two years supply of tampons and some dirty underwear_ - kind of speech wasn't it, damn Alice and Rose. Why did I always have to carry around enough to supply the whole team?

According to Alice it was my duty as 'Vice-Captain' to make sure there were never any _accidents_. I guess she never got over the state championship incident…

Then he said something quite surprising, "Look, I'm sorry about my behaviour last night, it was unacceptable, I know. I shouldn't have done it, much less involved you in it." He actually looked… sincere.

I had to hold back a laugh, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Anyway, don't worry about it, you were drunk, we all do something like that at some point, it's a teenage rite of passage! Jasper did something similar a while back…" I laughed, "Only it was at our Grandma's 80th birthday… I'm not sure which is worse, screaming teenage girls, or screaming elderly pensioners…"

He laughed, and I was suddenly struck by the beauty of his features, he had a strong jaw, and a straight nose, perfectly in proportion with his perfectly kissable lips…

Focus.

"Ok," He started, "Well, it doesn't change the fact that I still feel awful. Let me take you out to coffee tomorrow, my treat, as an apology!"

I hesitated for a moment, and hoped he didn't notice. Was it really a good idea? I mean, this was Edward Cullen we were talking about. He was only interested in one thing – that much was common knowledge. But then, at the end of the day, it was just coffee. It wasn't automatically going to lead to sex.

"Sure, sure." I said, "Meet you at the Starbucks round the corner at ten?" I suggested.

"I'll pick you up at quarter to." He corrected.

"Ok." I smiled.

He grinned back, then turned and walked gracefully down the path back to his car.

I went back to my chores, trying to focus, but as hard as I tried, I just couldn't get the image of how hot his perfectly sculpted ass had looked as he had sauntered away from the house out of my head.


	11. Step 8

**Howdy Folks! Thankyou for ALL the AWESOME reviews xx And thanks for the peace Within Chaos Reviews too :D Although a few more would be nice :P **

**This one's up pretty quickly for us, so savour it! :D**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lucy**

**_P.S Emily's Tune - Goo Goo Dolls - Iris_**

**_Lucy, once again, was gone before i could ask her, so if you're bothered, which I highly doubt (because she picks crap ones) , you'll have to review and ask her :D_**

* * *

EPOV

I lay on my bed, reading Wuthering Heights, not my usual choice of literature, but Bella mentioned that it was one of her favourites, so I had stolen Esme's copy from her bookshelf.

I was almost at the end of the first volume, and so far, I really couldn't see what the attraction was with the book. It would be slightly more bearable if either Cathy or Heathcliffe had even one redeeming feature between them… but they were both so… _selfish_.

I put the book down and leaned across the bed to check the time on my alarm clock, twenty minutes.

I jumped up and headed into the bathroom. I stood in front of a mirror and attempted, unsuccessfully, to pull a comb through my tangled mess of bronze hair. I gave up after ten minutes, and headed into my room pulling out a brown button up and jeans.

As I headed through the hall and out to my Volvo, Esme called my name from the kitchen, from where I could already smell the Sunday dinner, "Edward! Don't be too long, lunch is at twelve thirty."

"Sure! I'll be back." I called and pulled open the front door. A sudden thought crossed my mind, and I slammed it shut again and sprinted back up the stairs to my room and pulled the book out from under my bed.

Yesterday's task had been to listen to her, which I had tried to do, but considering the conversation had only lasted for a matter of minutes so I hadn't had much of a chance, I could correct that today though.

I flipped through the book, opening it to the right page, _Step 8 – Notice her appearance._

_The perfectly applied mascara, the little flicky bits at the end of her hair, the tiny charm bracelet, all very everyday things, right? No. Wrong. Chances are, those little flicky bits took three hours and six third degree burns with a pair of straigteners, that mascara took forty five minutes and nearly gave her repetitive strain, and that charm bracelet, she probably stressed over whether to wear it or not for a week. So pay attention, and make sure she knows that you notice the 'little' things._

That shouldn't be too difficult, she always looked good, probably thanks to Alice, but still.

I darted back down the stairs and jumped into the Volvo, a big smile on my face.

It was strange but I was almost anxious to see her… Probably just my impatience with the book. 31 days really was a bit excessive.

The problem was, I still couldn't shake this feeling I had about Bella. Almost a protective feeling, like I wanted to keep her sheltered from the world…

I must be imagining things.

* * *

BPOV

"Alice. I'm going to get coffee with Edward Cullen. _The_ Edward Cullen. What do I do!?" I was practically screaming into the phone, whilst rooting frantically through my very limited wardrobe, throwing unsuitable outfits into a heap behind me.

"Ok. Whatever you do, _don't panic_. Kate and I are on our way right now. I'll bring everything you need." She said, her voice calm, although I could sense an undercurrent of excitement at the thought of playing Bella Barbie.

She hung up, and ten minutes there was a frantic knocking on my front door. "It's open, come in!" I called down.

Seconds later Alice appeared in my doorway, "Hi Bella. Sit on the bed, don't move a muscle. We have about twenty minutes, we need to be quick."

I sighed, knowing resistance was futile and sat down.

"Where's Kate?" I asked.

Alice grabbed my brush and started to pull it roughly through my hair. "Good question. KATE! Hurry!" She bellowed down the stairs.

I winced pulling my head away slightly, but she just grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me back. "Ow…" I complained.

"I'm COMING." Kate's voice came from downstairs, "If you didn't bring so much shit…" She grumbled, walking into my room, dragging a garment bag and two make-up cases with her. "Hi Bella. Sorry about this, I couldn't reign her in." She looked apologetic.

"No problem, it was beyond your control." I glared at Alice, who was now opening the cases and pulling out what looked like torture devices.

One scary looking metal thing stood out, "What is _that_?" I asked, disdainfully.

Alice laughed, "_That_ is an eye-lash curler, Bella. Now keep still."

For the next ten minutes I kept dead still until finally she pulled me up and chucked the garment bag at me, pushing me into the bathroom, "Get changed and brush your teeth." She advised. I raised my eyebrows, "You never know." She said, winking.

Once in the bathroom, I brushed, flossed and mouth washed, somewhat optimistically, then opened the bag; inside was a denim skirt and a gorgeous dark blue cami with small silver beads on the straps and a thin silver band around the bottom.

I groaned at the skirt, begrudging any occasion when I had to show my legs, but pulled them on anyway and headed back into my room.

"Ok." Alice said, in a business like tone, "You're ready. Edward should be here in three… two… one." Right on time, I heard a car pull up out side.

"Right. Good luck Bella, and if he tries anything, kick him right in the nadgers!" Kate said, slapping me on the back.

Nadgers…? Whatever, I didn't have time to ask. "Ok, I'll see you guys later, thanks!"

Alice thrust a pair of black heeled boots at me, and with that I headed downstairs to open the door, I don't know why I was so nervous. It's not like I wanted to impress Cullen. He was a man-whore, I reminded myself.

But a part of me was desperately hoping to get another chance to talk to the Edward I spoke to on Thursday lunchtime by the tree.

* * *

EPOV

She opened the door, and I had to grab on to the doorframe to keep myself upright, she looked _stunning_.

Her hair fell around her shoulders in perfect waves, and her eyes were perfectly made up, giving her a mysterious, smouldering effect.

I desperately wanted to touch her… to run my fingers across her beautiful red cheeks, of course she was blushing under my gaze.

I quickly realised she was probably embarrassed.

"Hi!" She almost squeaked. Was it possible that Bella was nervous?

"Hey Bella, you look stunning." She blushed an even deeper red, "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!" She said.

I reached out and took her hand to walk her to my car, but a our fingers touched, a bolt of electricity shot through.

I pulled away in shock, and the blush which had begun to recede slightly, was once again present on her beautiful face.

"Sorry!" She apologised.

I laughed gently, "Don't apologise! It's ok. So, Starbucks?" I asked, brushing off her worries.

"Sounds good." She smiled so radiantly that I couldn't help but reciprocate.

The five minute car journey passed in comfortable silence.

I pulled up in a space a little way down the busy street and jumped around to open Bella's door.

"Ok?" I asked, concerned. Her face looked a little green.

"I'm fine… You just drive _really _fast!" She said.

I helped her out, not letting go of her hand as we walked down the street.

"So," I told her as we walked into the coffee shop, "I started Wuthering Heights last night." I grinned, proud of myself.

"Really?" She asked, surprised, "And what do you think so far?"

"Well. I've only read to the end of the first volume, but so far, I'm not so sure." I stopped here to order the drinks and carry them back to a small table the corner, "Anyway," I continued, "I just don't get the main characters, are we supposed to like them? I mean, they're both horrible. They have absolutely no likeable qualities."

Bella laughed quietly, it was music to my ears, I also hoped she would do it more often, "I think their redeeming quality is their love." She said. "They're not supposed to be liked, only by each other."

"Hmm. I just don't see it somehow." I said, fiddling with my napkin.

"You will by the end." She assured me. I nodded.

Eleven thirty rolled around much too quickly. I looked at my watch and sighed, not wanting to part company with her.

Then an idea struck me, "Bella, I have to go. My mother, Esme, is making a Sunday dinner. I was wondering, would you like to join us? You don't have to, it's just…"

She cut me off, "I'd love too, let me just call Jasper and tell him he needs to order a pizza."

I laughed, "Ok, well let me call Esme and tell her to set an extra place."

I pulled my phone out and dialled the number, "Mom?"

"Yes Edward, what do you want?" She asked, sounding a bit stressed.

"Is it ok if I bring someone round for lunch?" I asked.

She perked up at that, "Of course! Is it a _girl_?"

I laughed, "Yes mom. It's a _girl_." I rolled my eyes at Bella who was sending a text, presumably to Jasper.

"Oh! I need to tell you're father! A girl… Oh! I should change! I'll see you soon son, don't be late!"

I laughed and shut my phone tucking it in my jeans pocket.

"So, ready to come meet the Cullens?" I asked, a wary smile on my face.

She blushed and I wondered why, "I guess so…" She sounded nervous.

I squeezed her hand, "You'll be fine, don't worry, they don't bite."

She grinned.

"So, what's the deal with James?" I asked, jokingly, "I promised Emmett I'd get the gossip."

She laughed, "The gossip? Well, there's a _lot_ of that. I still maintain that he told me first, you know. We were in second grade, Kate wanted him to ask her to a little dance that we were having, and I dropped some less than subtle hints, and he just said, 'Bella. I don't want to ask Kate. I'm going to ask _Jasper_."

I laughed loudly and she grinned again. "So Alice has some competition?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Indeed." She nodded, "He didn't officially tell us until ninth grade though, we were shopping, and we went into the fitting rooms of one shop, and he came with us, and Alice was in the cubicle next door, and I needed help getting out of this ridiculous dress, and he offered and I was like, erm… no." She paused for breath, "And he said, 'Oh, suck it up Bella. I'm gay."

She laughed.

I didn't. "What so he never mentioned it before, then suddenly, you're in a fitting room, and he likes men?"

She shrugged, "I guess he was going to tell us anyway."

I didn't argue with her. Instead I grabbed her hand and led her out into the street and towards my car.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why do you and Jasper live with just Charlie?" I asked.

She sighed, "My mom died."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said apologetically. _Way to put your foot in it Cullen._

"It's ok. We were pretty young. I don't really remember her… We don't talk about her any more." She stopped for a moment, "Sometimes I miss her… but it's more like mourning for a mother than mourning a person. I don't really know what she was like. It scares me that I don't remember her face and what her voice was like… But Charlie and Jazz never really like to talk about it…" She trailed off sadness evident in her voice. I don't know why, but suddenly I wanted her to tell me, to open up to me.

"What do you remember?" I asked softly, opening my car door for her to get in.

"Well… She had honey blonde hair, she was about medium height. I guess she was the same shape as me now. My body shape is hers, but my features are Charlie's." She explained, "Jasper has her face and hair. She used to bake cookies every Friday afternoon, so they'd be done when we got home. She taught Jasper to ride a bike when Charlie was too busy…" She trailed off then and looked down.

I lightly pulled her face up to look at her, "Bella?"

She nodded weakly, a small tear trickled down her face.

"It's ok to talk about it and cry about it, you know. Sometimes it's the only way."

She didn't respond, although the tears started to flow a little faster.

She just kept her eyes locked on mine. I had never noticed before how full of expression her beautiful brown eyes were.

I felt myself leaning in, and knew this wasn't the right moment but I was powerless to stop myself.

He lips were just inches from mine, when suddenly she jerked away, pulling quickly back into her seat and staring forwards, an unfathomable expression on her face.

"Erm.. ok. Yeah… let's go." I stuck the key into the ignition and pulled smoothly out of the space. I tried to think of something that would break the ice, "You know, my parents died too." I said quietly.

That got her attention, "They did?" She asked surprised. "But Esme? And Carlisle?"

"I'm adopted." I explained.

She nodded, "That makes a lot of sense, I've met Carlisle a few times at the hospital… I always thought he looked young to have a teenage kid."

I laughed, "Ah yes. You're quite a regular in ER I hear." She blushed, "Anyway, they died when I was about five. In a car accident, luckily at the time, I was at school. But although it's sad, and I miss them, I couldn't be luckier to have Esme and Carlisle." I smiled at the thought of my two wonderful adoptive parents. "How did your mom die?" I asked carefully.

"She was a gymnast… There was an accident. She fell and broke her neck…" She answered, not looking up from her hands.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say, so I settled for silence, and moved my hand on top of hers, stroking comforting circles on her palm.

As I turned onto our road, I felt Bella tense beside me. "You'll be fine. They will both love you, don't worry."

I heard her gasp slightly as we pulled up into view of the meadow and our big white house.

"My god." She said quietly, "It's gorgeous. You wouldn't believe that this was in the middle of Seattle."

"You haven't seen inside yet…" I said, grinning.

I jumped out and opened the door for her.

I grabbed her hand again and led her too the door, as we stepped onto the porch I leant down and whispered in her ear, "You'll be fine.".

She shivered and smiled up at me, her brown eyes full of trust.

"I know." She replied.

I opened the door and called out, "Mom! We're here."

"In the dining room, you're right on time, I'm just serving." She called.

Bella gave me a nervous smile as we walked through the sitting room and into the large dining room..

"This place is gorgeous…" She gasped.

I opened the door, "Tell that to my mother." I laughed.

"Tell what to your mother?" Esme asked from across the room, a big smile on her face. She was serving Yorkshire puddings up from a tray.

Carlisle was born and raised in England, and so every Sunday we sat down for a traditional roast dinner. It was the only time we got to catch up as we were usually all busy during the week for one reason or another.

"Hi mom, dad, this is Bella." I introduced her.

She smiled and Esme crossed the room in three long strides in order to envelope Bella into a big motherly hug.

I saw her whisper something into Bella's ear and Bella giggled softly, but I didn't hear what it was. I left them too it, and sat down, opposite my father.

Esme let Bella go and led her over to the table, seating her next to me.

Carlisle looked up, "Well hello again Bella, it's nice to finally meet you outside of work!"

We all laughed, and after that, any anxiety's that were previously an issue, seemed to dissolve, and we were all talking and getting along nicely.

Once we were finished my mother got up to clear the plates and Bella insisted on helping, leaving me and my father alone.

"I like this one Edward. Don't mess it up, yeah?" he said in a joking tone, but I could sense that he was at least partly serious.

I nodded, trying to laugh it off, but I knew he was right. Bella was the first girl I'd ever bought home before, my parents knew me well enough to realise that this meant I was serious.

I jumped up, "I'm going to see whether they need help." I explained, and practically skipped into the kitchen.

Bella was standing at the sink, washing the plates while my mother dried, "Hey, mom, mind if I borrow Bella?" I asked.

She laughed, "Of course. I'll finish this, you kids go have fun!"

Bella blushed, and dried her hands off on a towel, I grabbed her arm and towed her out into the sitting room, "So Bella," I said with a mock Italian accent, "Do you play soccer?"

"I watch?" She offered.

I laughed, "Then you could play?"

She laughed, "If I had too…"

"Fancy a bit of one on one?" I asked.

"Oh… I don't know…" She hesitated.

"Fair enough… If you don't think you can beat me…" I said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Erm.. Edward, hate to point out the obvious, but it's raining." She said, motioning towards the window.

"That just adds to the fun." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door, "Here, take your boots off, you can borrow Esme's trainers."

She sighed, "Ok. But if I get these clothes muddy, you can explain to Alice."

I laughed, "Ok, I think I'll take my chances."

"Seriously," She replied, "She can be pretty scary sometimes."

"I believe you. Now then," I opened the front door and we stepped out into the rain. "Do you see the goals?"

She nodded, I picked up the football and kicked it out into the rain, "I'll give you a head start! Go!" She laughed and dived into the rain after it.

I let her get to the ball before I followed her, catching her up in seconds.

"You can do better than that!" I teased, chasing her across the grass.

She moved to the right but then changed at the last second and dodged left, sprinting away from me and hurtling towards the goal post I had set up for whenever Emmett came over.

She pulled her leg back and shot the ball straight into the goal.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

She punched the air and jumped up and down.

I ran over too her, and gave her a high five, "Nice one Swan!"

She laughed and smiled up at me, her soaking hair stuck to her face.

"The rain suits you." I said with a smile, brushing a stray strand out of her face.

"You don't look so bad in it yourself." She said, shyly reaching out to stroke her thumb across my cheek.

I don't know how long we stood there like that, but suddenly, I leaned down and lightly brushed my lips against hers.

Before I had a chance to straighten back up, she put her arm around the back of my head, and pulled me back down into a passionate kiss.

I could taste the rain as I ran my tongue across her lips, slowly; she parted her lips allowing me entrance.

Slowly, I began exploring the inside of her mouth. She tasted like freesias, strawberries and sunshine all rolled into one.

If this was how I could spend the rest of my life, there was no point in dying, because there was no heaven that could be of any competition to this.

Gold and diamonds could fall from the sky, and hell; I wouldn't even give a damn, because there was no compensation of kissing Bella. _My_ Bella.

She gently wound the fingers of one hand in my hair, and slowly moved the other hand further down towards my ass.

God, could this moment get any better?!

I had kissed girls before, plenty of them. Most of them probably, but nothing compared to this.

We carried on kissing, for what could have been minutes, or it may have even been hours.

But one thing I was sure of is I was never letting Isabella Marie Swan go.

_Never._

* * *

**_Review! You know you want to ! :D _**


	12. Step 9

**_Emily's Tune - Jack's Mannequin - Bruised_**

**_Lucy's Tune ( yes, i know, it'll be rubbish, but what can you do...) - Kanye West - Love Lockdown_**

****

* * *

**Edward**

On Monday morning I was up and out of the house at the crack of dawn, having taken the day's step into consideration.

_Step 9 - __Keep in shape._

_Don't obsess, but a few crunches, sit ups and maybe even an early morning run wouldn't hurt._

This had prompted me to go for a long overdue run, I usually tried to go running as often as I could anyway but lately my fitness regime had fallen by the wayside.

As I came to the bottom of our drive, instead of turning left on my usual route, I turned right and headed towards town.

I jogged in a straight line, further into the city centre, letting my mind wander back to yesterday afternoon with Bella. After that amazing kiss we'd headed back inside and soon after, Bella had headed home, leaving me with the rest of the day to think things over.

I'd come to a startling conclusion.

Maybe, just maybe, I would make things official with her, and ask her to be my girlfriend after Prom… That was a pretty big step for me and I was still undecided, but I figured that by Prom it'd be pretty clear either way.

I just couldn't get my mind away from what I'd have to give up... Was she worth it? Most of the guys I knew who had girlfriends were completely whipped, and it seemed to me that you had to give up all independence the day you became exclusive with a girl.

I suddenly became aware of where I was, as I looked up saw a beat up old red Chevy truck, parked next to a police cruiser out of the corner of my eye.

It didn't take me long to realise, with mixed feelings, that I was standing outside Bella's house. I hadn't even realised I was heading in this direction.

I quickly turned and carried on, suddenly aware that if she looked out of her window and saw me standing on the sidewalk just gaping at her house it probably wouldn't work in my favour.

I was barely a few metres away when I heard a door bang and a shout behind me, "Edward!" I turned, to see Jasper standing on the drive wearing sweats and stretching his calf muscles.

"Oh! Hi Jazz." I tried not to sound to disappointed.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, sprinting across the lawn to meet me.

Although he wasn't exactly the member of the Swan I most wanted to be with at this moment, he was definitely second... I would rather have a heart to heart with Emmett about _condom sizes_than go for a friendly jog with Chief Swan.

Seriously - the guy owned a gun. Probably multiple guns, in fact.

I nodded towards him, flashed a quick smile, and picked up my pace again, with him beside me.

We were silent for a while, before Jasper broke the ice, slightly out of breath from the exertion, "So, what've you been up to this weekend? Anything interesting?"

I panicked slightly for a moment.

Would Bella have told jasper about our little… get together? What if she hadn't? Would me not telling him be classed as…lying?

I decided to go with the safest option.

"Ah you know, just the usual. You?"

"Pretty much the same really. I made some headway on that Othello essay we've got for Lit. It took me ages to write the first few sentences. Literally, I was begging Bella to help me at one point. But I managed a good chunk in the end." he laughed, and I joined in casually, choosing to ignore the way my heart raced just at the mention of her name.

We talked comfortably for a while, until we reached the bottom of the hill, about ten minutes from Jaspers house. We must have been running for quite some time, because the sun was high in the sky.

I looked at my watch noticing that we didn't have long until school, "So," I began. "Want to head back to mine? I'll give you a ride to school?"

Jasper looked remorseful, and sighed.

"I'd love to Edward, really I would, but Bella's got a hardcore flu from absolutely no-where, and I promised her I would get her some soup and tissues before I left. I would invite you in, but I feel crap already, and I've been around her for less than half an hour. I wouldn't doom you to that. And besides, I could use a shower..."

I stopped running in my tracks.

Bella had flu?

"Is she okay?" I nearly choked out to Jasper, who had nearly collided into my back.

He looked at me with the strangest expression.

"She'll live…" he said, the curiosity burning in his tone.

"So she's not coming to school?" I asked. My voice filled with concern.

"No, she'll be staying in bed today." He replied, "Why?"

"Erm…" I tried desperately to think of an excuse, "Erm… because… we were supposed to practice those cheerleading moves…" I trailed off, he wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, well, some other time…" He was beginning to look quite ill actually, "I'll see you at school."

"Sure…" I replied vaguely, my mind was elsewhere.

He turned and headed back into the house.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, I turned and practically sprinted the whole way back. I went and took a shower, hiding in the bathroom until I was sure that Esme had left.

I only emerged when I heard her car wheels crunching on the gravel drive.

I pulled on some old jeans and a brown polo shirt and headed downstairs I rummaged in the cupboards until I found a tin of chicken soup, then I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Esme,

_Hi Mom,_

_Got back in from my jog and felt really sick, taking the day off. Don't come home early for me, I'm just going to sleep it off, it's probably nothing._

_Love You,_

_Edward x_

With that, I skipped (yes, skipped) out to my car and sped in the direction of Bella's house.

* * *

**Bella**

I rolled over in bed and grabbed another tissue from the bedside table, blowing my nose loudly and dropping the tissue into the bin.

I lay for a while, just listening to the silence, before picking up a battered old copy of Wuthering Heights from the floor beside my bed and opening it at the correct page.

I had barely read two sentences when I heard a car pull up outside, I sighed. I had been expecting a visit ever since Jasper had told me of his early morning encounter. He hadn't seemed impressed in the slightest that Edward seemed to be taking an interest in me...

_Jasper came into the room, a hot mug of tea in hand, "Bella? You awake? I bought you some tea."_

_A non-committal grunting noise __was my only response._

_He sat on the edge of the bed, "Bella, I just went for a jog with Edward Cullen…"_

_That had my attention. I looked up, willing him to carry on._

"_He seemed… quite upset, when he heard you were ill…" I had to fight back a grin, he was upset that I was ill! That definitely meant something._

"_Oh?" I tried to appear indifferent._

"_Yes. Bella, I think he might… like you?" He phrased it as a question._

"_Oh." I said again._

_Jasper shook his head, "Bells, I love you, and I want you to be happy. Just not with him. Really." I was about to protest but he put a hand up and cut me short, "I know, I know, you're a big girl and you can make your own decisions, but please, just promise me you'll always bare in mind what happened to Irina. What _he _did to Irina."_

I thought, or maybe hoped, that he might stop by on his way to school, so as soon as I threw back the covers I was prepared. I was wearing my best sweats, and my hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. As I slowly left my room, heading for the door, I took one last look in the mirror.

Considering I was very possibly dying, I really didn't look _that_ bad…

As I headed still slightly groggily down the stairs, the doorbell rang. My pace picked up slightly, and finally, I reached the door.

I knew what to expect when I opened it, but as I pulled the door back, his piercing green eyes still took me by surprise.

"Hey…" I said, quietly.

"Hi." He replied, smiling gently, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because I shouldn't have pushed you to go out in the rain yesterday… It was stupid." He muttered.

I croaked out a laugh and stepped aside from the door, inviting him in.

"It wasn't stupid, it was very fun… especially what came after." I felt myself blush as I spoke the words, and mentally slapped myself for coming out with such a stupid line.

He laughed musically, "Yes. You're right. I brought you some soup." He held up a tin.

"Thank-you!" I was about to offer him a drink when I glanced at the clock, "Oh! You're going to be late! It's already ten past nine."

He grinned, "I'm taking a sick day, now, do you want to pick the first film or shall I?"

My stomach did a flip, not from any anticipation or excitement about being with him (although neither of those were lacking) but more out of sheer anxiety. Every now and again, the situation would really hit me, and I couldn't help but ask myself, what is he doing here with me? How did he go from hating me, to seemingly being infatuated with me in days? Sometimes, it felt like some sort of trick; Like one of those teen movies where the girl gets chased by the most popular guy in school, and it turns out to be some dare, set up by his friends.

I shook the feelings off, and glanced at Edward. His genuine grin and relaxed posture reassured me slightly. He didn't look like someone who was being forced to be here. He looked happy to see me...

What did I know though? Really?

Either way, it was probably too late now. I couldn't stop myself from grinning happily as I replied, "Go for it! Hang on one sec though, I'll be right back."

I was in deep already. Worryingly so.

I climbed the stairs one at a time and finally arrived my room, picking up the duvet before making the long trek back down, my head pounding with every step.

As I got to the last but one step, Edward rushed over, and took the quilt off me, "Here, let me get that."

"Thanks." I murmured weakly.

"No problem." He smiled at me, "Now then, I've chosen a film, but first off let me say, you have a very limited choice of DVDs."

I looked at him curiously, "So what is it?"

"The Notebook." He said, as I sat down on the sofa.

I laughed, "Are you trying to make me cry?"

He rolled his eyes, and tucked the quilt around me, then sat beside me, pulling me against his chest.

"You don't have to sit so close… I don't want you to catch this…" I protested.

"Don't care. It's my fault anyway…" He said. Pressing play on the remote.

* * *

**Edward**

I was so angry at myself for having made her ill. If it wasn't for my messing around yesterday, she'd probably be fine right now... I stroked her hair softly telling myself that it had worked out well in the end – I'd get to spend more time with her and tried to focus on the movie.

Fifteen minutes in, and I'd already given up; Bella was much more interesting. She was completely engrossed in the movie, but I was completely engrossed in her. I watched attentively as she reacted to the events unfolding on screen, as her forehead scrunched up in frustration, or as her lips creased into a smile. She was incredibly cute.

As the end neared she began to blink repeatedly and it didn't take me long to realise that she was trying to hold back the tears.

I pulled her tighter into me, and she smiled gently. I leaned my head back on the couch, and just enjoyed the heat coming from her body.

My eyes closed and I drifted into a light sleep.

When I next opened my eyes and looked down, I found that Bella was sound asleep in my arms. I gently stood up and lifted her and the duvet, bridal style, into my arms.

As carefully as I could, I carried her up the stairs and set her down on her bed. Once I was sure she wouldn't stir, I sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her soft hair. She looked so peaceful, I could have sat there with her forever.


	13. Step 10

**Hey!**

**I would like to make a very exciting announcement - **_**The **__**Official Twilight Smut-Vent Calendar 2008**_** is here...**

**We will be posting a new one shot lemon for every day of advent, each written by guest authors including - Rosette Cullen, TheNaughtyPastryChef, AmethystJackson, CullenLove, MuggleInLove, Ashel-13, HaydenMCullen, and sooo many more!**

**So, put us on author alert and bring on the SMUT!**

**Em & Lucy**

**Em's Tune – Foo Fighters – Stranger Things Have Happened**

**Lucy's Tune - Panic! At The Disco - That Green Gentleman#**

* * *

**Bella**

I awoke still bleary, but felt miles better than the previous day. I rolled over with a groan, and suddenly realised that despite having fallen asleep on the sofa, I now appeared to be back in my own bed.

I slowly inched out of bed, and dragged myself into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, and stripped my shorts and hoodie, before stepping under the comforting spray of hot and refreshing water.

As the warm cascade fell over my aching muscles, my head began to clear. I had left my clothes on the floor where they fell. They were sure to be soaked by the time I was done, which meant I would probably have to do some washing today. I didn't have many sets of pyjamas, and I certainly had nothing else as snugly and warm as that hoodie.

I glanced to the bathroom floor, to where I had discarded said hoodie and it took me a few moments to process that what I was looking at was in fact a Maple Valley High Soccer Team hoodie.

_Which most definitely didn't belong to me..._

Images of Edward Cullen and I huddled up on the sofa, joking around flashed into my mind.

I instantly, and forcefully, removed them. My fever must have been pretty bad if I was hallucinating that Edward Cullen spent the day with me. After Sunday, I was sure things were going to be…awkward.

The hoodie was most probably Jaspers. He was on the team too, and he had come in to check on me, he must have just left me his hoodie to wear.

But man, who knew Jasper smelt so…good? The chocolate, the cinnamon... There was something decidedly sexy about it... I glanced back to the offending garment.

That was not _definitely_ Jasper's hoodie.

I quickly rinsed the masses of soap bubbles off my skin as the water began to cool, and got out as efficiently as I could without falling over, avoiding the hoodie as the gears in my head began to turn, and the last day came back to me.

I rubbed myself dry with one towel, whilst wrapping my hair in another, grabbing my cell as it vibrated on my bed.

I picked it up, wondering if it was Jasper or Alice checking on me.

_B_

_Leaving now, will be there in 10._

_Hope you slept well_

_E x_

I stood, motionless, and felt the phone drop out of my hand onto my bed. What i had been so unwilling to acknowledge was now undeniable.

Edward was here with me yesterday. He came because he was worried? Because he felt guilty? Because…he cared?

Surely not. He'd just heard from Jasper I was ill, and was guilty.

That was it.

Definitely.

But he was coming back.

This quickly pulled me out of my shock as I realised I only had just over five minutes before he would be here.

I scrambled to pull my clothes on, and sprinted for the mirror at a speed Christophe Lemaitre himself would have been proud of.

I gasped at my reflection. My face looked pallid, and my hair was a complete mess. I ran to the ironing basket, and grabbed one of Jaspers-newly washed-sweaters, to cover most of me.

I had no time to fix my hair, so I used the advice my grandma once gave me.

'If your hair looks a mess, and you're meeting a gentleman, for chrissakes woman, wear a hat!'

Jasper and I had laughed at her then, but now, god bless her, her words of wisdom were my salvation.

I dived for my grey beanie on the end of my bed, and fixed my hair the best I could. To be honest, it looked pretty good. I knew there was a reason I loved this hat…

Just as I began clearing up the huge mess I had made whilst in panic mode, the door bell rang.

I chucked the towels I had in my arms into the hamper, and tried to walk casually downstairs to the door, all the while muttering a stream of curses at messes I should have cleared up.

I was desperate to see him and I wanted to be angry with myself, and I wanted to tell him to piss off, to stop invading my thoughts and life... But as soon as I saw that smile, I was a goner.

His plump lips curled back erotically over his perfect white teeth, creating the ultimate Colgate smile, that left me internally swooning. I opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in. His smile widened, and I swear my heart actually stopped for a second.

No wonder his genitalia had their own waiting list… He must have noticed me staring at him weirdly, because he visibly became self-conscious, looking around worriedly.

"What's up?" he asked. I swear he even glanced downwards to check he wasn't 'flying low' as Jasper would say.

"Nothing, don't worry." I reassured him, tearing my eyes from him.

He walked towards me and pulled me into a warm hug, resting his chin on my head, as he was easily a foot taller than me. It wasn't a sexual embrace, it was sweet, comforting, and love rather than lust-filled gesture.

I knew it was bad that I was enjoying his touch as much as I was, but I couldn't help it. I liked Edward Cullen a hell of a lot more than I should have.

"Are you feeling any better, love?" he asked, pulling me from my thoughts. My body tingled at the word love, although, realistically, I knew it didn't mean anything. I couldn't suppress my grin.

"Yes thanks. And thank you for yesterday. I'm pretty sure I would have died of boredom if it weren't for you." I beamed at him, and he smiled back down at me.

"You seem better... I was worried about you yesterday." His face took on a concerned look as he turned his eyes away from me.

I smiled gently at him, trying not to fool myself into thinking he really cared.

I lightly tugged on his hand, and lead him into the TV room.

* * *

**Edward**

As she lead me through the kitchen and despite the fact that she was Jasper's sister, and the fact he would beat me to a bloody pulp if he could hear my thoughts at the moment, I couldn't help but check out her behind.

She had yoga pants on, which clung to her skin temptingly and made her ass look amazing.

"Guitar hero or Halo 3?" Bella called angelically, pulling me out of my fantasies.

"Erm..." I hesitated, embarrassed, as she smirked having evidently caught me looking… "Um, guitar hero? I haven't been on the new version yet."

She busied herself setting up the guitars and we ended up spending most of the morning playing. She completely thrashed me, which usually would have annoyed my competitive side, but I found it was surprisingly enjoyable.

Everything was fine until we sat down to eat, but for some unkown reason, there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere and I couldn't help but sense her awkwardness.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me…

She turned her head to the floor to avoid my gaze, and her cheeks tinged pink.

"Its nothing, don't worry." She blushed deeper, a gorgeous sight, and absent-mindedly ran her fingers through her fringe.

I shifted closer to her, and lifted her head gently, to look at me.

"Come on Bella, you know you can talk to me." She nodded timidly, and took in a deep breath.

"I know, its just… I was just thinking about Sunday..." Her face was bright red by this point, and her eyes darted back to her feet in embarrassment.

I smiled gently, "Yeah, me too..."

She didn't look up as she mumbled, "I mean, I was wondering er... What it meant?"

_Ah_. I had been hoping I would have a little while longer to think things over before we had to talk about this. In all honesty, I had no idea what it meant, or what I wanted it to mean. At the end of the day, I'd kind of lost sight of the goal here. I hadn't gone into this with the intention of finding a relationship – my time with Irina was enough to last me a lifetime frankly. But equally, there was something about Bella. I found myself becoming much more interested in her personality than her underwear.

I quickly thought back to my step of the day as I scrambled for something to say...

_Step 10: Be funny, but also serious._

_We know that's a bit of a contradiction, but it's all about balance. If you're joking and messing about all the time she'll just think you're immature, whereas, if you're always serious and never crack a joke, or a smile, then she'll think you're boring. Remember, a bit of each!_

I considered this as carefully as I could in the limited time I had to reply without looking stupid and eventually decided to take a risk.

Funny but serious. Right...

"Well," I smiled, in what I hoped was a comforting manner, "it can mean whatever you want it to mean. If you would like, we can just pretend it never happened, and just be friends."

She smiled and nodded. Time for some humour... However poor it might be...

"I doubt Jasper would be too happy about any of this… but then again, can he really complain about one simple kiss, when him and Alice are out repopulating the world every other night!"

She giggled quietly, agreeing, and I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Thanks Edward. I'm glad we can talk like this without it being awkward. You're a great friend."

She pulled me into a tight hug, and her warm breath radiated throughout my body, heating me from my head to my toes. For a moment, I was left feeling satisfied with how I'd dealt with things, until the reality of her words dawned on me, and my buzz was immediately killed.

"_You're a great friend."_

_The F word. Fan-fucking-tastic._

* * *

**?**

I crept slowly down the deserted corridor, towards the boys lockers, and grinned slyly as I spotted the one I was looking for.

I pulled the silver can out of my back-pack, and shook it, before pressing the trigger down.

The sharp hissing of the aerosol was revenge enough, and I stood back, admiring my work.

_Perfect_.

I crept back down the corridor, only stopping as I passed the door to the boys changing rooms and a plan began to hatch in my mind. I grinned and thanked some higher power for my sheer good luck as I realised the door was unlocked. This was just too easy...

This was for my night, my reputation, _and_ my feelings.


	14. Step 11

**Hi! I'm so sorry the updates are taking so long, but I have exams and then the SmutVent Calendar is taking sooo much time up! But don't worry, as soon as school finishes, we are hoping to finish the story! So, please go check out the calendar, it's awesome! We've had some really good chapters so far! And we've got even better ones to come!**

**So, enjoy the chapter, and remember - the more reviews, the faster the update! x**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lu**

_**P.S Em's Tune – Florence & The Machine – Hurricane Drunk**_

* * *

**Edward**

"Yo Eddie!" Emmett called from the jeep as I made my way out of the house and across the gravel drive.

"Morning Em!" I called chirpily, hopping into the passenger seat. Even his use of that God awful nickname couldn't break my good mood.

"You seem unusually cheerful for so early in the morning, may I enquire as to why that is?" He said.

I grinned, "You may... Doesn't mean I'll tell you."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain girl coming back to school today would it?" He asked, perceptively.

I just shrugged, still grinning widely, and turned to look out of the window.

All I could think about was Bella, and as hard as I tried I couldn't direct my thoughts anywhere else. However, as we walked from the parking lot to the locker rooms, I thought back to her words from yesterday, which began to put a serious downer on my mood.

Did she really mean that she only thought of me as a friend? Did that mean that she didn't like that kiss? Was she trying to avoid another one?

Or could she have said it to reassure herself? Maybe she was trying to convince herself that there was nothing between us, in much the same way that I was.

Maybe I was over-analysing it?

I pushed open the locker room door, and my jaw literally dropped. There, sprayed across Emmett's locker in bright pink paint, were the words, _'spoilt little prom queen'_.

I laughed loudly, "Emmett, who would have known?"

He was two seconds behind me, "Known what?"

I watched, bemused as his eyes drifted around the room, finally landing on his locker and the jersey hung beneath it; something I hadn't noticed before...

Where his surname was supposed to be, someone had crossed out _'Carty'_ in black sharpie, and replaced it with _'muffin'_.

Just then the doors banged open as four of our teammates entered, dissolving into laughter as soon as they spied the defaced jersey.

Emmett turned and stalked out of the room angrily, ignoring the calls of, "Where'd you get your dress from?" and "Can I get fries with that?"

I stifled a laugh and followed him into the hall.

He slammed his fist into an unsuspecting wall, and screamed out in frustration, "_Fuck_. That must have been Rosalie. She probably heard me at that stupid party. Shit, shit, shit. Stupid stuck up _bitch_."

Rosalie?

Oh.

"Edward. That is the problem with these _bitches_. They don't know what they want. One minute they're all over you. Then they're spray painting shit on your stuff. This is why you can't get too involved with them. Remember that it's just a bet. Remember that we hate them. They hate us. When you forget that, that's when they _strike_." Emmett said, and then stormed out into the parking lot, leaving me to contemplate his words.

There was no doubt that Emmett was over-exaggerating in his Rosalie induced haze, but he did have a valid point, I was getting too involved with Bella. It was just a bet and she was supposed to hate me. It was easy to forget, through all of the stuff that had happened the last few days, that Bella was not one of us.

I gathered myself together, and headed into the locker room, coasting through practice, desperately trying not to think about Bella. I just had to win, if not for my pride, then to get him and Rose together... They were so obviously meant to be, it was ridiculously obvious.

Throughout the rest of the morning, news of Emmett's humiliation spread like wild fire around the school.

I made my way towards the cafeteria as quickly as I could, hoping to catch Bella alone before her friends got there.

I let out a sigh of disappointment as her table came into view. They'd beaten me to it, and her usual table was already crowded.

My eyes were instantly drawn to her; she was wearing a plain hoodie and shorts, although they were diminutive enough to be labelled hot pants. She was obviously going to cheerleading practice after she'd eaten.

She was sat next to James happily chatting away, and even though I knew he was obviously not interested, and I had no claim on her whatsoever, he was still much too close for comfort.

I made my way over to my usual table. It was times like this that I yearned for the days when we all got along well, and used to sit together at lunch times, so that I could be the one sat next to her.

I ignored the others as they sat gossiping about Emmett, who was surprisingly absent, and fixed my gaze on the table, trying to do anything but look up at her.

Today's step was surprisingly relevant.

_Step 11: Don't be jealous._

_Remember, right now, you're not committed. If she introduces you to a male friend then shake his hand and try to make polite conversation. You never know, she might ask him for his opinion on you after you've left._

I absentmindedly wondered if the author had ever been in such a situation. If they had, they would have known it wasn't so simple to act _nonchalant_ when the girl you're into is practically sat on some other guys lap, gay or not.

There was the usual buzz of noise in the room, but I distinctively heard beautiful laughter over it all. My head snapped up in the general direction it was coming from.

Bella was straddling James thighs, and he was tickling her as if there was no tomorrow. I was instantly infuriated. She was wriggling about and laughing hysterically.

Anger washed over me in waves and I had to fight to keep my temper.

How _dare_ he do that to her? It was completely inappropriate. If they were that close, where was _he_ when she was sick? God knows. He had no right.

I was just about to stand up and march over there, when Emmett walked into the room, and I immediately thought back to our earlier conversation...

He was right. I was definitely too involved.

* * *

**Bella**

I hoped to get a chance to talk to Edward all day, but whenever I saw him, he was never alone, and I doubted it would be particularly tactful to walk up to him with my brother in earshot, and converse about how nice of him it was to be cover up the fact that we made out in the rain from my family and friends.

Yeah, that was sure to go down well with Jazz.

The morning seemed to pass in a blur, and before I knew it, it was time for biology, which I knew would be the best chance I'd get to talk to Edward.

Well, that's what I'd hoped, however, when I entered classroom, I was disappointed to find that Edward hadn't arrived yet.

I tried to stay optimistic. There were still a few minutes until class started. There was no way he would miss a lesson this close to finals.

Unfortunately, Edward chose the moment that Mr Banner began the lesson to saunter in.

I had hoped that we could talk before class, but Edward had cut it so close that we wouldn't have chance.

"Hey." I whispered, smiling at him.

He slightly tipped his head in my direction to acknowledge my greeting, but did nothing more, and set his gaze on Mr Banner at the front.

My heart dropped.

I tried a few times to engage conversation with him, but after a few nods in my general direction he just began to outright ignore me.

I put my head down slightly, covering my face with my hair, and said nothing more the entire lesson.

As soon as the bell sounded, he had his books gathered up and was out of the door before I had even made a move towards my bag. I stayed still as people buzzed around me, chatting and heading off to next lesson.

All I could do was stare at the door as it closed behind him.


	15. Step 12

**Hi Guys! XD So, here is the update we promised! We actually got 450 reviews! How amazing is THAT! So, I think we can make it to 500 on this one right? Please!**

**Love you!**

**Em &Lu X**

**Today we have a mutual tune (shocking I know...) So... Keane - Somewhere Only We Know**

* * *

**Bella**

I got up extra early that morning to blow dry my hair straight. I would have even tried a little make-up, if I wasn't so afraid that he would think I was trying to get him to notice me.

I was ready and waiting for Jasper in the hall when he finally slouched down the stairs, looking rather sleepy.

He looked at me and groaned, "Why are you early on the one day I'm not…"

I just grinned and handed him a bagel, "C'mon, let's go."

He followed me to the truck, sliding into the passenger seat, and sticking his legs up on the dash.

I slapped his calf, "Feet down. Have some respect for the truck."

He groaned again, and rubbed his temples.

I had no sympathy for him, if he wanted to go out drinking with Alice on a school night, then that was his prerogative.

I reached over and switched on the radio extra loud, just to annoy him, then began to sing along at the top of my voice.

He swore under his breath, and pulled his iPod out of his bag.

I grinned satisfied and hopped out of the truck when we arrived at school, practically skipping into the cafeteria to meet Alice before homeroom. I was optimistic, as far as Edward was concerned, that today would be a new day, and things would go back to normal. Well... Not normal. But how they were two days ago.

Alice, Rose, Tanya and Kate were sat around a circular table, picking at some fruit. We hadn't had a chance to catch up yesterday, so no doubt they would want to know all about my week so far.

I pulled up a chair, "Hey guys."

Tanya grinned slyly, "Bella, feeling better? I didn't see Edward the other day you know... Funny that you two should be absent at the same time… slightly suspicious… don't you think?"

I grinned happily, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alice squealed, "I knew it!"

I blushed furiously, and gave her a stern look, "Please don't mention this to Jasper... He'll hit the roof."

They all nodded in agreement, and Alice agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"So, Bella, details please?" Kate pressed.

I explained everything, leaving out our kiss on Sunday afternoon.

At the end Alice and Tanya were grinning, but Kate and Rose didn't look so happy. I could already imagine why, what I didn't understand was Tanya. I'd have thought she'd be one of the last people to want me and Edward to be together...

"Look, guys, I know that he messed up with Irina, but seriously, I really think he's changed." I defended.

However, even as I defended him, I couldn't help but worry about the way he'd treated me all of yesterday. I was desperately hoping it was a one off, but maybe I was being naïve? Had he actually changed? Or was he still the same old asshole?

Who knew? Frankly, the guy had more mood swings than a menopausal woman.

* * *

**Edward**

I got to Biology ten minutes late, and groaned as I remembered I had to sit next to Bella.

It wasn't that I didn't want to sit by her, oh no. It was that I wanted to sit by her too much. I recited today's step in my head,

_Step 12 - Don't be too pushy._

_The best way to ask her out the first time without making her feel to pressured is to say something along the lines of, "Hey, I'm going to Starbucks for coffee in 20 minutes, if you want to come meet me outside." And then walk away, thereby leaving it up to her to make a decision._

That sounded like a good plan. If I asked like that, then the ball was in her court and I didn't look too eager, or too interested.

I sat down next to her, ignoring the glares from Mr Banner, but didn't attempt to strike up a conversation. I simply nodded.

* * *

**Bella**

Mr Banner inserted a video and switched out the lights. The electricity between Edward and I was undeniable, but once again, he ignored me.

That lesson was the longest hour of my life. I felt a desperate urge to touch him, but I managed to contain it, just about, and eventually Mr Banner turned the lights on, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief.

The bell rang and I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to find a very troubled looking Edward behind me.

"Erm.. Bella? I was just going to say, I'm going out to the tree today, if you wanted to join me?" He looked incredibly nervous.

I was about to answer, but he suddenly dashed away before I could even open my mouth.

_Weird_.

Well, it was his loss, I had cheerleading again this lunch time anyway.

* * *

**Rose**

I skipped out of school early and headed to the mall.

I don't know why I tortured myself like this, it's not like I could buy anything. Not since my stupid fucking dad went and ruined everything.

God I hated him.

And his bitch of a wife.

I walked past the windows, longing to go back to the time when I could have bought the whole bloody mall three times over. There was a time when my father's business was one of the most profitable ones in the country, I never really understood or asked what exactly he did, I only knew that it made a lot of money.

Until the day it went bankrupt.

We used to live on the most expensive estate in the city, now all we had was a studio in the suburbs that smelt like shit and wet dog. I never went there unless I had too, preferring to spend my time at my grandma's retirement home, or at Alice or James's places, they both had spare bedrooms which I occupied most of the week.

After the business went under, my dad didn't even try to get a job, he just lay on the couch at home getting drunk. At the minute we were living off of his third wife's forgotten jewellery, and even that would run out eventually.

A black and pale pink bra caught my eye in the window of Victoria's Secret. I leaned against the glass for a closer look, $75. I sighed, there was no way I could afford that.

But I could still try it on... Right?

I walked in, and headed straight for the rack, picking up my size and heading to the fitting room.

I quickly shed my clothes and pulled on the bra, admiring the fit it in the mirror.

It was _perfect_.

I sighed deeply once again. Then I had a thought, what if… No. I couldn't do that.

Could I?

I peeked around the curtain, there was no-one around, so I took a deep breath and said a quick prayer for forgiveness, hoping that if there really was a god, he'd still let me into heaven after this.

I took off the bra and replaced it with my own clothes, then slipped the bra into my bag.

I picked up my things and tried to act normal as I walked towards the exit of the shop.

I was at the door and already congratulating myself when I felt two hands clasp my shoulders, "Excuse me miss. Where do you think you're going?"

I froze panicking. _Shit. SHIT!_

Suddenly, I felt someone else standing next to me, I squeezed my eyes shut, desperately praying it wasn't the police, that was the last thing I needed. Someone's hand was on my bag and they immediately pulled the bra out... I was caught red handed.

Then a familiar deep voice boomed out, "Actually, she was just coming to show it to me, I'm her boyfriend. Rose baby, I like it, let's go and pay." And then his hand was on my back as he led me towards the counter and paid for the bra. Under the suspicious gaze of the sales assistant, I was unable to argue and had to let him pay for it.

* * *

**Edward**

I waited all lunch at the tree but she never came.

I must have really upset her, I probably went overboard on the space thing. She probably thought I was completely mad, but then she didn't have feelings for me in that way, right? She said herself that we were just _friends_.

I sighed, realising how sad that made me. I was forced to admit to myself that though I still wasn't sure of my main objective, if I wanted to win this bet, or even win Bella's heart, maybe it was time for something to lay all my cards on the table, so to speak. Some kind of grand gesture was definitely in order.

* * *

**Bella**

I was lying on my bed bored when the doorbell went. I glanced looked at my alarm clock, surprised to discover that it was only 6:30pm…

Who could that be? Jasper wouldn't be home from Alice's until late and Charlie didn't finish work until seven.

Maybe it was Rose?

I made my way downstairs, and pulled the door open. A delivery boy was standing there with a box in his hands, "From Edward." he said, thrusting the box at me, then heading off back to his truck.

"Wait, how much do I owe you?" I called after him.

He waved a hand, "It's already taken care of."

I nodded mutely, and opened the box; Inside was a large cake with pink frosting. I turned it around to get a better look and was surprised to read the word '_Sorry' _formed in pieces of candy.

I carried it back into the house, setting it on the kitchen counter tops and cut a slice, carefully leaving the word intact. As my gaze lingered on the cake, it occurred to me that maybe he had changed after all... The Edward Cullen I used to know certainly never apologized for anything, so this was a pretty big first.

I decided to stop worrying and enjoy the rest of the cake before Charlie and Jasper returned home and interrogated me about it. I could deal with the Edward situation tomorrow.


	16. Step 13

****

Hi! So, FF is still messing me about so I'll make this quick, this is really a filler chapter, I don't really like it, but honest, the good stuff's coming soon :D

Enjoy x

Em & Lu

P.S Emily's Tune - Death Cab - Soul Meets Body (Most definitely had it before, but who cares it's awesome!)

Lucy's Tune - The Script - Breakeven (awesomer than Em's tune :D .)

* * *

**Bella**

The morning after the cake incident, I woke up in a phenomenally good mood.

I showered and dressed and was waiting at the door with a bagel for Jasper in hand when I heard a car pull up outside, I looked out of the kitchen window, there was a silver Volvo parked at the bottom of the drive, _Edward._

My heart sped up, and I quickly shouted to Jasper, "I have a lift, drive yourself.". Then darted out of the door, dropping his bagel on the counter for him.

Before he could complain I was out of the door, and down the drive.

Edward got out of the car and stepped towards me, his face creased with anxiety, no doubt worrying if I'd accepted his apology or not.

I smiled widely, and his face relaxed slightly, "Bella. I'm so sorry… You have every right to be mad, I'm an ass."

"Edward," I cut him off, "I'm not mad. It's my fault. I didn't get chance to tell you that I had cheerleading yesterday lunch, or else I would have met you, honestly."

He smiled, and leaned in, kissing my cheek gently, "Good to know. Now lets get to school."

I sighed, slightly disappointed that he hadn't gone for the lips, but mostly pleased that he was actually talking to me.

**

* * *

**

Edward

I remembered today's step as she started around the car;

_Be a gentleman._

_Although some girls will be uncomfortable with this, as they aren't used to it, mist will appreciate it. A guy who opens doors, carries books, holds umbrella's when it's raining e.t.c will definitely catch a girls eye._

I dived around in front of her and opened the door, thanking the book silently as she blushed prettily and smiled.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" I asked, getting into the car beside her.

"Nothing that I know of, you?" She replied, gazing out of the window.

"There's a game tomorrow afternoon… I was wondering if you wanted to come? We could get something to eat after?" I tried to be casual, but my eagerness and nerves got the better of me.

She smiled, "Sure, I'd love to."

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned my eyes back to the road.

By the time we'd worked out the logistics for tomorrow, we were already at school.

We got out of the car and he walked me into my first class, ignoring the stares from our fellow class mates; it wasn't often that two people from our groups mixed, let alone Edward and I who had been the most… _vocal _about our mutual hatred.

As we approached the door, he smiled at me, "I'll see you later."

Then turned on his heel and was gone, I turned reluctantly and headed into class, barely able to wait until tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Rose

I opened my eyes and looked around, where the hell was I?

Then I remembered yesterday. I felt myself blushing. Oh god.

Emmett had saved me from being arrested, and he'd bought the bra. After that, he'd dragged me into a little Italian down the road, and bought me dinner, and asked me to tell him exactly what was going on.

I didn't want to, and I tried to lie, but for such a jock-ish guy, he certainly was perceptive.

I tried to tell him that I'd just forgotten my purse, but he saw right through that.

So, in the end I'd told him everything.

And now, here I was lying in his bed while he slept downstairs on the couch.

What the hell must his parents think. Oh my god.

I was starting to panic when I heard a soft knock on the door, what if it was his mom?!!?

"Hello?" I called out.

The door opened, and Emmett looked in, looking pretty good considering it was only 7 am.

I scolded myself, it's _Emmett McCartney_, I couldn't think like that about him. He was the enemy.

But he was so nice.

I couldn't help myself, I smiled, "Hi."

He grinned back, "Morning' Rosie! My mom's making pancakes, want some?"

I nodded hungrily, and he motioned for me to follow, I looked at him, then at the over sized T-Shirt and gym shorts I was wearing, noticing he was wearing something similar.

He saw my hesitation, "Don't worry, my dad's at work already, and my mom won't mind."

I sighed resignedly and followed him into the kitchen.

As we stepped in, I saw a big woman in a dressing gown standing over the cooker, she turned and smiled at us, "Oh hello, you must be Rosalie! Come in, sit down, make yourself at home."

I smiled and sat down at the round wooden table.

"Emmett, get the syrup and the sugar." He jumped up and went for the cupboard, and I held in a giggle. It was cute, I liked that under the tough exterior he was a mommy's boy at heart.

And sat there in the warm kitchen with Emmett and his mom, life didn't actually look so crap.

**

* * *

**

Bella

At lunch, I headed straight into the canteen, but before I could make it to our usual table where James and Alice sat waiting, I noticed Edward Cullen sat alone at a separate table from his friends.

He caught my eye and crooked a finger, motioning me over to him, I looked at Alice, but she just winked and nodded.

So I made my way towards him, and slid into the seat opposite.

"I got some food." He said, pushing the tray towards me.

"Thanks." I said, picking up a yoghurt and a spoon.

He just grinned at me, and we continued to eat in comfortable silence until the bell went, at which point he walked me to my next class.

The perfect gentleman.

Jasper drove me home, and I spent the whole ride thinking about how perfect his face was.

We got home to find Charlie already back.

I looked at Jasper confused, he never normally got back until at least five.

Jazz just shrugged and parked up.

We got inside to find him sat at the table, looking quite pale, the phone in his hand.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked, taking the seat next him.

Jasper threw the keys on the side and joined us at the table.

"Tha- that was your Grandma Swan. She's sick… she wants us to go visit this weekend." He said.

Jasper laughed and I glared at him. I hated going to Grandma Swan's. She was such a bitch to everyone except Jasper, her little prodigy.

I sighed, and slumped onto the table.

"Don't worry dad. Bella and I can go alone!" Jasper piped up.

I gave him a death stare, but he just smirked.

Charlie looked relieved, "Are you sure?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but Jasper interrupted, "Yeah, I'll drive, it'll be fun!"

How could he do this to me? My own flesh and blood.

I growled at him and stomped upstairs to pack.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	17. Step 14

**Hi Guys! Not reall y got anything to say today... OOh! I have a few FanFic recommendations for you -**

**Go and read - **

**Exposure by Tina72899**

**Dear Diary by Beatless-Heart**

**It's Just A Game by xXShamrockXx**

**and everything by TwiHard24**

**Lots of Love,**

**Em & Lucy x**

* * *

**Bella**

I set my alarm for the crack of dawn that morning, and was up before Jasper, carrying my already packed back pack downstairs, and packing a cooler up with sandwiches and drinks for the ride.

We were taking the truck, so I dropped the card for the breakdown service into my bag, just in case.

When I was completely ready, I went upstairs and woke Jazz up, telling him to be ready in ten minutes.

I went back downstairs, and loaded up the truck, then fetched a couple of CDs to listen to, making sure to pick up a couple that would well and truly annoy Jasper.

He emerged from the house just as I was stuffing them into the glove. "Ready?" He asked sleepily.

"Yup, let's go."

He slouched around to the drivers seat, yawning, "Jasper, you look tired, want me to drive?" I offered.

He just glared and shook his head at me. "Let's just get this show on the road."

I scowled, as we pulled out of the drive and sped down the road towards the highway that led to Forks.

I stuck a Muse CD in, and Jasper groaned, "How can you listen to this crap?"

"Easily. They're called ears." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He ejected the CD and quickly changed it before I could stop him, I soon heard the sounds of Death Cab For Cutie start to drift around.

"Jasperrr….No, come on, It's so… quiet…" I whined.

He just grinned, "I'm driving. Now put up or shut up."

We past the rest of the journey like that, until I had a sudden epiphany, "Edward!" I shouted out.

Jasper looked at me, bemused, "Having a bit of a daydream are we Bella? Just watch you don't get the seat wet…" His wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eww! That's disgusting. Shut up." I said, and pulled out my phone, "No, I was supposed to be going to watch the game this afternoon…"

"THE GAME!" Jasper shouted, smacking his hand on his forehead, then swerving to avoid another car, "Tell Edward I can't make it…"

I laughed and flicked through my contact list to Edward's number, pressing the call button.

It rang for ages, and just when I thought it was going to go to answer machine, he picked up, "Hello?"

He sounded like he'd just woken up, surely that wasn't right, he had a game today, my eyes glanced at the old clock on the dash, 6:45… Oh dear…

"Erm.. Hi Edward… It's Bella, I'm sooo sorry I woke you up. I didn't realise the time, I can call back later if you want?"

"NO! Erm… no. It's ok, I'm up now. Why are you up so early?" He asked.

I explained that Jasper had persuaded my dad to send us to grandma Swan's., first I was sick, then he was ignoring me, then this came along. It was like god was trying to keep us apart…

Or was it just someone who liked to play god… I looked accusingly at Jasper, and was about to start shouting, when I remembered that Edward was still on the phone.

"So, actually, it's Jasper's fault." I said, glaring at him.

He just gave me an innocent smile and mouthed, "Who, me?"

Edward chuckled, "It's no problem Bella, really, we'll just have to do it some other time…"

"Yeah, some other time…" Jasper grinned triumphantly, "In fact Edward, are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Sure. What time will you be home?" He asked.

I stuck my tongue out at Jazz, "About three?" I guesstimated.

"Great, well, how about I pick you up at half six?" he asked.

"Sure." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, "I'll see you then!"

I hung up, and turned slowly to Jasper, "You knew." I stated, my voice seething.

He just shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road, "I don't like it Bella. You remember what happened. I won't have that happen to you."

"Jasper. I'm not Irina. She's a complete slut. I'm not like that. You know me better than that." I argued, not believing I was even having this conversation.

"I do know you Bella, but I know him too, he's a great guy and all, and I get that you two get on well, I knew you would once you ever stopped fighting. But everything is a joke to him." Jasper sighed.

I huffed and turned to look out of the window, and we drove in silence for a while, before I looked back at Jasper, speaking more softly now, "Look, Jasper, he's not like that, he's… different. I don't know what it is… but I _really _like him…"

Jasper scrutinized my face, then sighed, realising I was serious, "Fine… just please be careful. And never forget what he did to Irina."

I frowned. That was the one problem… But having known Edward, I was sure that there was more to it than had spread around the corridors of our high school…

I looked out of the window and noticed we were just passing the 'Welcome To Forks' sign…

"Oh god… I can't believe you dragged me into this…" I complained.

Packing some of the debris scattered around into the cooler. Within minutes we were parked outside of my father's childhood home.

The door opened to reveal grandma Swan standing in a skirt and blouse with a shawl over the top. She was absolutely tiny, and from a distance, it was hard to believe she wasn't waiting to greet me with kind smiles and cookies… But I knew the truth.

Jasper waved, and I followed him sullenly up to the house.

"Jasper, darling, haven't you grown!" She cooed, as he reached her, "And you as well Isabella, although at your age, I'd say that was definitely a negative."

I just smiled, gritting teeth.

Jasper laughed and I glared at him, _traitor_.

"Come in, come in, I've made waffles… Although I have some low fat yoghurt for you Isabella." She said, shooting me a look.

I just smiled and thought of Edward…

I sat at the table in the cramped kitchen, and ate the yoghurt slowly. "So, Isabella, got a boyfriend yet?" She asked, busying herself with darling Jasper's waffles.

"No Grandma." I answered shortly.

"Well, you shouldn't waste much more time, look at our Jasper, him and Alice have been together for how long?"

"Two years in August." Jasper answered automatically.

"Yes… Nearly two years…. She's a nice girl Alice, I just wish you'd give us a bit of proof that your not going to be one of those… _feminists._" She spat the word out, and I stifled a laugh.

Then I remembered the big parcel in the boot of my truck, my saving grace, "Oh, grandma, I almost forgot, I promised Charlie I'd run a package over to La Push for him, I'll be back in about an hour and a half."

She frowned but waved at me to go, I picked up my phone and keys and headed to the door.

"Wait, I'll come!" I heard Jasper say from behind me.

"Sure…" I held the door. He caught me up and we walked out to the car together.

"So is there really a parcel, or is this an escape attempt?" He asked grinning like a fool.

"There really is a parcel." I said, grinning back, "I think Charlie knew we'd want out of there for a few hours…"

He laughed.

I jumped in the driving seat this time, and backed onto the road.

"Think we can get away with a few hours at first beach without her creating an international incident?" He asked.

I nodded, "We'll just say we got stuck in traffic…"

He laughed, "In Forks?"

"Whatever, she barely knows what day it is. Let alone the traffic conditions on the road to La Push." I reasoned.

We arrived in record time, and I hopped out in front of the house I remembered to be Billy's. We walked up and knocked, and the door swung open quickly to reveal a large tanned boy with short black hair, he took one look at us then turned back into the house, "Billy, you have visitors…" Then wandered off.

I looked at Jazz who just shrugged.

Then Billy wheeled himself around the corner, his face lit up when he saw us, "Bella, Jasper! Come in, it's great to see you!"

I smiled, "It's good to see you too! We have a parcel from Charlie, I don't know what it is…" I handed him the large bulky package, wrapped in brown paper.

"Ah, thank-you. It's just some fishing stuff I had Charlie pick up, you can't get it around here…" He placed it on the floor beside him, and motioned for us to enter.

We followed him into the living room, which was completely packed.

Billy coughed and they all turned, "This is Bella and Jasper, Charlie Swans kids," he introduced us, then turned to us, "This is the whole 'pack', as we say, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, you remember my daughter Rachel, Colin, Brady, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Claire, and my son Jake."

Jake grinned at me widely, "Hey guys." The others nodded and turned back to the TV.

Jasper noticed what they were watching, and grinned, "Is that the game?"

Jake nodded, and moved up the couch to make space for him. Jasper smiled at me apologetically and sat down next to him.

I stood still for a moment, unsure of where to go, until Rachel stood up, "Hey Bella, could you help me in the kitchen? Keeping this lot fed takes a lot of effort!"

"Sure!" I smiled and followed her in.

* * *

**Edward**

After I got Bella's call this morning, I couldn't get back to sleep, so I rolled over, and pulled the book from under my bed,

_Don't try to hard. _

_Don't ever try too hard; she'll loose interest quickly. Instead, let her see you laughing with your guy friends occasionally, just to let her know that you have an independent life. _

Well, since I wasn't going to see her today by the sounds of it, which was a real disappointment, although the fact that she was so keen to arrange tomorrow night instead had to be a good sign, that step was definitely a non starter. I'd just have to try extra hard tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Bella

At nine I excused myself from the sitting room, where Jasper, grandma and I had been watching television, and headed up to the guest bedroom, exhausted.

Our hour and a half at La Push had quickly turned into five, then seven, and we'd only just made it back to Grandma Swans for dinner.

Jasper had explained though, and after a few suspicious glares my way, all was well.

The day had actually been pretty good. The La Push 'pack', as they called themselves, were hilarious.

After Rachel and I made lunch, we'd all headed down to the beach. I'd gotten on really well with Emily and Rachel, and Jasper and Jake seemed to be pretty friendly.

Jake was great, if I hadn't been pre-occupied with a certain bronze haired Adonis in Seattle, I might have returned his hopeful glances, but as it was, I tried to avoid him as much as possible.

Jasper had mentioned quietly while we ate lunch that the boy was practically drooling over me and I definitely didn't want to encourage that.

I changed into some PJ's and brushed my teeth, then headed to bed. My head barely touched the pillow before I was sound asleep.

* * *

**So, review, also review those stories I mentioned at the beginning, and tell me what you think of them too!! :D**


	18. Step 15: Part 1

**Hi! So, this was originally part of one big chapter, but it got so long we decided to split it into two parts! **

**Happy New Year!**

**Tell us what you think... Enjoy! x**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lu **

**P.S - Em's tune - Hot Chip - Ready For The Floor**

**Lucy's Tune - Pigeon Detectives - Take Her Back**

**

* * *

**

Bella

As soon as we arrived back home from our nightmare weekend at grandma Swan's, I ran straight to the wireless phone in the hall and headed upstairs to call Alice.

"Hello?" She answered first ring, probably expecting Jazz.

"Alice, hi, it's Bella, I need your help!" I said quickly, shutting my bedroom door behind me.

"Oh, so you're finally ready to admit that I am, in fact, a genius?" She asked smugly.

"Yes. Alice you are a genius. Now I have a date with Edward Cullen at six thirty, I don't know where we're going, and I don't know what to wear." I said, opening my wardrobe and flicking through the hangers.

"Ok. Here's what we do. You text Edward, be a little flirty perhaps, and ask where you guys are going. I'll be at your house in approximately 15 minutes, then we'll see what we have to work with." She replied, sounding scarily business like.

I was already beginning to regret asking her for help.

We hung up, and I picked up my cell, and immediately began to compose a text message to Edward;

_E ~_

_Any hints abut where we're going? Wouldn't want to turn up to a Michelin star restaurant in a bikini…_

_B x_

I dropped my cell onto my bed, then darted downstairs, placing the main phone back onto the hook, and grabbing a glass of water on the way back up, leaving Jasper and Charlie sat at the kitchen table, staring after me with bemused looks on their faces.

When I made it back up to my room, my phone was already flashing… that was fast.

I flipped it open and giggled to myself, reading the text;

_B ~_

_A restaurant, although not a Michelin starred one. Probably not beachwear appropriate, although if you want to give me a private showing afterwards, I'll pay well…_

_E x_

Oh my god… Did he just offer to pay me for a strip tease… I had to laugh at that one (Although the idea of stripping for Edward was not at all a bad one…) I quickly typed a reply;

_Well, I'm surprised you don't consider that a double standard after your free… show last weekend? You just knew that was going to come back and bite you in the ass…_

I heard Jasper greet Alice as she arrived downstairs, and had to control my giggles as she brushed him off, "Jasper, I love you. But I'm here on official Bella Barbie business."

She burst into my door seconds later, "Bella, I'm here, do not panic!"

I laughed and showed her the texts that had been exchanged so far, just as we were giggling over my last reply, my phone began to flash again.

I flipped it open;

_Indeed… However, as long as you're the one doing the biting, I won't get too upset…_

I blushed and showed it to Alice who giggled and passed me back the phone, "Reply, and I'll pick out an outfit…"

_Well that's gonna cost you more than just a private showing… And are you sure you can handle all that excitement in one night?_

I threw the phone back on my bed and jumped in the shower quickly washing my hair and body, then quickly wrapped myself in a towel and headed into my room.

Alice was still rooting around in my closet, so I flipped open my phone eagerly;

_Do you really want to talk about stamina, Swan?_

I felt myself blush at the thought, but pulled it together quickly,

_Why? Are you afraid you won't live up to the legend?_

I was still waiting for Alice when he text back;

_Well the legend had to have started some where now didn't it? _

I stood up and turned on the hair dryer, then began to get the worst of the moisture out of my long brown hair. If I didn't blow dry it, it would inevitably end up making me look like the wild woman of Borneo.

Alice eventually surfaced from the inner confines of my closet (Most of which she had purchased for me herself, shopping had never been my favourite past time.) holding a short-ish white dress I vaguely remembered her buying me last Christmas.

I quickly text Edward back,

_I don't think Lauren and Jessica are really reliable sources…_

"Ok Bella. Go change." Alice threw the dress at me and pushed me into the bathroom, "Oh! And put these on underneath." She gave me another bundle.

I got into the bathroom and looked at the clothes, there was a pair of white shorts, with a blue bow on the waist, and a white camisole, presumably to go underneath the dress.

I put it on and looked in the mirror, I could understand why she gave me the shorts and top, the dress was a little flimsy. It was nearly summer now though, so it was pretty warm outside, I'd probably not be cold.

I walked back into my room and Alice grinned triumphantly, "You look hot Bella. I have to say, I think I've done a pretty good job, now let me do your make-up…"

I sighed resignedly and sat down on the swivel chair at my desk, picking up my phone on the way.

_So you've been asking around about my sexual prowess have you? Maybe I should be asking James?_

I gasped, and Alice jumped, "What the hell, you need to keep still!"

"Alice. He knows. He knows about James!" I said, panic overtaking me.

"What that he's gay? Everyone knows that Bella." She said, turning around to pick up some other torture device.

"No. Alice he knows that we you know… _did it_…" That got her attention.

Alice was the only person I'd told after I'd lost my virginity to James in Junior year. He hadn't come out then, and we'd dated briefly… it was nothing serious until one drunken party, when we'd snuck up to a bedroom and well I'm sure you can guess the rest.

It definitely wasn't something I was proud of, especially after James announced he was gay the week after.

I quickly typed a reply,

_How did you know that?_

He didn't waste any time with his reply,

_I know everything. But I don't trust James's judgement for a second._

I took a deep breath, and thought my response through. I didn't really want to get into the whole James thing now,

_Well, you'll just have to do your own research._

Just as Alice finished my phone beeped again,

_I fully intend to, see you in_ _10 minutes x_

I looked at the clock, 10 minutes. Aww shit.

"Alice he's going to be here in 10 minutes." I said, slightly panicked.

I don't know why, but suddenly I was feeling extremely nervous. "Bella. Calm down. You need to breath. You're pretty much ready anyway."

I nodded and stood up then quickly darted into the bathroom to brush my teeth again, just for good measure.

When I came out, Alice was stuffing lip gloss and my wallet into a black purse, "Ok, take this." She passed me the bag and my phone, "And you're officially ready!"

She beamed at me and I gave her a hug, "Thanks Al, I owe you!"

"No problem."

Suddenly there was a shout from downstairs, "Bella!"

I practically floated down the stairs to find Charlie and Jasper sat at the table, both glaring at a very uncomfortable looking Edward. Jasper spoke, "Edward. On the team, I am your friend. When you're dating my sister, I am not. And believe me, I'll be watching your every move. Watching like a hawk."

I had to suppress a giggle as Charlie pulled his gun from its holster and placed it heavily on the table.

Edward jumped.

I took this as my cue to step in and grabbed Edwards arm, "Okay then… We'll just be off… Bye."

"I want you back for ten." Said Charlie as we approached the door.

I turned to glare at him, "Fine, eleven. That's final." He relented.

Edward smiled at him, "Don't worry Chief Swan. I'll have her back in time."

Alice winked at me from the stairs, and then we were out. I breathed a sigh of relief as we walked down the drive, "Sorry… they don't get to do that very often, so they tend to go a little overboard…"

Edward grinned crookedly at me, "It's no problem." He wrapped his hand around the crook of my elbow and gently guided me to the passenger door of his Volvo.

He opened the door for me and I smiled to myself, despite his reputation which would point otherwise, he really was a gentleman

* * *

**Edward**

Today's step was,

_Find something about her that is truly unique._

_Look for endearing little traits and quirks that people might not notice, and make sure you tell her how cute it is._

So, I was already on the look out. Although I was pretty sure her blush would win.

I ran around the car and got into the driver seat, and headed in the direction of the city centre.

We pulled up outside of a very expensive Italian restaurant, and she looked at me with wide, panic stricken eyes, "Edward, I can't go in there – I'm too casual…"

I put my hand on her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes, and as I'd hoped, she lost all train of thought, I leaned closer and felt her breathing quicken as I placed a small kiss of her cheek. Again, as I'd hoped, she blushed a beautiful shade of red.

"I love that blush." I told her seriously.

She blushed again and I grinned proudly. Quickly though, her eyes darted back to the restaurant.

"You'll be fine." I assured her, "We're not stopping."

She looked confused, but followed me non the less as I took her arm and led her into the restaurant.

I knew the server from the various family events I'd attended and he greeted me at the door, "Ah, Mr Cullen, right this way, I have your food waiting."

Bella raised her eyebrows at me, and I smirked back.

He led us through the restaurant to the kitchen in back, we walked through carefully, passing the chefs making various tasty smelling dishes.

Eventually we reached the back, where a large basket was waiting on the table. "It's got everything you asked for." The server assured me.

I nodded, and discreetly handed him the money, not wanting Bella to know exactly how much I'd spent, it would only make her uncomfortable, which was the last thing I wanted to do tonight.

I picked up the basket and we headed back through the restaurant to the car. As soon as I sat down Bella asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I said, shrugging.

"Edward Cullen, you know I don't like surprises. Tell me." She pouted slightly and I chuckled.

"You'll have to learn to like them then won't you." I told her simply.

It was just starting to get dark outside when we pulled up to the park. I got out and pulled the food basket and a blanket from the boot then opened Bella's door for her, leading her over to a secluded spot under a large tree.

Despite being in central Seattle it was pretty quiet at this time of day, and surprisingly warm.

I laid out the blanket and started to unpack the picnic while Bella sat down, spreading the white dress out around her. The dress was perfect, and while I no doubt that Alice had picked it, she still looked absolutely stunning in it.

We ate quickly, mostly in silence, with the odd comment about how good the food was, but it was far from awkward.

She picked up a carton of spaghetti and meatballs and dipped her fork in it, twirling it around and around. I sat watching her in awe, even doing the most inane of tasks, she was unbelievably beautiful, I couldn't believe I'd ever been so horrible to her.

She looked up and caught me staring, her fork half way to her mouth.

"What?" She quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

I just shook my head, "Nothing."

She grinned, "No, it was something. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I just can't believe I was ever so horrible to you. I'm sorry." I apologised genuinely.

She dropped her fork straight into her lap and splashed spaghetti sauce onto her white dress.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, carefully picking up the fork and placing it on a napkin. "Oh, I can't believe I did that… Alice is going to kill me…"

I couldn't contain my laughter as she desperately scrubbed at the stain.

She glared at me, and I shut up quickly, quite scared of her expression, "I have to get this out… oh god…"

I quickly racked my brain for ideas, "What do you have under it?" I asked.

She looked at me confused, "Shorts and a tank top… why?"

I grinned, "It's warm, you're only in the park. Take it off."

"I-I can't do that…" She argued, shocked.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Well… Well… You know…" She stuttered as I put my own food down and crawled across the blanket towards her.

"It'll be fine." I assured her, placing my hands on her thighs where the dress ended and pushing it upwards.

"But.."

I shook my head, "No buts." And then before she could notice what I'd done, I whipped it up and over her head.

"Edward!" She squeaked.

I just shrugged and leaned down to kiss her neck gently, "You look better without it, we can stop at my house on the way home, and wash it, ok?"

She just nodded mutely, and I pulled away.

After most of the food was finished or cold, I put it back in the basket and then lay back to look up at the branch obscured sky.

She lay back next to me, her body just inches from mine, and the electricity between us was undeniable. I felt a sudden and desperate urge to reach out and pull her into my side, but I wasn't sure if it was what she would want, especially after the F word incident in the week.

But she did agree to come with me here, on a date, and she didn't exactly slap me last weekend when I kissed her…

I swallowed my nerves and reached out for her, pulling her body into my side. She laid her head on my chest and sighed in contentment.

I could feel all of her against me now without the dress as a barrier, and I thought I would have to work harder to control my hormones, but surprisingly, the thoughts barely entered my mind, as I held her.

I stoked her hair gently, and tried to get used to the idea that Bella Swan meant a hell of a lot more to me than just a stupid bet with Emmett, now I just had to work out how to tell her.

* * *

**So, the next chapter has a little Em/Rose and some steamy-ness for Edward and Bella! Review and we'll go faster :D**


	19. Step 15: Part 2

**Hi guys!**

**So, I have exciting news. BritishBitches now have Live Journal! What does this mean for you, our faithful readers, I hear you ask. Well, we'll be posting the next step and a teaser prior to every chapter, and I'm putting up our definitive playlist. Also, we're having a Peace Within Chaos blonde joke competition, if you read it, you'll understand. And we're going to post the jokes too! So here is the link, - http://www(dot)britishbitches(dot)livejournal(dot)com **

**Don't forget to go! The next step will be on as your reading this, so get over there sharpish and put us on blog alert! We have no friends.... Please! :D (If the link doesn't show, it's on our profile too)**

**So, enjoy the chapter, as promised, there's a bit of steam... :O **

**Ly x Em**

**Ohhh. I almost forgot, the tune! Em's tune - Aerosmith - Falling In Love (Is Hard On The Knees)**

**Lucy's Tune - The Wombats - Moving To New York **

**

* * *

**

Edward

After a while, we packed up and walked slowly back to the car, I lagged behind a little purposefully, and was rewarded with a brilliant view of her backside in those shorts.

By the time I reached the car I was grinning like crazy and Bella noticed immediately, "What?" She asked, although she couldn't keep the grin off her own face.

"Nothing. Let's go to mine quickly, then we can wash that dress, and I'll drop you off." I replied, putting the key into the ignition.

She nodded.

We were back at my house in no time, and I walked around the car to open her door for her, and led her into the house.

Carlisle and Esme were sat on the couch watching a film, "Mom, dad, you remember Bella?"

They both stood up, "Bella, it's lovely to see you again!"

Esme pulled her into a hug and Carlisle shook her hand. Esme's eyes quickly flicked to Bella's outfit, then up to meet mine, and she quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"We got spaghetti sauce on Bella's dress, so we're just going to wash it then I'll drop her off home." I explained quickly.

Esme nodded, "Of course. Edward, you know where everything is, go ahead."

I nodded and turned to lead Bella away, "And if you want anything to eat just go straight to the fridge." She called after us.

"Thank-you Esme." Bella replied softly.

I held her hand tightly as we descended the uneven wooden steps into the basement where we kept the washer and dryer, desperate to stop her from any potential falls. Thankfully, we made it down in one piece and we crossed the large room to the machines.

I stopped short and looked at them, slightly unsure of how to go about it…

Bella giggled, "That's the washer Edward." She pointed at the machine on the left grinning.

"I knew that." I said, defensively.

"Sure you did." She replied, opening the lid and dropping the dress in. I handed her the detergent.

"Wrong one." She said, passing it straight back.

I looked at the various different boxes on the shelf, and hesitantly reached out for another, "No." Came her voice from behind me.

"You do it then." I huffed.

She pulled a blue box and tipped it into the machine and set the box on the top then turned to me, "Oh don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking." I insisted, playfully looking away.

"I'm sorry?" She said, almost as a question.

"Not good enough." I replied.

She walked slowly towards me, "I think I can make it up to you…"

That got my attention, "And how exactly would you do that?" I started to walk towards her, backing her up until she was pressed between my body and the machine.

"Hmmm…" She gently kissed my neck and began to work her way up towards my jaw.

She got so far, and quickly pushed herself up to sit on the machine, pulling me in between her legs.

Her lips met gently, and I reached out to cup her cheeks as her arms wound around my neck, pulling my body against hers.

Our lips moved together softly and our bodies moulded to fit together, it made my mind wander to what it would feel like if I ever got inside of her, and I moaned slightly as I pictured our bodies, naked and sweating as we moved together.

I realised my day dreams had changed slightly, I used to dream about bending her over the biology lab, or fucking her roughly in the back seat of the Volvo… And those fantasies still appealed to me… _a lot_. But somewhere along the way, those fantasies had evolved into more than just fucking.

I dreamt about looking into her brown doe eyes as I rocked against her… _lovingly?_

I was pulled away from my thoughts as her tongue slowly licked the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth, and met her tongue mid way,

The moment our tongues touched, our kisses became more urgent. Her right hand snaked into my hair, and twisted there into a fist, as I used mine to pull her closer against me. I was vaguely aware of the detergent box toppling over behind us, but I paid it no heed, only wanting her closer.

Our tongues twisted together and she pulled her legs up around my waist and I moved her back an inch. Her back connected with the lid of the machine, and I quickly smacked it shut, pushing her back further still.

She moaned quietly, and once again my thoughts got away from me… Picturing myself pushing her shorts and pants aside and unzipping my fly then taking her right here in the basement.

I was sure I could make her moan louder than that, I moved my hands upwards, running the length of her slender back then bringing my fingers to her shoulders.

I could feel the straps of her tank top and her bra beneath my fingers and I traced along them slowly, then moved my hands just a little lower, brushing the sides of her breasts.

She squeaked slightly, then used her legs as leverage to pull me harder into her. I was rock hard by now and she must have felt it, because suddenly she thrust her hips into my groin.

I groaned softly, as her core came into contact with my arousal through her thin shorts, panties, and my dark jeans.

She pulled away from my mouth so we could catch our breath, and I immediately moved my lips to her collar bone, I wanted to mark her as mine. I wanted Michael Newton and James and all of the other perverted idiots at school to know that she was mine.

I began to lick and suck gently, and she raised her hips up to mine again. I groaned and continued my work on the base of her neck.

She moved her hands, and I felt her reached down and switch on the machine then moved them immediately back to my hair, twisting and pulling on it sporadically.

Once I was convinced that I'd left a visible mark, I began to kiss lower, grazing the tops of her breasts which were barely visible.

Suddenly, she arched her back, effectively pressing my face into the valley of her cleavage, I smirked and began to move back upwards towards her lips, suppressing a chuckle at her annoyed but completely aroused expression.

I captured her lips once again, and pushed my tongue into her mouth aggressively, then began to move my hands back down towards her ass when I felt water behind her.

I pulled away, and looked over her shoulder, then burst into hysterical laughter.

She glared at me and jumped down, "What?"

I just nodded, at the machine and the growing cloud of bubbles pouring from the top.

The detergent box had been knocked over in the throes of passion and was now lying on its side, most of the contents spilled… into the washer.

Bella stared wide eyed, then promptly collapsed into more laughter. "Oh my god… How did I miss that?!" She exclaimed between choking giggles.

Suddenly the door opened above us and Esme walked in, "Bella, Edward, I bought you so-" We moved to stand in front of it, but we were a moment too late, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. What in the name of our lord is that behind your back?"

I blushed at her use of my full name, and stepped to the side slightly.

She gasped, "Oh my god…"

Bella was bright red by this point, "Umm… Mrs Cullen, it was my fault, I knocked over the box and…"

Esme cut her off, "No dear, don't take the blame for him. I know what he's like." She glared at me, "He's done much worse…"

I was about to protest, but she silenced me with another glare.

She sighed, "Look, Edward, why don't you take Bella home, I'll clean this up and finish the dress, he can give it to you in the morning Bella…"

"Are you sure… I mean we can do it." I offered.

She shook her head, "I think you'll be more of a hindrance than a help. Now go on, before I have the chief of police on my doorstep."

Bella blushed crimson at that, and I took my opportunity and lead her upstairs, "Thanks mom!"

We were at Charlie's too quickly, and I turned in my seat to look at her, "I don't want you to go…" She mumbled, blushing and looking at her hands.

I sighed, "I don't want to go either…"

She looked up then, and grinned, "I may have an idea… How good are you at climbing trees?"

**

* * *

**

Bella

It was almost midnight, and I was sat on my bed nervously looking out of the window, waiting for him.

I couldn't stop the nagging voice in the back of my mind from questioning if he was actually coming. If this was actually real. If Edward Cullen, whom I'd despised for so long, was going to sneak into my bedroom in the middle of the night…

Suddenly there was a tap on the window as a small pebble hit the glass, I jumped, afraid of waking Charlie or Jasper and quickly pulled open the window.

There he was, in the tree just a foot away from the window. He leaned across, balancing precariously on the branch and grabbed onto the ledge.

For a moment, I thought he was going to fall, but he pulled himself up at the last moment, and then he was in.

He pulled me into his chest and kissed me gently, then pulled me over to my bed, "Come on, you need to sleep…"

Is shook my head and protested, "No way. You just got here…"

"I'll sleep too, come on." He picked me up and laid me under the covers pulled them up around me, then kicked off his shoes and joined me, lying on the top of the comforter.

I rolled over to face him and he looked me dead in the eyes, "Bella. I meant what I said earlier. I'm sorry. I was a complete ass to you, I really was."

I scooted a little closer, "It's ok, really. I was a bitch as well."

He chuckled, "Yeah… But I forgive you."

I pulled myself closer still and he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into his chest.

**

* * *

**

Edward

She fell asleep quickly, and I lay watching her, and listening to her even breathing.

Then came the highlight of my night, she started to talk.

First there were random mumblings about Alice and the dress, then ten minutes later, she wrapped her arm tight around my waist and said, so clearly that I thought she might have woken up, "I need you Edward…"

I was positively beaming. No one had ever needed me before.

Sure Lauren and Jessica had wanted me, had lusted after me… But no one had ever needed or depended on me.

Although with hindsight, there was probably a reason for that.

* * *

**So, remember! GO TO OUR LJ!!!!! http://www(dot)britishbitches(dot)livejournal(dot)com Do it now!! And review! Please! x **


	20. Step 16

**Hii! Sorry this took a while, things have gotten a bit hectic I'm afraid :D So, please do enjoy!**

**Ly x**

**Em & Lu **

**P.S Em's Tune - The Backstreet Boys (Oooh Yes.) - What Makes You Different**

**Lucy's Tune - Blue - Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word. (HA! There's no stopping the tune Em m'dear :P) **

**

* * *

**

Edward

_Step 16: Get to know her family._

_Get close to her family to earn extra brownie points. It shows you are committed to being with her, it provides you with a conversation topic, but more importantly, gives you a chance to get out early if her family are clinically insane._

Perfect. I flung the book across the room, and it rebounded off the window and onto the carpet below, mocking me.

I knew Jasper well, had done for years, but this was different. Remember the little talk we, well, _he_ had before I took Bella out?

"_Edward. On the team, I am your friend. When you're dating my sister, I am not. And believe me, I'll be watching your every move. Watching like a hawk."_

I involuntarily shivered.

Add in an over-assertive father figure with a full gun license, and you've got the perfect family.

I cringed. Of course, I would do it, Bella meant a lot to me, and if I planned on getting closer to her in the near future, I would have to somewhat metaphorically remove the Chief of Police's pistol from up my ass.

I was walking on very thin ice. One wrong move, and not only would I be beaten senseless; but I could lose the one person that was quickly becoming everything to me.

Scary.

I stalked downstairs and got into Emmett's jeep which was waiting on my drive. We had early morning soccer practice today, just another thing to look forward to.

I scowled as we walked into the changing rooms, and quickly pulled on my boots and kit, and walked outside, trying vainly to brighten my mood, knowing Jasper would be waiting.

I was the last one out, and everyone was waiting on the field, glaring at me for keeping them even longer than usual.

I shrugged, and joined the head of the line, coach nodded to me and I turned to the team, "Sorry I was late. Ok, we have the biggest game of the season in just 2 weeks, that means serious training. Let's start with some laps." I instructed.

We ran laps around the field, then divided into two teams, to play a quick game of 7-a-side. I made sure that Jasper was on my team, that counted as family bonding right?

Our team was winning by a wide margin when something caught my eye in the stands; Alice, Rosalie and Bella.

Bella was watching me intently, and I unconsciously stood up straighter. She caught my eye and waved.

I grinned widely, then turned back to the game, trying to forget that she was there.

Surprisingly, the added pressure of having her watching only made my performance better, I managed to score two more goals, and we won by a mile. I walked over to my bottle on the side of the pitch, and coach clapped me on the back, "Great game Cullen. Looks like you've finally met your match with that little miss." He said, nodding behind me.

I turned to see Bella waiting for me a metre away. "You have know idea." I told Coach before sprinting over to Bella.

I pulled her into a tight hug, pressing her into my chest, "You didn't tell me you were coming." I accused.

"You didn't stay long enough for me to." She complained.

That was true, I'd left at five am that morning in order to avoid Charlie and Jasper, "I had to change." I explained, smiling at the small pout that had formed on her lips, "So, does this mean I can come watch cheer practice?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "You mean you don't already?"

I smiled innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She laughed, "Funny that, I was under the impression that you and Emmett had taken up permanent residence in the gallery?"

I just shrugged.

"Well, this time you won't have to hide, you are very welcome. In fact, we wanted to start on those lifts at lunch time, we'll need you anyway. Tell Emmett and Jazz yeah?" She asked.

I nodded and we walked towards the locker rooms, hand in hand.

I pulled her around the corner, carefully checking the coast was clear, before I kissed her chastely and left her outside the door, running in to change quickly and return to her side.

I was showered and dressed in ten minutes, and I walked straight out without bothering to even towel off my hair.

I took Bella's hand again, and walked her to her next class. We got to the door, and I saw that slime Mike Newton eyeing her appreciatively, so I gave him my best death glare until he scurried into the classroom. She giggled softly.

"I'll see you in the gym at lunch." I assured her, then turned and walked away.

**

* * *

**

Bella

As I walked away from Edward, I wore a silly school girl grin, and very probably a blush, but I didn't even care.

Edward surprised me more and more every day.

He wasn't at all how he made himself look, all the bravado we had to put up with at school was just a front obviously, he was much deeper than most people knew.

Rose had explained what had happened this weekend to Ali and I this morning; about how she'd been this close to shoplifting when Emmett had stepped in and saved the day, and how she'd ended up staying all weekend at his house.

That made me think too. Emmett and Edward had always been seen as womanizers, Edward especially since the Irina incident, which he had yet to offer an explanation for, but still, they were both proving themselves more mature.

I had hoped Rose's new found friendship with Emmett might soften her up to Edward, but unfortunately it had not.

I had been disappointed, but as Alice had reminded me, her and Irina had been close.

I spent the whole of my morning day dreaming about Edward, and his hands… And where they might have ended up last night had we not been interrupted.

At last the lunch bell rang, and I practically skipped to the gym.

Most of the girls were arriving so I gathered them round, "Girls. I want you to take the day off today, while Rose, Alice and I try something out."

It got a mixed reception; some were pleased to have their lunch free again, others were annoyed at the exclusion, but either way, they were all gone before Alice and Rose arrived.

We changed into short gym short and tanks tops and headed back into the gym.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were sat on one of the low bleachers, all wearing their football shorts. Jasper was wearing a loose T-shirt with the school logo on the front and Emmett, as usual, had a tight shirt on which accentuated his muscles, I could see why Rose was all over that…

Then my eyes landed on Edward, he was wearing a plain black vest, exposing his well muscled biceps. I fought hard to keep my eyes on his face, eventually giving up and letting my eyes wander.

He sauntered over, and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You have no idea how much I want to throw you onto one of those mats and take you in front of everyone… Those shorts are very tempting."

I shivered at his words and the feel of his breath on my skin.

"Alright guys. Let's get to work." Edward's face fell a little, "I know Jasper was going to lift me, and Alice was going to be with Edward… But I thought we'd switch that around?"

Edward face definitely brightened at that one.

"So, we'll get some mats, and I'll leave you to your own devices, see what we come up with…" I said.

They nodded and the guys headed over to the cupboard and began to drag the mats out onto the floor.

Alice went to put on a CD and I turned to Rose who was glaring daggers at Edward's back. "Rose. Please… Just behave? I really, really like him." I pleaded with her.

She raised an eyebrow, "He's just screwing with you Bella. They never change. But don't let me get in the way."

She turned on her heel and walked over to Emmett.

I sighed and closed my eyes, that didn't go well.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand run along my shoulder and down my arm to take my hand.

I turned and locked eyes with Edward, he smiled reassuringly, "It'll work out."

I nodded, "Eventually. I just wish she'd get over the whole Irina issue." I gave him a look which I hoped said, _I want an explanation_. But I don't know if he got the hint.

He lead me over to a mat, "Ok. What do I do?"

I smiled, "Edward Cullen doesn't know what to do? Shocking…"

He glared at me.

"Fine. Let's start with something simple."

He glared at me again and I realised how that sounded, "Oh! No. I don't mean that you're simple!" I suppressed a smirk.

He just raised an eyebrow, "Come on."

"Ok. So put your hands _here_." I stood with my back to him and placed his hands on my hips. "Right, now on three lift. We'll see how long you can keep me up."

"One. Two. _Three_." He picked me up seemingly easily and I hoped I didn't feel heavy to him.

Suddenly, I realised the position I was in; my butt was just level with his forehead and I could feel his warm breath on my thighs.

Oh god…

"Erm… yeah… You can put me down now." I said quickly.

He did it slowly, running his lips along my back and shoulders as he went.

I sighed and pulled away as my feet hit the ground.

"Edward, you're not making this easy on me…" I complained, "Let's just focus, ok?"

He gave me a wide eyed look that clearly said, _who, me?_

I shook my head and laughed, "Ok. Lets try something different…"

* * *

**Rose**

By the time the hour was up, I was exhausted, and honestly, pretty amazed.

The things Emmett could do with those muscles… _Mmm…_

I thought back to the weekend, he had been nothing but a perfect gentleman. He hadn't judged me because of what happened in Victoria's Secret, in fact he'd listened to me as I told him about all of the shit that had happened to me.

He had definitely gone up exponentially in my estimations. At first glance Emmett was your average jock. Well, maybe not average, but still.

I mean don't get me wrong, I'd been lusting after him since I first clapped eyes on his perfectly shaped ass.

But now, now It was different. Dare I say, I wanted to get into his head just as much, if not more, than I wanted to get into his pants.

He was waiting for me at the door to the girls locker rooms when I got out, and I instinctively slipped my hand into his.

He walked me in silence to my next class, then placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, "You're coming back home with me right? My ma's making Spaghetti."

I smiled, "If you're sure I haven't over stayed my welcome?"

He grinned, "You'll always be welcome."

_Ha! How many times have I heard that before… _

But I said nothing, instead I just smiled, and walked into class.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

When I got home, Bella was in the sitting room, with Edward.

There was something going on with that boy. I refused to believe someone could change that quickly. It wasn't natural.

I eyed him carefully as I sat down in the arm chair to their right.

He didn't take his eyes away from Bella, instead just acknowledging me with a brief, "Hey Jazz." Before returning his full attention to her face.

The news was playing, but neither of them were watching, instead, they were pretending to watch, and glancing at each other every few second, resulting in a very red Bella, because of course, he caught her every time.

Charlie came in after ten more minutes and joined us, with a quick glare in Edward's direction.

He sat in the other chair, and began to mumble something about fishing at the weekend, "Jasper!?" I was pulled from my reverie by the sound of my name.

"Huh? What?" I asked stupidly.

"I said, Mark can't go with me down to the river on Saturday. Do you want to? We haven't been together in a while." He said.

I shrugged unenthusiastically, "I have plans with Alice at the weekend…" I explained.

Charlie looked a little disappointed but it was quickly replaced by shock a Edward spoke up, "If you don't mind Charlie, I'll come with you. Carlisle rarely has time these days."

Charlie pulled himself together and smiled, "That would be great Edward, just be her at eight with your gear."

What the fuck?!

Charlie was actually going to take him.

I started to regret having declined the invitation. Was I the only one who saw this guy for the lying, cheating scum that he was?

* * *

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! Because it's my birthday in 9 days!!! YESS!**


	21. Step 17

**Hi :D SO, sorry this has taken so long, but we were like major-ly busy. Thank-you for all the birthday wishes! I got home the afternoon of my birthday to an overflowing inbox, which was pretty cool, although I havn't quite forgiven Lucy just yet... I got a greeeen nano-chromatic, and it's awesome, I used to have the first gen. nano, except I might have sort of broken off the hold button... :$ **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Love, Em x**

**Emily's Tune - Maroon 5 - Must Get Out**

**Lucy's Tune - Keane - Spiralling**

**

* * *

**

Edward

My alarm buzzed loudly, and I rolled over onto my stomach, pulling the pillow over my head.

The alarm got louder.

Ughh.

I reached out and smacked the top hard, and it fell onto the floor, but unfortunately didn't shut up. I groaned and sat up, holding the covers around me to protect myself from the cold.

Why had I had wooden floors fitted?

I picked up the clock and switched it off, placing it back on the side table warily.

I pulled out the book from under my bed and checked the days step:

_17 - Eye contact. _

_When you talk to her, if you really want her to know your listening then keep your eyes on hers, nothing says 'I'm bored' like wandering eyes._

I sighed and headed into the shower. This whole thing was getting a bit stupid.

I mean, Rose and Emmett were practically shacked up these days, did I need to carry on with the bet?

But the book was working so well, and as much as it annoyed me to admit it, I was starting to really _like_ Bella.

In more than a 'God I want to fuck you' kind of sense. Although there was that too… But I mean, I'd agreed to go _fishing _for her. With her _Dad_. The chief of Seattle fucking police department.

I thought back to her in those tiny shorts on Sunday night and the make out session that followed on the drier and I felt myself start to harden…

I tried to think about my grandma and my Biology homework. But it was too late.

I sighed, turned the shower up higher and reached down to grip myself tightly.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I got out of the car at school and stomped away from Jasper without another word.

His attitude towards Edward was seriously grating on my nerves, and if he didn't just get over it, I was going to get seriously annoyed.

I walked quickly into school, catching up with Tanya and Kate who were just going into the main entrance.

"Hey girls," I greeted them with a sigh.

"Morning Bella." Tanya smiled.

"Oh, hi Bella." Kate said, "I need to go…er… talk to Mr Banner. About some homework. I'll be er.. right back."

Then sped off in the opposite direction of Biology.

I looked at Tanya confused, but she just shrugged, "I have no idea. So Bella… how's things with Edward?"

I looked up, "How do you know about that?"

She just grinned, "I know everything. Besides, he told me."

What?!

"He told _you_? But I thought you guys didn't speak after the whole Irina incident?" I asked shocked.

"Eh. That was ages ago. I got over it. Don't tell Kate or Rose that of course. But really, it's silly. But don't worry, I'm not screwing him or anything, I suppose I'm more like his… _go to girl_ when he's having issues, you know?"

She nodded.

"Well… I shouldn't really tell you this, but fuck it, my loyalty is with you not him. He called me up a while back now, just asking about you… I think he really likes you…" She told me.

I gulped, not daring to believe it.

"You think so?"

"I'm pretty sure. But then you know how fickle he can be… I'll try and do some more digging. Until then, just… be careful."

We went our separate ways as I headed into the library to try and finish my Trig homework which I'd neglected at the weekend.

I was sat in the far corner with my back to the wall and a view all the way along the tables to the door when I saw Edward and Emmett walk in.

He noticed me, but didn't come this way. Instead they sat at the other end of the room, Emmett facing away from me, and Edward directly opposite me.

There were about fifteen empty tables between us, but even all this way away I could feel his eyes on me as soon as he sat down.

I pulled my iPod from my bag and stuck the headphones in and looked down, trying to concentrate on the page.

It wasn't working.

I glanced up casually, to see that he was still staring at me intensely.

I met his gaze again. But this time, I didn't look away. I held his stare with one of my own.

To anyone else, it would have looked like an immature little staring contest, but it was far from that.

I just didn't want to tear my eyes away from him.

* * *

**Rosalie**

I'd had to go home after dinner last night at Emmett's, and it was depressing as hell.

My dad was lying on the couch watching Frasier re-runs and drinking beer out of the bottle.

I had just sighed and walked straight past to my room.

Of course, my mood had brightened considerably as Emmett arrived to pick me up from school the next morning.

Apparently he'd ditched Edward at the last minute, which I probably should have thought was rude, but I couldn't help but smile as he told me.

We pulled up outside of school, and he opened the car door for me, then pulled me into a tight hug, "I'll see you later Rosie…"

I grinned all the way to my first class, and took my seat next to Bella, who was looking equally dreamy, and I didn't even care that it was Edward Cullen that had put that look on her face.

I was too happy to care.

* * *

**Review please! Sorry it was short!**


	22. Step 18: Part 1

**Hi Folks! :D Sorry this took a while, we've had a looot of stuff happening, but we're back, and I have next week off school so we should get at least one more update, despite the fact that Lu's going to Spain. :S I'm going to have a verrrrry boring week without her. In fact i'll probably have nothing better to do than update. How sad is thatttt. **

**I think we're becoming co-dependent... Oh well.**

**Enjoy! x**

**Ly x Em & Lu**

**P.S - LE TUNE! Ah oui. Lucy has buggered off to talk to her 'family'. I know. How ridiculous. So, she doesn't get one. Just meee. Lucky you eh! Right... **

**Fall For Anything - The Script**

* * *

**Rose**

I woke up early and was showered and ready by six thirty. My dad was still asleep so I took my opportunity and cleaned all the empties out of the living room. He couldn't complain if it was done.

Ten minutes into the job, I'd just about given up on doing it by hand, and was going for a black bag, when the door bell went.

I assumed it would be Bella or Alice, so I called out, "Come on in." I hadn't locked the door again after I'd fetched the mail.

I reached into the cupboard for the bag when I heard his voice behind me, "You know, you really should lock your door."

I spun round and blushed, not believing that Emmett was actually in my crappy little house. Especially while it was in this state.

I scanned the room quickly for any incriminating bottles, not wanting him to think I was an alcoholic and a shoplifter, and breathed a sigh of relief to find that it was pretty much clear, aside from a few dirty dishes.

He looked so out of place, sat at my kitchen table, leaning the chair back so it touched the fridge.

"So what are you doing?" he asked, nodding at the bag in my hand.

"Erm…" I tried desperately to think of an excuse, "Just cleaning up."

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you have a party and not invite me?"

"What?" I asked, flustered. Why would he think that.

He nodded behind me and I turned to see all of the bottles I'd already collected sat on the counter. There were maybe thirty in total.

Crap.

"Erm… No. Definitely no party."

He stood up and stepped towards me, "Rose, I want you to tell me if you have a problem with this." He waved a hand at the bottles, "We can get you help."

Help! He thought I needed help. Where did he get off assuming that I had a problem. Did I look like a drunk to him.

"I do not have a problem." I told him firmly.

"Rose, you don't have to pretend, I'm here for you." He said, reaching out a hand to my face.

I ducked to avoid him, and took a step away. "Emmett. I do _not _have an alcohol problem."

He smiled gently, like he was just humouring me, "Baby, I want you to talk to me, I want you to be able to tell me everything."

I lost my already thin patience then, "Emmet. What the fuck is your deal? Don't you trust me?"

"Rose, I trust you, of course. But look…" His eyes flickered back to the bottles.

I sighed, "They're not mine."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Who's are they then?"

"Erm…" Think Rose…, "I'm uh… collecting them… to recycle."

"Right. Sure. You know what, call me when you're not in denial, ok?" He asked, then turned and just left.

I sank down to the floor against the cupboard as tears pricked my eyes. Who was I kidding anyway, this was just inevitable.

In all the fuss I'd forgotten about the things he'd said about me last week, but now his voice rang clear through my head, "Bloody spoilt little prom queen."

**

* * *

**

Edward

As I crunched across the gravel drive way to my Volvo, I tried to figure out a plan of attack for today's step.

_18 - Be confident._

_Three golden rules: Nothing is more sexy than confidence, nothing is more unattractive than arrogance and nothing is more annoying than a needy lack of self-esteem._

Ok… Confidence. Well, I definitely wasn't lacking confidence, but how to get that across?

I got into the car, and then an idea struck me. Emmett was picking Rose up this morning, so I had an empty car…

I back down the drive, and sped off towards Chief Swan's house, probably doing 20 over the limit, of course I slowed down when I got closer, he was weary of me enough without having to pull me over.

As luck would have it, she was just leaving the house as I pulled up. Unfortunately, Jasper was hot on her heels.

She saw me, and her face lit up immediately and she waved at me, before catching herself, and glancing back at Jasper.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, dropped the keys in his palm, and made her way over to my car. I actually shuddered at the expression on his face. It was just pure rage.

I jumped out of the car and held open the door for her when she got close enough, not missing Jaspers exaggerated eye roll as he climbed into the truck.

I ignored him, grinning and hopped back into the car, "How are you this morning Miss Swan?"

She smiled shyly and blushed slightly, "Very well thank you, Mr Cullen."

Yes. Nothing could ruin my day today.

**

* * *

**

Bella

Edward's infallibly good mood was definitely contagious. Although I had no idea what, if anything, had caused it, I wasn't about to complain.

By the time I got to Biology, I was grinning widely with anticipation. I had a whole hour next to Edward…

Edward was already in his seat when I walked in, and he smiled at me as I approached, "Having a good day?"

I nodded, "I am. It seems your good mood is catching."

He was about to reply when Mr Banner banged on the desk to signal the beginning of the lesson.

"Class! Listen up please. On Friday we're going to be going on a field trip to the Burke Museum of Natural History and Culture in the city centre. I know it's short notice, but I would appreciate it if you could bring back the …"

I tuned out, fiddling with the slip he'd left on my desk, and commenced staring out of the window.

At least I had lunch next.

**

* * *

**

Alice

I hadn't seen Rose all morning, which wasn't odd, because we didn't have many classes together, but when she didn't turn up to lunch, I began to suspect something was wrong. I had a bad feeling about this. And if experience was anything to go by, I should trust my feelings, they were usually right.

I kissed Jasper on the cheek and left him at the table with Tanya, and James, Kate had disappeared off some where again, and headed into the corridor.

I met Bella as she was on her way in, and grabbed her arm, pulling her with me.

"I'm not ditching to shop with you again Alice." She said, immediately, trying to pull away.

I huffed, "That was a one time thing Bella, please. Besides, that's not where we're going."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh. Now what?"

"Rose isn't here. I want to call her, but there's no signal in the building, we'll have to go out back." I explained.

"I have signal." She offered, but I shook my head and kept walking.

As soon as we were far enough away that I was sure no one could see or here, I pulled out my cell.

It rang for a minute at least before she picked up. I only heard breathing though, she didn't say a word.

"Rose?" I prompted.

Nothing.

"Rose. What's wrong. It's me. Bella's here too. What's wrong? Do you want us to come?"

There was a muffled sob and then a tiny, very un-Rose-like voice answered, "Yes. Please."

"We're on our way. Are you at home?"

* * *

**Revieeeew! We're fast approaching 1,000!!! How awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	23. Step 18: Part 2

**Hi Guys, I'm sorry I didn't update PWC last night, but we had to have our guinea pig put down, and Lucy's still not back, and I have to meet my dad in Birmingham for dinner tonight :S And I reeeally don't want to go... But I just don't have the time! I'm sorry! I'll try tomorrow?**

**I know this is short, but again, I'm sorry, but I've just been so busy.**

**Ok, I have to go, but enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Bella**

Alice and I were at Rose's house within minutes. I hadn't even been here since she first moved in. It wasn't from a lack of trying, but every time either Alice or I suggested it, she immediately changed the subject, or demanded we went somewhere else instead. I think she was embarrassed to let us see it.

What annoyed me most though, was that my house wasn't that much bigger than this one, but Rose had just been so used to her big house and famous lifestyle that she couldn't get past it.

It was particularly a problem when we were shopping, I was by now used to Alice paying for everything, however Rose wasn't. That was how we'd found out about the whole ordeal in the first place…

We'd been in some upscale store in the city centre last month, when Alice had pushed Rose into a changing room with a large pile of dresses and instructions to try them on. As usual Rose had come out to show us every dress, Alice oohing and ahhing, and I thanking my lucky stars she'd already bought my stuff.

At the end of the torture, Alice had picked out the best three, and told Rose to buy them.

When Rose had complained about the price, of course Alice had just brushed off her worries jokingly, "Rose, you have more money than both of us put together, stop moaning."

We had both been extremely shocked then, when Rose had broken down right in the store; Alice had beaten herself up over it for weeks after it, but she couldn't have possibly known.

We got out of the car and made our way up to the front door. I knocked loudly and we both took a step back from the door.

After a minute, there was still no movement, so Alice knocked again.

Again a minute passed, until suddenly we heard a loud crash and some footsteps approaching. The door flew open to reveal Mr Hale, wearing… a very rumpled business suit. His eyes were rimmed red, and his once thick dark hair was thinner and gray.

Rosalie's father had always seemed like a force to be reckoned with: Power suits, blonde bimbo's on his arm, lots of money.

The difference was jaw dropping.

"Ah! Girls! Bella, Alice! You both look absolutely beautiful today. Really. Come in, come in. It's so nice of you to visit me, but really, I have a big important meeting in just a few moments, so just go on upstairs to Rosie. I think she's just doing her homework." He waved us past and stumbled into the living room, where he promptly collapsed on the sofa and turned his attention to the news channel that was displaying the latest share prices on Wall Street.

I'm not exactly sure what Rose's dad had done before he lost his job. But it had something to do with investments and mortgages.

In the past, he had always spent a lot of time in New York and Washington, so Rose had had free reign over their large house and the staff in it.

However she was now living 24/7 in close quarters with him, or a very drunk version of him. I knew this was affecting her, more so than she would ever admit, especially when she had begun spending more and more nights at mine or Alice's houses.

Just recently, James's parents had been abroad, so she'd taken up an unofficial residence in his spare room. But after they got back, she'd reluctantly had to come back here.

I shot a look at Alice and she shook her head incredulously then led me upstairs to Rose's room.

We pushed open the door, and I had to contain a gasp.

It was like a storage room. There was a mattress on the floor in the centre of the room, some clothes were hanging on the window sill and the rest of the room was littered with cardboard boxes.

Rose was on the make shift bed in the middle of the room, clutching the charm bracelet that Alice and I had given her for her last birthday.

I knelt down beside her, while Alice investigated the boxes.

"Rose, what happened, honey?" I asked, pushing her hair off her tear streaked face gently.

She said nothing, just shaking her head slowly.

"You have to tell us, or we can't make it better Rosie."

She gave me such a helpless look; it nearly dissolved me into tears myself. I'd never seen Rosalie like this before.

The rest of us had all been there, me, on the morning after James and I… you know. Alice, the first time she argued with Jasper. Tanya and Kate: when there was all that drama with Irina. Heck. We'd all been there, but never Rose.

She was always the one who knew what to say. She knew when you needed a damn good telling, or when you just needed a shoulder to cry on. Now the table had turned and I had no idea what to do.

I shot a desperate glance at Alice, but she was busy rooting through a box and not looking this way.

I turned back to Rose, deciding to try another tactic. "Why are you holding that?" I asked, nodding at the bracelet.

She just sobbed harder, and threw an envelope at me that I hadn't noticed before.

I pulled the letter, and closed my eyes slowly as I saw the red 'Final Warning' marked on the top.

I took a few breathes and read the rest of the letter.

The electricity was being turned off tomorrow if the money wasn't paid by 6pm tonight.

$128. I don't pay the bills in our house, but that didn't seem so bad?

Then I saw the pile.

Beside the mattress on the floor, there was a pile of similar envelopes.

I grabbed the lot bringing them closer, then began to go through them.

Gas: $45.

Water: $57.

Phone: $425!!

Then I began noticing the dates, some of these went back as far as January. I cursed under my breath and turned to Rose, "Get me a pen, paper and a calculator."

She looked at me with a dumbstruck expression on her face, but quickly jumped up and headed out of the room.

"Alice." I said, as soon as she was gone, "Look at these. How did it get so out of hand?"

She moved to sit next to me, "I don't know. Some of these are extortionate though."

"Probably because he never turns the television off.", I glowered, "The electricity is being switched off tomorrow if they don't pay by tonight. They have until Monday for gas. And the phone goes on Friday."

Rose came back in then, dropping the stuff in front of me, and then curling back into a ball on the end of the mattress. Alice sighed and stood up, moving back to another box, and I grabbed the pen and started adding up the separate bills.

It took a while, and eventually I had totalled everything up. But I realised there was something missing.

"Rose." I said quietly, "I'm finished, but what about the rent?"

At that she crumpled again, confirming my fears, they hadn't been paying that either.

Alice sat down beside her and stroked her hair soothingly, humming softly.

"Ok. You owe $856 on electricity, $235 for gas, $312 for water and $1,489 for the phone bill." I announced, wincing at the last total, "That's $2892, by tonight mostly."

At this, Rosalie's sobs intensified, and even Alice had tears trickling down her face.

I needed to take charge of the situation.

* * *

**Please review? Because I've had a crap day and you love me? **


	24. Step 18: Part 3

**Hiii! Ok, so FanFic has been being a bitch, and this was ready on Sunday morning. However, we're here now, and better than ever. Because guess what? We have almost 1000 reviews!!!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo excited! **

**And may I say, I LOVE LUCY! - Of course in a non-gay-way. But still! Eeeeeeeeeeeek! :D **

**So, onto serious subjects, I don't know if voting for the Eddies & Bellies is still on (I thiiink it is.) But I want you to all go and vote for Pastiche Pen and Gnome! She gave me a shout out a couple of weeks back and I am repaying the favour! DO IT! NOW! **

**Also, while I'm at it, go and read Behind Enemy Lines by adorablecullens and The Discovery Of Bella Swan by MsKathy. Because they both rock! **

**And... what else is good... Shakira! Oh god. I'm going through this gigantic Shakira phase. And it's completely random. But hey. So, Shakira. Yes. She rocks.**

**And enjoy! And review! And have a good week! **

**I don't know why I'm so excited. This is super long. Normally I'd say sugar high, but I've given up chocolate, sweets and fizzy drinks for Lent.**

**I'm a day in, and I'm already wandering, do herbal tablets and throat sweets count?**

**None of you are even reading anymore are you...?**

**Ok, here it is.**

**Ly xoxo Em xoxo**

**P.S - THE TUNE. Oh Yes. You Guessed it. Shakira - Objection XD**

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

Bella began pacing the room, as I stroked Rose's hair gently, trying to thing of something, anything to distract her.

"So Rose, how's things with Emmett these days? Heating up huh?" I asked playfully.

However my words seemed to only have the opposite affect on her, just causing her to sob even harder.

I was at a loss to be honest, had they fought? Did he do something wrong?

I knew that Kate, James and Jasper weren't so keen on the budding relationships between Emmett and Rose and Edward and Bella, probably because of all the Irina crap, but I liked to think I knew better.

I was certainly the only person besides Irina and Edward who actually knew what happened last summer, and I liked to think that Emmett had shown his good side by sticking by Edward when none of us would.

Of course, if it wasn't for the fact that I'd been sworn to secrecy, I'd have been on his side too.

What I didn't understand was Irina. After he supposedly 'did that too her', why the hell does she still mope around him like a fly on a honey pot? I guess it's a testimony to his good looks and charm that even after that fiasco, Irina and her little crowd of skanks still wanted him.

However, I knew Bella didn't know the full story, and I was proud that she had accepted him, even without it. That was my girl, she was never one to judge so easily.

But back to the situation at hand, "What happened Rosie?" I asked patiently.

She just shook her head, crying harder.

Bella rolled her eyes and disappeared momentarily, returning with a packet of tissues.

I handed one to Rose and began slowly rubbing my hand up and down her back, "Rose, tell me what happened? Did he hurt you? Did he cheat?" I asked.

She shook her head again, "W-w-we had a fight. This m-morning."

I nodded understandingly, "How bad?"

She shrugged, "I d-don't know. He saw all the bottles and h-he thought they were mine. Then he l-left."

Bottles?

Ah. Beer bottles. Mr. Hale's beer bottles.

So Emmett thought Rose was an alcoholic.

Well. That was nothing I couldn't fix. I looked up to see Bella frantically pressing buttons on her phone, she looked at me and smiled weakly, then mouthed, "I have a plan."

**

* * *

**

Edward

I watched Bella and Alice disappear at lunch and wondered if it had anything to do with Emmett's sudden suspicious disappearance. Very odd.

I thought no more of it, and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out Bella.

If I was ever going to be sure about my feelings, there were a couple of questions I needed to know the answers to.

Did she know the truth about what happened with Irina?

Did she feel about me the same way I had felt about her? Or had her feelings deepened too?

And most importantly, should I tell her about the book and the dare? Did she already know?

Maybe she found out, maybe Emmett told Rose, and she told Bella, and maybe she was just playing me now?

No. She wouldn't do that. Would she?

If she didn't already know about the bet, then did she need to? It was possible that she would never find out. But then these things had a habit of getting around.

I headed to my car at the end of the day, and decided to pay a visit to Newton's Outfitters.

Even if I didn't know how to fish, it wouldn't hurt to have the best equipment, right?

I sped over there, hoping to be in and out before Mike arrived. The last thing I wanted was twenty minutes of fake conversation with him. God knows why we let him hang around us anyway, probably pity.

I pushed the door open, setting off the bell, and walked blindly into the sea of camping equipment.

I trawled the aisles until I found something that looked vaguely like a fishing rod… "Hey Edward!" I heard a voice behind me.

I almost groaned. Sure, today of all days he gets a lift home.

"Hi Mike." I said, as unenthusiastically as possible.

"Looking for anything in particular, or did you come to see me?" He asked eagerly.

Ha. In your dreams.

The kid had some weird kind of man crush on me.

"No." I cut him off, "I need a fishing rod. A really good one. What've you got?"

"Sure dude. I didn't know you fished?" He asked, leading me through the store.

"I don't." I answered curtly.

He stopped and turned around, looking confused, "So dude, why are you buying a fishing rod then?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his general demeanour, "I'm going this weekend, for the first time."

He nodded, "Cool man, who with? Cause I've got this new rod I've been…"

I cut him off again, "Chief Swan, actually."

That shut him up.

For about three seconds.

"Nice. So are you like getting in his good graces before you bang his daughter?" He asked grinning.

No, I wanted to tell him. I'm getting in his 'good graces' so that I can take her out for romantic dinners and day trips without arousing suspicion.

_And so you can bang her… _A voice added.

I settled for, "Yeah… Something like that."

He grinned wider, "I feel that."

_I feel that? _Oh for Christ sakes. He's a 5"6 skinny white boy living in Forks. Who does he think he is? 50 fucking Cent?

"She is one fine piece of ass. Sits in front of me in Maths. Mmm. How many times have I dreamt about bending her over that desk… I'm having a party next month, maybe if I get Tyler to do that thing he does in her drink… I might get-"

He didn't get to finish his thought, because he was suspended two feet in the air against the shelves, my hand around his neck, "Don't you EVER talk about her in that way again. And if I ever so much as see you OR Tyler within 30 feet of her I will personally gauge out you eyeballs and stick them up your skinny ass. Do you understand me?"

He nodded weakly, trembling slightly.

"Say it! Do you understand me?" I shouted.

"Yes! Yes. We won't, I won't. I swear!" he voice wavered, and I grinned with satisfaction, knowing he was close to tears, then dropped him right on his ass, picked up the biggest fishing rod I could see, chucked a 100 on the counter and walked straight out.

* * *

**Shake it like Shakira. BIIIG Brownie points to anyone who knows where that comes from!! ; ) Hint - I love them. :D**

**Review! :D Please! **


	25. Step 19

****

Hii XD So, I just read through some of the reviews and realised that we have a few continuity issues in here... :S

**You can actually blame that on Lucy, she didn't have chance to check it! So, I've revised it, and we're back on!**

**Enjoy x**

**PS. Tune – As chosen by reviewer Weird Alien – Katy Perry – Hot 'n' Cold!**

**

* * *

**

Bella

I got up extra early on Thursday and called the only person who would understand what I was about to do.

He answered first ring, "Hello? Bella?"

"Hi Edward, would you pick me up please? I have to go to the bank." I explained.

"The bank?" He sounded sleepy and confused, and I smiled slightly at the thought of him just out of bed, his hair mussed up and his face confused.

"Yeah, I'll explain in the car, I promise."

"Sure. Give me ten minutes then." I heard clothes rustling and tried to ignore the awesome visuals I was having as I said bye and hung up.

I made my way downstairs quietly and grabbed a bagel, then wrote a quick note telling Jas that I was walking to school.

The door creaked loudly as I left the house, and I tensed, hoping I hadn't been heard, but thankfully my brother and father remained fast asleep, and I made my escape.

I sat on the step and ate my bagel while I waited for the silver Volvo to show, but I wasn't kept long; two minutes later Edward was in front of me, leaning out of the window.

I tried and failed to keep my breathing steady as his bronze hair ruffled gently in the breeze, giving it that 'I just had mad sex in the back seat' kind of look.

Mmm. I licked my lips unconsciously and got into the passenger seat.

He drove off, "So why the bank? And why me?"

I sighed, "I need to make a rather large transaction. It's not something I think my dad will approve of, you were the first person I thought of who wouldn't judge…"

He frowned, "Before you get too ahead of yourself, where is this money going? I mean, it's nothing illegal is it?"

I laughed quietly, "No, it's not. I mean… Well. I guess I can tell you. Rose and her dad are in some trouble, money wise… And they have a lot of debts, and if they aren't paid soon, they're going to be on the street, and I figured… I have a lot of money saved up for college…"

He cut me off, "Absolutely not. If you think I'm going to let you squander your tuition fees picking up after Rosalie Hale's frivolous prick of a father, then you're wrong. This is your future Bella."

He looked at me, his eyes softening, almost pleading with me as he spoke.

"No. Edward…" Time for the bombshell… "I don't want to go to college."

The car jerked to a stop in the middle of the road, thankfully there was no one behind us.

**

* * *

**

Edward

She didn't want to go to college? "But you have a 4.0 GPA! That's a complete waste of your intellect. What are you going to do instead?"

Bella blushed, "I want to be a chef."

"You can cook?" I asked stupidly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Edward, I can."

I nodded. Maybe that wasn't so bad? It wasn't as good as she could be though… I tried to think through her plan for a feasible argument. "And how do you intent to pay for culinary school?"

"I'm not going…" She said quietly.

I paused for a minute, confused, "I don't follow you."

She sighed, "I won't be able to afford to go after this. But I _need _to do it. It's important Edward. You don't understand. Please, I need this, just drive. I'm counting on you."

She looked at me beseechingly and I swear there were tears forming in the corners of her expressive brown eyes. She was so beautiful. I couldn't believe I'd been looking at her all these years, but never really seen her… I remembered today's step,

_Step 19 - Know when you're giving a real compliment. _

_Calling her pretty or beautiful is generally more appreciated than hot or sexy. There is a time and a place for everything, if you're going to a club and she's trying to look sexy then by all means, do tell her. But if it's a normal day in the office or at school then it could be seen as quite degrading._

It was my turn to sigh. How could I say no to that face. "I can't say no to you I guess. But whatever… _this…_ is, I just wish there was a better way to fix it…"

She shook her head vehemently, "There isn't Edward. Trust me."

I nodded and started the car, heading to the nearest bank and then tried to change the subject, "So… you excited for the field trip tomorrow?"

I watched her from the corner of my eyes as she grinned slightly, "No… But a day out of classes is a day out of classes right?"

I nodded in agreement.

We passed the rest of the way in silence, pulling outside the first bank we'd seen five short minutes later. I needed a plan quickly.

**

* * *

**

Bella

We got out of the car and went inside and I headed straight to the counter.

The bank was nearly empty, unsurprising considering the time, save one or two business men on their way to work.

Edward followed me, turning to lean his back against the counter, facing the door while I spoke to the woman, "Hi, I'd like to transfer some cash please?"

She nodded slowly, no doubt wondering what a couple of high school kids were doing in a bank at seven thirty on a Thursday morning. "Right. I need the details of both accounts please?"

I slid the pre-prepared information under the glass and watched her eyebrows hit her hairline, "Miss. This is quite a large sum of money… I'm going to have to ask where it's going and for what purpose?"

I nodded resigned, "It's going into the account of a Mr R Hale."

Edward turned to face me at that, his brows furrowed, "Bella. I can't let you do this. Really… It's wrong… I won't let you."

I rolled my eyes, "And how do you intend to stop me?"

His eyes suddenly lit up, and he laughed, "Well, that's the easy part."

And with that, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me into the air.

Then, holding me to his side with one arm, he picked up the paying in slip, winced at the sum written on it, then tore it up before I had chance to complain.

"What the _f-_" He clamped his hand on my mouth before I could finish. "Mmufphh!" I tried to scream but his hand didn't move, so I resorted to kicking him in the side as powerfully as I could.

Not powerfully enough apparently.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his card, then threw it at the cashier, "Transfer the same amount from there instead please."

"Sir, I'm afraid I'll need some form of identification…" She trailed off as he handed over his licence as well, clamming up as she read the word Cullen. Unsurprisingly they were well known in here too.

It reminded me of the restaurant last weekend.

I kicked harder.

I'd just gotten my knee lined up with his groin, when he set me down on the floor, obviously he knew what was good for him, "Bella, please. Just drop it. I won't miss this money. You know that."

That was true, of course, but it didn't mean I was any more comfortable with this.

He looked into my eyes, and leaned closer.

Was he going to kiss me?

Was that really a good idea? Our relationship was weird enough as it is without more kisses…

I remembered back to that Sunday afternoon in his garden…

Screw good ideas. He can kiss me all he wants.

I felt myself leaning closer, and his left hand moved from my mouth to snake around my arm, his right braced against the counter.

His lips touched mine gently at first, but began to move more urgently as his hand stroked up and down my side, lingering more than once on my bra strap. He pulled back slightly, kissing up my jaw bone towards my ear, "You look beautiful today." He whispered, kissing the shell of my ear lightly.

Suddenly his mouth was gone. I reached up and touched my lips gingerly, missing the sensation of him close to me.

I was so dazed that I almost missed his smug grin as the cashier handed back his card and wished him a good day.

Almost.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I sat at the lunch table with Alice next to me. She was whispering something in my ear, but I wasn't really listening.

I was too busy watching Cullen.

He was sat on his own on the other side of the room from his usual posse. He was up to something, and I didn't like it. Especially as I had a sneaking suspicion that it involved my sister.

Speak of the devil.

She opened the cafeteria doors, almost tripping in true Bella style and began to make her way towards us. I saw her eyes scan the room, and I wondered if she was looking for Rose, who strangely hadn't appeared at school this morning.

But then her eyes landed on him.

I watched her face light up. This wasn't healthy.

He grinned that stupid 'panty-dropping grin' as Alice once called it, much to my annoyance, and crooked his finger at her, motioning her towards him.

She blushed and looked down, then.. she walked towards him!

My baby sister was going to eat with Edward Man-Whore Cullen.

I snorted. Not on my watch matey.

I stood up and waved at Bella frantically.

She looked up at me, and her face fell.

I felt a slight stab of guilt in my chest, but I paid it no notice.

"Bella!" I called again, giving James a look. He glanced over at Bella, then Cullen, and jumped up as well, waving just as frantically as me.

Cullen turned and gave us an annoyed look.

I grinned.

Then I felt Alice's hand on my shirt, "Jasper," She hissed, "What are you doing?! Sit down! Leave her alone!"

I shot her a withering look, and went back to my waving.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I stood frozen in the middle of the room.

Edward on one side, my friends on the other.

I couldn't choose.

I had to choose.

Edward had really annoyed me this morning… But he meant well, and that grin... Alice had once jokingly called it the panty dropper. And god how right she was.

I'd drop my panties for him any day.

But then there was Jasper, and Alice and Tanya and James.

I sighed.

When did things get this complicated? I turned and ran outside, not stopping until I got to my car.

I climbed into the drivers seat and unwrapped my lunch. I had biology next, and I could deal with Edward then, but for now, this was the safe option.

I ate my lunch in my truck uninterrupted and headed into class when I heard the bell go in the distance.

Edward was already in his seat, and I dumped my bag on the floor, sliding into my seat beside him.

"Edward… I'm sorry… What you did earlier was just… well... Thanks. You didn't have to. I'm sorry I didn't sit with you I just…"

He cut me off, "It's fine Bella. I understand."

We spent the rest of the lesson in frustrated silence.


	26. Step 20: Part 1

**Ok, this took a while, we know, sorry! But it is... quite long, and the second installment should be up on Sunday. **

**A quick note - The Official Twilight Summer SumtVent Countdown (Trying saying that 12 times when you're drunk) is approaching!!! Entries are being excepted up until June 1st! So get writing!!!!**

**P.S Tune – As suggested by reviewer, Sophia24 – Phantom Of The Opera – Blink182**

**Also - Jennifer Paige - Crush**

* * *

**Edward**

I was tempted to pick Bella up for school again when I woke on Friday, but I figured Jasper wouldn't appreciate it…

Instead I decided to get some advice, first from the book:

_Step 20: Don't boast. _

_A girl is never impressed if she knows your trying to impress her. Don't boast; if you try to look superior it will only serve to repel her._

And then from my father.

I caught Carlisle just before he was leaving for the hospital, "Dad?"

He turned, "Yes son, what's up?"

"Erm… Have you ever been… fishing?"

**

* * *

**

Bella

At 8 o'clock on the dot, about half of the senior year was standing in the car park.

There were two buses laid on for us, and I was queuing with James, Jasper, Tanya, Kate and Rosalie - who'd decided it was safe to return to school now.

She'd told us about her argument with Emmett and the beer bottles, and Alice seemed like she had a plan, so I decided to stay well out of it. In typical Rosalie fashion, she already had her arse in her hand about the bills yesterday morning, but I knew she was grateful, only a little annoyed that I'd had to spend my 'inheritance' on her.

Alice and I had decided that it was definitely better to keep Edward's hand in the deal under wraps.

I scanned the lot for Edward fruitlessly, although I could make out Emmett, Tyler, Eric and Mike, standing by the other bus with Lauren, Jess and Irina. _Skanks._

Just as I got on the bus, I saw a silver Volvo swerve into the parking lot, and I let out an unconscious sigh of relief.

I followed the others up to the back of the bus and sat down on an uncomfortable bench seat next to James.

I dug my hand into my bag for my iPod, but unfortunately, James got in there first, "So what's going on with you and Cullen? Are you guys like 'friends with benefits'?", he did that weird finger apostrophe thing.

"Ooh! Yes, Bella," Kate and Tanya leant forwards from their seta behind, and Alice, Jas and Rose turned around.

I blushed. I hated being the centre of attention, but there were now 6 pairs of eyes on me and I had really no way out…

"Well.. Erm… We're just friends I guess…" I answered. To be honest, I didn't even know the answer to this myself.

Alice giggled, "Just friends? Me and Tanya are just friends, and we don't kiss…"

I hoped Jasper might be too preoccupied with the image of Alice and Tanya making out to realise what she just said.

Unfortunately, nothing gets past him…

"You two have kissed?" He asked, looking at me sharply.

"Erm… yeah…" I looked at my feet.

"More than once!" Alice added excitedly.

"Alice!" I chastised.

She just grinned unrepentantly, "Sorry…"

I braced myself for Jasper's wrath, but it never came.

Instead, it was Rosalie who spoke next, "Bella, you're making a mistake. Look at what he did to Irina he destroy-"

"Rose," I cut her off, "I really think he's changed. Heck, we don't even know if that's true… I mean-"

"Are you saying our sister's a liar?" Kate interrupted.

"No, no. I'm just saying that sometimes people change and…"

"People _never_ change Bella." I was interrupted _again _by James this time.

They continued around me, Alice arguing against everyone else. The only person who had stayed oddly silent was Tanya.

**

* * *

**

Edward

I survived the half an hour across Seattle, but only just. Between Emmett's sudden obsession with alcoholism and it's effects, and Irina's obsession with me, I was just about suicidal.

We pulled up outside of the museum, and I caught site of Bella getting off the bus. She looked completely and thoroughly miserable with her friends arguing with raised voices around her.

I felt myself start to head over, but stopped quickly, remembering how annoyed everyone got when we were together.

I'd been accosted by Jessica, Lauren and Irina on the bus this morning, all wanting to know why that 'skanky bitch' Bella Swan was on my shit all of a sudden.

I tried to laugh it off, but I couldn't pretend that the way they spoke about her didn't fill me with rage…

"_So, Edward. What's with you and that bitch, Swan?" Lauren asked, interrupting Emmett's rant about how there wasn't enough support for teens with alcohol problems these days._

_I suspected his sudden interest in the subject (which had never crossed his mind at one of our many piss ups) may have had something to do with Rosalie Hale and co, however I didn't make a comment, not wanting the three gossips in front of us to hear._

_I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "That's none of your business Lauren."_

_She giggled and I nearly flinched at the high pitched noise, "Oh Edward. So naïve… if you think that we're going any where near you after you've been screwing around with that skank. You know she had sex with James! Seriously. He's like… gay. Think of all the diseases…"_

_It was my turn to laugh, "Lauren, do you think that if I can get Swan, I'm going to need you?"_

It was probably a bit mean in hindsight… but it had gotten her off my back for about fifteen minutes, at which point she'd turned back around and resumed conversation as if I hadn't said anything.

When I finally got the courage up to ask Bella to be my girlfriend properly, those three were going to give her hell… I would have to say something soon.

We all crowded into the lobby of the museum, and Mr Banner stood up on a chair ready to call the groups.

"Ok kids… In group A, with Mrs Goff, I want Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Emmett McCartney, Michael Newton, Irina Denali, Edward Cullen and Tyler Crowley."

Damn. I had really hoped to be in Bella's group… This day going to even worse than I had anticipated.

I moved over to the corner where Mrs Goff was waiting as Mr Banner called the next group, "Ok, with me, in Group B, we'll have Jasper and Bella Swan, Tanya and Kate Denali, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and James Nomad. Everyone else is in Group C, with Mr Molina. Please get into your assigned groups, and we can begin the tour."

I took one last look at Bella, pleased to see she was looking in my direction too, and gave her my best smile.

She smiled back, but was dragged off by a disapproving Rosalie.

I sighed and turned back to Emmett, and tried to join in his conversation with Tyler about the game next week…

**

* * *

**

Bella

Edward caught my eye and smiled, but Rosalie dragged me off, glaring at him before I could return it.

I groaned under my breath and traipsed into the museum after the rest of the group.

The first hour was like hell. Our group started the tour in the outdoor greenhouses, so of course by half ten, I was sweating like a pig in a blanket and my hair was sticking out in all directions from the humidity.

Half way around I decided I'd had enough so I stuck my hand up.

"Yes Miss Swan?"

"Can I go to the bathroom please?" I asked.

Mr Banner nodded and waved me off before continuing with his lecture, so I quickly left the greenhouse, being careful not to trip on the damp floors, and headed towards where I thought I'd seen bathrooms earlier.

Ten minutes later I was still wandering.

I was in a mostly deserted part of the museum now, surrounded by dusty glass cases containing random artefacts from different periods in history.

I was starting to get a little freaked out by this point. My footsteps echoed slightly as I walked, and I was about to contemplate turning back, when I heard a smooth as velvet voice behind me, "If you're looking for the bathroom… you're heading in the wrong direction."

I jumped, and turned around, "Oh my gosh you scared me!"

Edward laughed, "I know. Enjoying yourself so far?"

I rolled my eyes, "You must be joking. We went into the greenhouses… Have you seen my hair… Ugh. You?"

"Between Mrs Goff and Lauren, Irina and Jessica, I'm about ready to tear my hair out…" He shook his head, then gestured onwards, "Shall we, I actually asked at the lobby, rather than just wandering aimlessly."

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't wandering aimlessly… I was just putting off going back to the tour."

He laughed, "Good idea. How desperate are you to see the rest of the tour?"

I shrugged, "Not very. But do you have a better idea?"

He grinned, "It just so happens that my father is a patron of the Seattle Natural History museum… And having been dragged here, kicking and screaming, many, many times as a child, I would say I'm a pretty competent replacement."

I smiled, "Sounds good to me. Hang on…"

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Alice,

_Ali,_

_Found my own personal tour guide. Will explain later, tell Banner I'm sick. Meet you on bus._

_B x_

I turned back to Edward, "Alice is gonna cover for me."

He grinned, "I have Mrs Goff, she won't mind… C'mon. Let's go."

He took my hand reflexively and I tried to act normal when that familiar spark shot through me.

Edward gave me a strange look, but carried on without saying anything.

"Ok, so… Since you've already done the greenhouse," He spared another glance for my hair and smiled wryly as I blushed, "I think we'll give that a miss… So, we'll go to my favourite first."

"And what would that be?" I asked as we descended the steps back into the lobby.

"The dinosaurs!" He replied, way to excitedly for a boy of nearly 18.

I laughed, and followed him towards a door across the large hall.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted us, "Erm, excuse me?"

I looked up to see the woman behind the desk peering at us over half moon glasses.

I glanced at Edward panicked, but his face was completely relaxed… arrogant even.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." He said, walking over to the desk.

The woman seemed slightly flustered, "Oh… Carlisle's son Edward?"

He nodded, and she suddenly smiled broadly, "Well, good morning Mr Cullen! How are you?"

"Very well, thank you." He replied formally, then waved an arm at where I was stood by the door, "I was just showing Isabella here around the museum…"

She nodded, "Well, if you'd like a personal tour…?"

He shook his head, "No that's not necessary, but if you could perhaps get us access to the archive rooms?"

She bit her lip slightly, "Oh well… that's staff only really.. I shouldn't but… Well, since we wouldn't _have _an archive room were it not for your father's kind donation…"

Then Edward whipped out the crooked smile and, of course, she handed over the keys.

Just like that.

He took the keys, wished her a good day, and then ushered me into a long corridor.

I giggled slightly, and followed him down the corridor shaking my head, "I can't believe you get away with these things… What, does your father own 50 or 60 percent of Seattle these days…"

He laughed, "70, I think…"

**

* * *

**

Edward

"70, I think…" I replied.

But then I remembered the step for the day… Don't boast.

That wasn't boasting right? I mean, it wasn't like I _intentionally_ set these things up…

But she didn't know that…

"But, that's Carlisle, not _me_." I reminded her, hoping to set the record straight.

Her expression softened instantly, "I know that. But, tell me, what do you want to do when you finish Forks High?"

"Well, college… But after that, I'm not sure? Carlisle wants me to go into medicine like him… And my mom, Esme, thinks I should go to law school…" I replied.

"Where do you want to go?" She pressed.

"Well… That's… that's a very good question…" I answered, "I don't really know… I mean, I have good grades and lots of extra curriculars… Without sounding arrogant, I can pretty much do anything. But I don't _know_."

I nodded, "I can empathize. I think Charlie has big dreams of Ivy League colleges and Law School. But seriously, if you're not happy what's the point. You know?"

He grinned, and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly a voice interrupted, "And just here on the left you can see an original model of the Space Needle…"

"Banner." Edward whispered, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back the way we'd just come.

We broke into a run as we hit the lobby, giving the receptionist a wave and heading straight into another deserted corridor, spotting a bathroom to our right, Edward pulled open the door and dragged me in.

I laughed quietly as we leaned back against the door, catching our breathes.

Then Edward's eyes found mine, and room around me disappeared, it didn't matter that we were in a mangy bathroom, all I knew was his eyes, I was hypnotised.

I tilted my head as our lips met in a frenzy of tongues and teeth, and I pressed myself against him, one shoulder still touching the door.

I ran my hand up his arm into his flyaway bronze hair, trying to hold him too me.

It didn't work, seconds later he was pulling away, resting his forehead on mine and holding my eyes again.

"Bella," He grinned breathlessly, "After my fishing expedition tomorrow, I'm taking you to meet my parents."

I frowned, "Edward, I already met your parents…" I didn't think I needed to remind him about the washing machine incident.

He just laughed, but when he spoke his tone was serious, firm even, "I'm taking you to meet my parents as my girlfriend."

Ordinarily, I might have been offended at his assumption, but who was I kidding - he didn't need to ask.

* * *

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! And don't forget, when your SmutVent entries are done, email us at - micheal - is - misunderstood (at) live (dot) co (dot) uk!!!! **

**Thanks x**


	27. Step 20: Part 2

**Hi, sorry this is a false alarm... I just reread this chapter in order to start the next one, and realised how many mistakes there are in it :/ So, they should be mostly rectified now, and the next chapter is along soon. **

**Thanks, Em x**

**P.S - Tune - Jimmy Eat World - Always Be**

**

* * *

**

Edward

After I thought it through, I realised I hadn't even given her a chance to back out, and for a moment, I was worried. But then I remembered that this was Bella, and if she wasn't happy with the arrangement, then she would most definitely voice her opinion.

On that note, I braced myself for her retaliation, so you can imagine my surprise when she did nothing but smile broadly and bring her lips back to mine.

I moaned quietly into her mouth, half out of lust, and half out of contentment, and pulled her closer to me.

She opened her mouth to me, and our tongues met once again, lust effectively overpowering my senses as her hands wound into the hair at the nape of my neck. I cupped my hand around her right knee, and dragged it up my outer thigh, then went for the other one, loosening my other arm from her neck to secure it under her butt.

I hoisted her up so that her legs locked around my hips, then spun around so that her back was leaning on the door. Our lips never parted, if anything our kisses only grew more heated and passionate.

In our position, I had no hands free for my next obvious move – the shirt. She seemed to read my mind though, she moved her own hands to the hem of her shirt, breaking away for just a second, she pulled it straight off over her head.

I pulled back and surveyed her chest. Annoyingly, she was still mostly covered by a blue lace bra.

Still without my hands, I began to trail kisses down her neck towards her shoulder, where I grabbed hold of the strap between my teeth and pulled it down.

Bella's fragile form shivered under my touch, and she reached up to pull down the other strap, saving me the hassle. She then reached her hands behind her straining her arms to unclasp her bra, allowing it to fall forwards and reveal her breasts to me.

I took in every inch of her with lust filled eyes, then repeated the process, this time with hungry lips. I nipped and kissed at every inch of skin on her shoulder, moving slowly lower and lower.

Unfortunately, just as my lips approached her rosy pink nipple, a loud bang outside interrupted us, "Hey, c'mon man, some of us gotta pee here!"

Emmett.

Man? Did he know it was me? He called everyone man, right?

I gently placed Bella back onto the ground, and with shaking hands helped her to do up her bra and put back on her T-Shirt.

I didn't mind Emmett knowing about us, nor anyone else, in fact I wanted to shout it out for everyone to hear, however this was not the way to do it, and I couldn't risk another suspension.

"Emmett?" I called out hesitantly, "Are… are you alone?"

"Edward?" He called back, much too loud for my liking, "What are you… Oh. Ooooh!" I heard the realisation in his voice, "Hi Bella!"

I rolled my eyes as Bella flushed red and replied quietly, "Hi Emmett…"

"Where are the others?" I asked urgently.

"They went ahead… You got about three minutes to get outta here before the bitch is back." He told us.

I glanced over at Bella to check that she was ready, and then pulled the door open, leading her out and into the corridor. Emmett was already at the main door a few metres away, he waved, "Have fun kids." And then disappeared.

I grabbed Bella's hand with a grin, and suggested we took a quick tour of the museum.

**

* * *

**

Alice

"Alice, look at this, it's a purple leafed, long stemmed xyphillis!" Jasper said, wafting something brownish and dead looking in my face from the side. Apparently plants named after STDs were Jasper's calling… I looked to Rose for help, but she was still in a major sulk, her headphones blocking any chances for conversation.

I smiled grimly and nodded, "That's… _lovely_ Jas…"

He smiled back, for once completely missing my sarcasm, "I know. And they're very rare, only found in the Brazilian rainforest."

He put the Syphilis plant down and moved on to talk to Mr Banner about something else.

I sighed and pulled out my phone. Bella had left me with little miss sulks-a-lot and Dr Jasper the botanist nearly an hour ago to be sick (Code for – I'm going to make out with Cullen, cover for me?) and I was completely bored.

Time to start plan 'operation get Rose and Emmett together'… I think.

"Jasper baby?" I called as I came up behind him, smiling as best as I could, "Can we go to the cinema tonight? There's this film I really wanted to see…"

He turned to face me, now clutching some kind of a cactus (at the sight of which I promptly took a step backwards) "Sure Alice…" Then turned back to Mr Banner his new best friend to continue their conversation about… green stuff.

I smiled and then sent a quick text to Bella,

_I don't know what you're doing, and I don't want to. But Jasper has discovered a newfound love of vegetation and Rose is sulking and I'm dying of boredom. Therefore you owe me._

_You, Edward and Emmett. Cinema, tonight at 9pm. Make it happen or I'll tell Edward about the time you wet your panties in third grade… If he doesn't remember already that is… Maybe I'll just remind him?_

_It's for the good of us all. Do it._

_A – x_

I then snuck up behind Rose and pulled her headphones out, "We're going out tonight. To the cinema. Nine o'clock. You're coming." I told her.

To my surprise, instead of telling me to eff off, she just nodded, and looked back down at the floor.

This was more serious than I thought.

**

* * *

**

Bella

Edward and I caught up with the rest of the group at the buses, and he dragged me straight towards Mr Banner who was counting people onto the bus.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, "I'm supposed to be ill!"

"Exactly." Edward replied, "So look it. And play along."

I leaned on Edward some more, and tried to look tired. Mr Banner saw us approach and rushed over.

"Bella, Edward! Where have you been? Alice said you were feeling unwell?" He asked.

I was about to open my mouth, but Edward beat me too it, "Sir, Bella's been unwell all day. I found her in the toilets this morning and stayed with her. I don't think it's a good idea for her to travel back on the coach sir, I'd like your permission to get us a cab straight to her house?"

Mr Banner frowned for a moment, "I really shouldn't. And aren't your cars at school?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, but Emmett can drive mine home, and Bella drove with Alice his morning."

Mr Banner sighed reluctantly, "Ok. Just this once. Go on."

Edward nodded his thanks, and then suddenly I felt the ground tilt away from me as he picked me up bridal style and carried me back into the building.

I waned to protest, but knowing Banner was watching and that I was supposed to be ill, I kept my annoyance to myself until we were in the building. "Edward!" I groaned as soon as the lobby doors shut behind us "Put me down!"

He grinned smugly and shook his head, "No way José. You're ill, remember?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to elbow his chest, but he just held me tighter, effectively cutting off all freedom of movement.

We called a taxi from the lobby, and when it arrived, we got in and Edward directed him straight to my house.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder in the backseat and smiled happily, "Thank you for today."

He shrugged carefully, trying not to hurt my head, "It was nothing."

I sat up and turned to face him, shaking my head, "It wasn't nothing. It was amazing. I've never learnt so much in a museum before." I giggled.

He grinned, "I guess it was a day of firsts then?"

I frowned.

"I've never gotten to second base in a museum before." He explained.

I gave a small smile and blushed furiously, "I still can't believe we did that in a public bathroom… Oh, Alice texted me earlier, she wants us to meet her at the cinema tonight, with Emmet. I'm not sure why? I think it has something to do with Emmett and Rose?"

He smiled, "I'll pick you up. This will be our first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend…"

I grinned. We pulled up outside of my house, and I undid my seatbelt and moved towards the door, but Edward quickly put a hand on my arm and pulled me back slightly, "Before you go, I have to ask, earlier, and just then actually, I was a little presumptuous… I mean, I didn't ask… Well… I just… What I'm trying to say is, do you _want_ to be my girlfriend…?"

"Of course Edward, you didn't have to ask, although I do appreciate it. I can't believe that I'm dating you of all people…" I said, incredulously thinking back to the all arguments.

He smiled wryly, "Umm, thanks…I think." He said cocking his head to the side.

I smiled back and placed a light kiss on his lips before hopping out of the cab and heading into the house.

I finished off some homework for a few hours, then went downstairs to cook a quick bowl of pasta up for Charlie and I before getting ready to go, Emmett and Edward would be here in an hour.

**

* * *

**

Rosalie

Jasper was driving and rambling on about some weird plant thing while Alice smiled and nodded occasionally as we pulled up at the cinema.

I got out of the car and followed them in to the large building slowly, this evening was going to be torture, but I knew I had to get out. Emmett McCartney would not stop me.

However, I did have an ulterior motive.

When I saw how excited Alice's face was I knew she had a plan, and it would probably involve Emmett… Can you blame me?

I didn't hold out much hope for reconciliation though. He had barely even looked at me since.

Jasper insisted on paying, so while he bought tickets, I wandered over to the snack counter and bought a large bucket of popcorn for us to share.

I turned back towards the ticket booth and was not surprised to see Emmett, Edward and Bella standing behind Alice and Jasper.

Emmett hadn't seen me yet, so I slowly walked over, dreading his reaction.

He either didn't see me, or chose to ignore me until I was already passing the popcorn to Alice, at which point, he gave me one look, almost like he pitied me, and then turned around to talk to Bella.

I sighed, and turned to Alice, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll meet you in the theatre."

She rolled her eyes, "No way. Go over there and _explain _to him. Please!"

"No." I protested, "It's none of his business what my family does. And he shouldn't have judged me like that."

Alice sighed, "He was trying to help you. Maybe it wasn't in the best way, but he was trying to force you to stop… He had the best intentions."

She was right.

I nodded reluctantly, then turned towards him, he was still talking to Bella, but Alice was at her side in seconds, pulling her away.

Edward was busy locked in some kind of macho-aggressive staring match with Jasper.

I had my opening, so keeping my head up high, I walked straight towards him.

I thought I caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes before he pulled himself together, "Emmett, we need to talk."

He sighed and scuffed his feet, "Look, Rosalie, if you just _admit _that you have a problem, then maybe we can work something…"

I cut him off, "I. Do. Not. Have. A. Problem. Ok? I already told you about my dad. HE is the one with the problem. I was just cleaning up the damn bottles."

He looked up at me, shocked, "Really."

"Yes. Really." I tried to make my voice a bit softer.

"Oh God… Rose, I'm sorry… I guess I just jumped to conclusions, and I really like you and I just don't want to see you hur…"

I cut him off again, "You're babbling."

He nodded, "I am… But I'm sorry for my mistake." He paused for a moment, "Rose… I really like you. I wanted to ask you, would you maybe want to be my girlfriend… I mean, exclusively? Publically?"

My eyes widened. After all the issues and problems I had dumped on him, he still wanted me? I was astounded.

But before I could question his sanity or logic, he leant down and gently pressed his lips to mine.

It was possibly the sweetest kiss I'd ever witnessed, let alone been given, and as he pulled back with one last whispered, 'Please.' all I could do was nod mutely.


	28. Step 21

**Hiii! Oh yes, we are back in action folks. Now then, we're starting to get to the end now, just a few steps left! So, get reviewing please! **

**Tune for the chapter is... Set Fire To The Third Bar - Snow Patrol**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Em x**

* * *

**Edward**

I was up bright and early on Saturday, and was raring and ready to go by six am.

Who am I kidding… Esme had to drag me kicking and screaming from my bed at 7am when Charlie arrived on our doorstep, and I ended up going out without showering in yesterday's jeans and a t-shirt, just to keep him from complaining.

I'd since then been sat on a boat in pretty much complete silence for three hours, doing nothing but stare at the water before me.

This morning's step had been a joke;

_21- Be spontaneous. _

_The best way to do this is to take an improvised acting class, this can also help you to learn how to break the ice and will give you confidence in talking to new people. Take a few friends and it could even be fun!_

I had checked it the night before, and nearly fell over myself laughing. Me, at an acting class... Not likely.

I figured since I was already doing a book-related activity today by spending the day with the Chief, so I could be let off the hook for once. I was plenty spontaneous as it was.

In fact, I would prove how spontaneous I was this afternoon. I'd go pick Bella up, and take her out somewhere… I was beginning to run out of good date ideas though. In the past weeks we'd been for dinner, to my place, to the cinema, even to the museum.

After another half an hour or so of silence, Charlie cleared his throat loudly, and I sensed an impending speech.

I was right.

"Look son," He began, condescendingly, "Bella is a _good_ girl."

I resisted the urge to laugh at that statement as I pictured her topless in the museum bathrooms yesterday.

"And while I don't want to make presumptions about you," he continued, "Jasper has voiced some concerns about your previous reputation with women, and usually I listen to his judgement… However, on this occasion, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, considering that if you weren't serious about my daughter, you probably wouldn't be spending your Saturday morning here."

His face creased into a slight smile at this point, and I knew I was beginning to win him over, time to go in for the kill…

"Sir, I'm _very _serious about Bella. I know that my reputation precedes me, and I'm not proud of that. But Bella… Bella makes me want to be better, in every aspect of my life."

He nodded approvingly, and I smiled, knowing that at least one of the Swan men wasn't completely against me.

We were quiet again for a while, but this was a different quiet. A more comfortable quiet.

By lunch time, Charlie had about 6 fish, and I had none, bad luck, he told me. He didn't know that I'd been forgoing the bait, in an effort to avoid the embarrassment of not having a clue what to do when a fish actually bites. This had been my father's idea, when I told him of my predicament, and while I'd been dubious at first, it had worked pretty well.

Unfortunately, that couldn't last. After a while, Charlie suggested that I put some fresh bait out. He was sat with his back to me at this point, on the other side of the boat, so I pulled the rod out, and just sort of messed with it, before throwing it back out.

"Well, I don't think that's gonna do much good is it?" Came a voice from right behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin to find the chief standing over me, watching with an amused expression.

I pulled the line back in sheepishly and tried to feign ignorance, "Ohh… It must have fallen off or something."

I closed my eyes and reached my hand into the bucket next to me and tried not to heave when my fingers came into contact with one of the maggots.

I picked it up quickly and grabbed the hook, opening my eyes and trying desperately not to stab myself.

After a few minutes of struggle, which Charlie enjoyed _way_ too much, the maggot was stuck on the line, and I threw it gingerly back into the water.

"Much better." He told me, with a pat on the shoulder.

I sat tensed for at least five minutes, praying that nothing would bite, and after a while I began to relax. It was unlikely really… We'd been here all morning and even Charlie hadn't caught _that_ many.

Unfortunately, just as I began to chill out a bit, the thingy in the water bobbed. I jumped up quickly, and grabbed onto the rod, trying to be quiet so as not to alert Charlie. I didn't need him to be witness to this impending humiliation.

I tried to pull on the line with the hope of just scaring the fish away, or alternatively towing it in, however I could get it to budge.

I cursed under my breath and braced my feet against the wooden boat before pulling again.

This time, instead of keeping still, the damn thing actually began pulling against me.

I pulled harder, keeping the reel still with my hand, but whatever the thing was, it wasn't giving up.

I looked around me for something to help and my eyes quickly lit upon a penknife, on the floor by my feet. I quickly flicked it open, putting the rod between my knees and keeping my other hand on the reel, and cut the line at the top.

I watched in awe as the little thingy went flying across the lake surface before disappearing a few metres away.

I sighed, and relaxed back into my seat. Thank God Charlie never noticed.

**

* * *

**

Bella

Saturday morning rolled around, and I woke up in a good mood for once, remembering the evening before. If not for Jasper and Edward, the whole thing would have been perfect.

I'd never seen Rose so happy in my life. Her smile had been instantly contagious, not that I needed any cheering up with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, but it just seemed like everything fell into place.

I truly had no worries.

That good mood had definitely carried over to this morning, (although I was slightly worried about what my dad was doing to Edward) so I got up early, and went downstairs to make Jasper breakfast.

I knocked his door at about 7am, and when he didn't answer I just walked straight in; big mistake.

Jasper was sprawled across the bed, the sheets just about covering him up. That in itself was not at all unusual, I'd often walked in on him in less. The unusual bit was the 5ft pixie shaped lump lying under the covers beside him. The 5ft pixie shaped lump suddenly moved, and someone who looked a lot like Alice, but with worse hair, emerged from under the covers. With no clothes on.

I squealed like a third grader that's seen a spider, and turned around.

"Bella?" She asked, sleepily.

"Yes. Alice. Bella. What are you _doing_!?"

She yawned, "Well… what does it look like?"

I sighed, "I know what it looks like, unfortunately. But still. What if Charlie had walked in on you!"

"Charlie? Nah… Charlie's cool. He knows."

I nearly shit a brick.

"Charlie KNOWS!"

Jasper woke up at this, "What the fuck is going on Alice? It is seven am and… Oh. Bella. Mornin'."

"Charlie KNOWS that you and Alice are sleeping together, in his own house, and yet he's reluctant to have Edward over for dinner!" I screamed again, dumping the tray on the desk.

Jasper finally seemed to cotton on to what was happening, and scowled, "Bella, we're not having this discussion now, you and Edward are totally different!"

"Why? Because I'm a girl? Is that it? If Alice was Charlie's and you were any other boy, would this right now be happening?" I asked, scathingly.

They were both silent.

"That's what I thought." I said, and stomped straight out and downstairs.

I spent most of the morning cleaning up around the house. Washing Charlie's dirty plates, picking up Jasper's shoes, and washing their clothes, all the time I was becoming more and more angry. So much so, that by the time I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up out front, I was about ready to batter him to death.

He walked in the door, Edward close behind him, smiling and joking, but I was ready for him as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"You KNEW that Alice and Jasper were sleeping together, under your own roof, and you won't even let me stay out past eleven with Edward!?"

Charlie's face went bright red, and he started to back out of the door, when suddenly something hit me; they were smiling and joking…

Edward and Charlie were smiling and joking.

Not possible.

"Wh-what?" was all I managed to say, pointing between the two of them.

"Bella, we had a great morning, I caught 7 fish! Edward didn't get any unfortunately, but there was one that was so big, well, you tell it son…" Charlie gestured at Edward, who stood there looking pretty smug.

"Well, I was just sat there, when suddenly there was this massive pulling on my rod," I stifled a giggle at this one, and he shot me a half glare, "And so I tried to reel it in, but it just wouldn't budge. I pulled and pulled for a good ten minutes, an then, out of no where, this giant fish _leapt_ out of the water, and bit the line clean in half."

A fish _bit_ the line in half…?

Charlie nodded enthusiastically, as if to back up the story.

"Did you actually see this?" I asked my dad.

"Well, no. Edward here didn't want to distract me from the catches I was pulling in. Didn't tell me at all in fact, 'cept from I noticed the broken line. I reckon he was a bit embarrassed weren't you son…" Charlie said, almost proudly.

Edward nodded trying to look sheepish.

"Well, no need for that. It's happened to the best of us." Charlie reassured him with a pat on his shoulder.

I stared in disbelief. I mean, Charlie was the chief of police, how could he have swallowed such a load of bullshit?

On second thoughts… If Charlie now liked Edward, who was I to complain really?

**

* * *

**

Edward

Bella and I spent the day in her living room watching those crappy real life films they show on Saturday's and eating popcorn.

At about nine, after Bella had cooked some of Charlie's fish, and the five of us (including Alice) had eaten, I was getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you in the morning Bella, I promise. I have some place I'd like to show you, if the weather allows it." I told her.

I leaned down to kiss her, but suddenly Charlie was standing next to me.

I jumped back quickly, but he laughed and put a hand on my shoulder, "Look kids, I know I've been unfair what with letting Alice and Jasper have sleepovers, so I just thought I'd say if… erm, well, you know… If Edward here would erm, like to stay here this evening, I wouldn't mind, so to speak."

My eyes widened in shock. I knew Bella had a good point earlier, but I never expected Charlie to give way like this!

I looked at Bella just to check she wanted me to stay, but she nodded, and her eyes were as excited as mine.

"Thank you Sir. I do appreciate it. I'll just call Esme and tell her…"

I kicked off my shoes and gingerly stepped back into the kitchen, half expecting him to change his mind.

He didn't. Instead, he walked straight into the living room and shut the door behind him with a sigh.

I pulled my phone out and dialled home quickly, "Hi mom, it's me. Look, Charlie said I can stay over here tonight as it getting late, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

She laughed, "Slow down kiddo. Just be sure that he doesn't mind, you know what the chief's like."

I grinned at Bella, "He really does, bye mom."

I shut the phone and jammed it in my pocket and quick as a flash we were up the stairs in Bella's room.

The noises coming from Jasper's room were quite disturbing, but once Bella's door closed they were effectively blocked out.

Bella smiled at me seductively, "I'm just going to take a quick shower… don't go anywhere."

I nodded, and then took her absence as an opportunity to have a real look around the room. It probably hadn't changed much since she was younger, but it fit her personality perfectly.

It was smallish, yet comfortable and had one wall completely covered in photo's. Some of her and Alice and Rosalie, some with just her and James on. One in particular caught my eye.

It showed all of us: me, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, James, Emmett, Rose, Mike, Tyler and Eric. It was our last day of middle school. I remembered it well.

We drifted when we arrived at high school really, and then there was the Irina-incident, and we'd split into two groups, those who forgave/believed Edward, and those who didn't.

I never understood Irina's actions afterwards. Why she had stayed in our group and not followed her sisters I would probably never know. She was always a strange girl though. I was beginning to think she was perhaps a little bit unwell, mentally.

Suddenly the door opened behind me, Bella walked in wearing nothing but a towel.

I crossed the room in two strides, and dropped to my knees in front of her, placing my hands on her hips, "Bella Swan. You are a goddess. And I am going to worship you."

She giggled and threaded her petite hands through my hair as I slowly unwrapped the towel from around her.

It fell to the floor, and she stood there before me, completely naked. I laid a gentle kiss on her stomach, and pulled her over towards the bed.

I pushed her gently onto her back, and leant over her pressing kisses to her collar bones, trailing a line down the middle of her breasts until I reached her sex.

I licked a small circle around her clit, causing her to shiver daintily, before moving onto her already wet folds. I'd never before been so glad of my reputation and experience, at least now Bella would be able to reap the benefits of having the likes of Jess Stanley go before her.

My tongue explored her fully, gaining in enthusiasm with every moan that escaped her perfect mouth. I could imagine how she would kneel before me and take my cock into that mouth, her lips straining around it as I thrusted gently at first but getting harder by the second. She would move her fingers down to her pussy and touch herself as she pleasured me.

My imagination ran wild as I continued to lick and suck her wetness, my cock straining against my jeans.

Moving my hands from where they had found purchase at her hips, I quickly unzipped my pants, and released my length from it's confines.

I stroked my dick forcefully as Bella writhed beneath my mouth, nearing the edge at every second. I was mesmerised by the sway off her breasts as she shook, "Edward… Oh. Yes…"

Her voice was husky and low as she moaned again, "Good Edward, I'm so close…"

_So am I baby… So am I._

The hand on my cock sped up, and I used my other one to insert two fingers into her hole, fucking her hard.

That threw her off the edge, and her whole body shook with pleasure, my lips attached to her swollen clit still.

The sight of her body, flushed and writhing was enough to make my cock pulse, and I released my hot cum onto the side of the bed.

I grabbed a tissue from her desk and quickly cleared up the mess I'd made, then threw the rest of my clothes on the floor and joined her on the bed, throwing my arms around her, and pulling the covers up to our necks.

"Night Edward." She whispered sleepily.

"Night love." I replied, my eyes drifting shut.

* * *

**Revieeeew!**


	29. Step 22

Previously...

-Edward and Charlie were reconciled over a fishing trip...

-Bella discovered Jasper and Alice in bed together, and was shocked to find that Charlie knew about it, and had been allowing it. Charlie backed down, and grudgingly allowed Edward to stay over.

_Tune of the chapter... Ne-Yo - One In A Million_

* * *

**Bella**

I woke late on Sunday, pleasantly surprised to find Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me.

I could have happily stayed there forever, but a glance at the clock told me it was getting towards half ten, and Charlie would be in soon.

He had relaxed immensely yesterday, but I doubted he wanted to see me naked and wrapped around a member of the opposite sex. I gently pushed Edward's soft hair back from his face, and kissed him on the forehead, whispering, "Wake up sleepyhead."

He groaned, clutching me tighter, and all of his morning glory pressed against my back side. This, I suspected, had caused the groan.

I wiggled slightly, and his hands began to drift down my body. I sighed, knowing that this couldn't go anywhere right now, and slid out from under his arms, quickly grabbing some panties from my closet and pulling them on.

"Where are you going?" were Edward's first full words of the morning. I laughed; he sounded like a whiny five year old.

"I'm just going to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth before Charlie walks in." I explained, grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt from the cupboard and heading into the hall.

I made it to the bathroom and back in ten minutes without being seen. Edward was already sat up on the bed, getting redressed in yesterday's clothes.

"Right, we need to get going, can we just make a stop at my house first so I can change and pick some things up?" He asked, pulling his socks on.

"Sure, sure." I replied, pulling my hair back into a band. I'd slept on it wet last night, and now I looked like I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

We took my truck, and arrived on the Cullen's drive twenty minutes later.

It was an unusually nice day in Forks, even for June, and Esme was in the garden, watering the flower beds that surrounded the front porch.

She smiled and waved as we arrived, "Hello Bella! Edward, what you asked for is on the kitchen table!" She winked dramatically and gave him a thumbs up.

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks mom…" and pulled me into the house.

He led me into the living room and then turned to me quickly, "Wait _right_ here, I'll be five minutes. Literally." Then he dodged up the large staircase, to get changed, I presumed.

Seconds later, Esme walked in, "Has he gone upstairs?"

I nodded quietly.

"Good dear. I wanted a chance to speak to you alone." She ushered me onto the sofa, "I'll be quick, we don't want him to hear… It pains me to have to do this Bella, because I've never seen him as happy as he is around you. But you seem like a lovely girl, and I really respected your mother when she was alive. Because of that, I feel compelled to make sure you know what you're getting into. Since that unfortunate incident with that girl Irene, or whatever her name was..." here she waved a hand, as if to dismiss the troubles completely.

"Edward's had a very long string of lady friends. He doesn't seem to have had much regard for any of their feelings, not that many of them were at all deserving. I just worry that the same will happen to you really… And I don't want you to disregard him, because I really do think he likes you very much, and I really hope that you can be the one who makes him change… But you have to bare it in mind, I think."

I blinked in shock at her kindness. It took a good mother to admit that her son was in the wrong. I could recognise that – It was something my mother had never been able to do. In her eyes, Jasper and I had been perfect.

"Th-thank you. I appreciate that more than you can tell…" I said, tears now springing uncontrollably to my eyes as I thought of Renée.

She probably would have loved Edward; good looking, polite, courteous. He was every mother's dream really. But at the same time, she would have worried, as Esme now did, about his reliability…

I didn't have a doubt.

When I told Esme so, she pulled me into a tight hug, whispering, "Thank you."

**Jasper**

By the time Alice and I woke up, Bella and Cullen were long gone – fortunately for him.

After Alice was sleeping last night, I'd crept downstairs for a drink, and the things I'd heard… It made my skin crawl to hear her calling out his name like that, in our own home of all places!

I didn't want to seem like a prude, and I knew that Bella was just as mature as I was, if not more. But Edward Cullen was so unsuitable for her. As were all the boys at out high school really. It would just be better for everyone involved if she'd wait until college to have a boyfriend.

That was if she went to college at all, something that was a constant source of arguments in our house – there was no way she was wasting her life on catering school. I mean, sure, she was a good cook. But that's not he only thing she was good at. She could do anything she wanted!

I was in a terrible mood that day as I followed Alice around Port Angeles Mall in silence.

She had attempted to initiate a conversation about six times, but in my current state of mind, I just gave her a quick, one word answer that left her with no response save for an angry glare.

I knew it was upsetting her, but I couldn't get over the fact that Edward Cullen, effectively my arch enemy, was trying to get into my sisters pants. Well, wasn't even trying anymore by the sounds of it. He was well and truly _in_.

I shuddered.

I saw straight through his games. He was fooling her into thinking he wanted a relationship, until he could fuck her, and then he's toss her aside like he had nearly every other girl at our school.

I wouldn't stand for it. It would only be Bella for now, but next he'd be after Tanya, and Kate, and Rosalie and even my Alice.

When I looked up Alice was looking at me expectantly and I realised she'd just asked me a question.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked, irately.

Her tone pushed me over the ragged edge, "NO! I'm not! Because my sister, your _supposed best friend_, is sleeping with Edward Cullen. And she's going to end up like Irina, ruined and thrown aside! And you don't even seem to care!"

She laughed.

She actually laughed at me.

I growled, throwing down the six shopping bags I'd been carrying for her, and stormed out of the store.

**Edward**

I quickly climbed the stairs to my room, and grabbed the book from under my bed.

_22 -Tell the truth._

_This should need no explanation. Just don't lie. Ever. _

That was fine. I'd never lied to Bella anyway. I discarded the book back where I'd gotten it from, pulled on a fresh shirt, and ran back down the stairs, taking them two at time – I didn't want to leave Bella vulnerable to my mother for any longer than I had to.

In the kitchen, true to her word, Esme had left a large picnic basket sat on the table. I flipped the lid open and took a quick inventory... Perfect.

I grabbed the basket and headed back to the lounge where I'd left Bella. I was surprised to find her sat on the sofa, locked in an embrace with my mother...

Great. Esme had probably poisoned her mind with horrible childhood anecdotes about bedwetting and soiled diapers...

I made a mental note to ask Esme what they were talking about later, and went to wait in the car.

Bella joined me a minute or two later, wiping her eyes, "Are you ok? What did she say to you?" I asked worriedly as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Nothing, nothing. Really. Now where are we going?" She replied, with what I suspected was a forced smile.

I let it drop for the moment, "It's a secret." I quickly searched for a way to change the subject... "You're coming to the away game at the weekend right?"

She nodded, scowling at my avoidance, "Yeah. I guess I'll have to ride up in the cheer squad bus though, so... Unless you want to permanently join our ranks, I won't see you 'till we get there."

"That's fine thank you... It's only two hours away, but Coach is making us leave earlier, so we can get settled and have a practice before we go to bed." I replied.

She frowned, "Never mind... Maybe I can visit you room when everyone's settled...? I guess you're with Emmett?"

I nodded.

"Well, that works, I'm with Rose and I'm pretty sure they won't mind swapping." She winked at me.

I laughed, "Speaking of Rose, how is she?"

Bella gave a small shrug, "I'm not really sure. She seems so happy with Emmett though. Hopefully they'll last. I don't really know what's going on with her dad though..."

At that moment, we pulled up at the end of the trail I'd been driving along. "We'll have to walk from here..."

After about 3 miles of hiking through the forest, Bella was about to collapse. "You said it wasn't far!" She complained.

I felt a little guilty; I hadn't given a thought to the difficulty Bella might have with the hike up to my meadow. I'd barely broken a sweat, even carrying the picnic basket.

"We're nearly there. Quit whining." I told her, carrying on ahead.

I heard her huffing, but she was still following.

Luckily, after just another half an hour, and just as Bella was about to give up, we stepped into the large clearing.

Surrounded by trees, and full of wildflowers and long grasses, it was one of the most beautiful places I'd ever seen. When I'd found it on a hike one day last summer with Emmett, I'd been amazed, so I could well understand Bella's wide eyed expression, "I know. It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

She nodded mutely, and then followed me to a patch of shorter grass, and sat down, watching me unpack the food.

**Bella**

"Edward?" I asked as we lay on the ground side by side after having stuffed ourselves full of Esme's delicious food.

"Mmm." He replied gently reaching out and stroking my hair.

I didn't want to bring this up, especially if it was going to ruin the moment, but I was dying to know, "Edward… What happened with Irina? I know you probably get asked all the time. But I find it hard to believe that you don't have a side of the story to tell."

He froze, not moving a muscle and I cursed myself silently for even asking.

He cupped my cheek in his hand and looked into my eyes, "Well…' He hesitated briefly, before deciding to respond, 'We were together for a while... You know that obviously. That was back when we were all friends... But anyway, despite that, after a month or two, I realised it wasn't working. I just didn't like her that much. She was so self-involved. Of course, at first that was great. I got to walk around with one of the hottest girls in the school... But the novelty wore off pretty much as soon as she opened her mouth."

I nodded. Having endured many 'conversations' with Irina myself, I could fully sympathise.

"I broke up with her. But then a week later, she was on my doorstep crying, telling me she was pregnant. With hindsight, I think she did it on purpose. She sensed that I wasn't happy, and she stopped taking the pill. I can't believe I fell for it at the time, but it's so obvious now..."

I drew in a sharp breath. This changed everything. If that was true, then we had spent a whole year treating him like a leper for no reason. My heart sank, I felt terrible for not having given him the benefit of the doubt from day one...

He took in my expression and frowned, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. Anyway... When I found out, of course, I immediately offered to support her. What else could I do? I spoke to my father, he agreed to keep it from Esme for a little while longer, and we made plans, talked about college funds for it, even looked into knocking one of the spare rooms into mine and turning the other into a nursery. I wasn't happy about it. Certainly not at having to spend at a minimum the next 18 years with Irina. But I didn't see that I had a choice.

"I talked to her about everything, I didn't want her to think we were getting back together, you know?" I told her that I would raise it with her. That maybe I'd even marry her. But that I wouldn't, and couldn't, love her. I thought she'd taken it well..."

He hesitated, and I nodded, wide eyed, wanting him to continue.

"The next day at school, she was absent. I thought maybe she had morning sickness or something. I mean, I've never had experience before with this sort of thing, but I was reading a book about pregnancy and it said that was a symptom. So I called over at hers on the way home... Her mother answered the door, and I really expected her to beat me around the head with a baseball bat, but... She didn't seem to know anything about it, she said Irina was upstairs, she'd missed school because of a doctors appointment according to Mrs Denali...

"I went upstairs to find Irina lying on her bed crying. And when I asked her what was wrong, she told me... She'd terminated the pregnancy. That's when Tanya and Kate arrived home, and the whole thing came out."

I nodded. I knew this part of the story. The rest didn't quite correspond with it, "Edward... I'm sorry. I didn't know. She told us you forced her. You refused to support her... I thought she didn't have a choice."

I paused, shocked, "I don't know why I believed her."

He shook his head, 'I had a reputation... It was easier to believe that I was the bad guy, especially for Tanya and Kate. I fit the role perfectly."

I lay on the damp grass, staring at the clouds silently for ten minutes or so. "Can you forgive me?" I asked quietly. "I know we're fine now. I know we've moved on... But do you blame us?"

"No. I could never blame you for anything. I would like to see Jasper's face if he ever finds out though..." He smirked, "Serve the smug bastard right..."

I playfully slapped him on the chest, "Hey! That's My brother you're talking about there..."

He grinned and rolled onto his side to face me, "Did you just slap me?"

I gulped, "No..."

"I think you did..."

I barely had time to argue before he had dived on top of me, tickling my sides and stomach manically, while I writhed beneath him, giggling happily.

* * *

Review please! I know this has been a long time coming, but the next few chapters are already written, and on their way during the week!


	30. Step 23

**Hey! I have a new beta - emamula! So thank you to her :D Hope you guys enjoy this. I'm nearly at the end now! It's very exciting!**

**So, on with the chapter...**

**!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

I sighed as I made my way into the school building on Monday morning, an hour earlier than usual. I was unimpressed. However, I knew that with the big game coming up this weekend, the cheer squad couldn't afford to waste a moment of practice.

I went through the motions, but I wasn't really into it. We were just going over our usual stuff; mine, Rosalie and Alice's idea about involving the boys had sort of failed, mostly due to the boys reluctance to be 'cheerleaders', but also partly due to my disorganisation – I'd been pretty preoccupied with Edward lately...

I knew the girls could tell I wasn't all there, but I couldn't help it. He had completely taken over my mind. My every thought, every action, reminded me of him.

I was glad when the bell rang and we were forced to head to our respective lessons and start the day. Although I knew Alice and Rose would be annoyed at me for ditching them, I showered and changed as fast as I could, then rushed out into the corridor, hoping to catch a glimpse of him before homeroom.

I needn't have worried; he was waiting for me, leaning against the cold stone wall. I smiled, relieved, "I'm glad to see you."

He grinned back, "Likewise. I thought I should escort you to homeroom. You never know what sorts of weird people are hanging around down here..." He motioned to the nearly empty corridor which led from the locker rooms and the gym to the rest of the school.

I raised my eyebrows, "Weird people like you?"

He glared, "I was just trying to be chivalrous..."

Reaching up on my tip-toes, I planted a small kiss on his cheek, "I know. And I appreciate it."

At that moment, the doors from the locker rooms swung open, and Jessica, Lauren and Irina came sauntering out. Edward wound his arm around me protectively, and leaned down to whisper in my ear seductively, "You look incredibly hot today. Seriously, you have no idea how difficult it is for me not to just have my way with you right here..."

His voice was incredibly sexy, and I glanced towards the three girls passing us, sure that my fierce blush had given us away. Irina glowered furiously, but Edward looked quite pleased with himself, smiling smugly.

I frowned for a moment, wondering whether that had just been a show for their benefit, but decided I was reading too much into it.

"Come on. We'll be late..." He took my hand and I followed him blindly down the corridor, just happy to be with him again.

Edward said goodbye to me at the classroom door, leaving me with a chaste kiss on the cheek, and I went in and took a seat.

Mr Banner was talking about college. My favourite subject...

"I trust that by this late stage, everyone has finalised their plans for next year." He said.

_Nope..._

"Just for future records, the school would like you to fill out this sheet stating which college you plan to attend in the fall, or, if not, what your plans are. It won't take more than a minute." He explained as he handed out the sheet.

I grabbed a pen from my bag and quickly filled out all the generic stuff: name, date of birth, address, etc. But then I came across those words which never failed to fill me with anxiety – future plans.

I sighed and stared at the sheet for a few moments, quietly contemplating. It certainly wouldn't be college, not unless I deferred for a year. I'd long missed all the application dates for most establishments...

I knew without a doubt what I wanted to do, and although that didn't erase the disappointment Charlie would feel when I told him, this was my dream, my passion.

I mustered up as much determination as I could manage and wrote, 'culinary school'. All I had to do now was find one that would accept me. However, I knew that would only be a minor issue. Now I had made my decision, I was going to stick with it, and I was going to make it happen.

I handed the sheet back to Banner, and began fidgeting with my pen. Suddenly, a scrap of paper appeared on my desk.

_B – Need to talk 2 u at lunch, it's urgent. Did you drive? I'll meet you by your car?_

I recognised James' handwriting, and quickly scribbled back,

_No. Edward picked me up. How about the benches out the back of the gym?_

I turned surreptitiously and glanced at him as he read the note. His forehead creased into a frown, but evened out as his saw me watching. I wondered what he wanted... Most probably he was digging for gossip as usual. He winked at me suggestively, and I rolled my eyes at him. He really couldn't pull off being the 'straight guy'.

The morning passed slowly. But, eventually, I heard the bell ring to signal lunch and hurried out towards the gym, eager to hear what he had to say.

James was already sat down when I got there, and he smiled at me sadly.

"What's up?" I asked, sensing already that something was wrong.

"Nothing. It's nothing. It's just... I have a little confession to make..." He replied, staring at his hands to avoid eye contact.

I frowned, "A confession? What? What did you do now?" I asked with a small smile, only half joking.

"I've misled you Bella, and it's time I set the record straight. It's only two weeks till the end of school and college and whatever, and I don't want to miss my chance. I'm just worried that I already did." He continued.

"What is it? You know you can tell me." I tried to sound reassuring, seeing that he was obviously upset. But I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to like what he had to tell me.

"Bella... I love you." He said, finally looking at me.

I smiled, "I love you too, James. You've always been such a great friend."

He shook his head, "Ok. Let me rephrase..." He took a deep breath, "I'm not gay. I'm _in_ love with you."

* * *

**Edward**

I walked along the corridor with Bella, pleased that I had already been able to complete the day's step. It wasn't even 9 o'clock yet. I was very pleased with myself.

Not that today's had been particularly challenging...

_23 -__ Whisper in her ear. _

_When the two of you are in a group, lean down and whisper in her ear. Nothing makes a girl feel more special than small public displays of affection in front of her friends. Everyone wants to be envied – Just don't go over the top. We're asking you to whisper in her ear, not lick it off._

Granted, we hadn't really been in a group, and they weren't really her friends... But when I saw Irina's filthy stare in our direction I just couldn't resist.

I left her outside her homeroom, and headed to my own. Mrs Goff wasn't there yet, and as I took my seat, Tanya leaned over my shoulder. "How's it going with Bella?"

I smiled and turned to face her, "Fantastic. Really awesome, actually."

"I'm glad. Everything's working out perfectly! I knew it would! I hear Emmett and Rose patched things up too?"

I nodded, "What about you...?"

She shrugged, "I'm fine on my own. Really. Besides, I'm headed to USC in the fall, who wants to be stuck with some pale, skinny teenager from Seattle when they could have tanned, college-going surfer dudes..."

I laughed and nodded, "I know what you mean." But secretly I didn't have the slightest clue what she meant. Bella was... well, a pale, skinny teenager from Seattle... in the nicest way possible. But I couldn't think of anybody I'd rather be with.

* * *

**Review? Please!**


	31. Step 24

**Hey Guys! So, if I may just take a few moments of your time, I have a couple of things to tell you about...**

**1. In the spirit of the Smutvent, we've written a one shot for Breath-Of-Twilight's Valentine's Day countdown, which will be posted on our profile on Valentine's Day itself, so watch this space please!**

**2. A lovely lady named AnniePattz has translated I Like Your Nose into Spanish, and is doing the same with our Valentine's Day one shot at the moment. So, if you are of the Spanish persuasion, or are studying Spanish and would like to indulge in a spot of light revision, then please check out the link on our profile!**

**Finally, please enjoy the chapter!**

**Lu & Em x**

**P.S. TUNE OF THE CHAPTER is back! This week: Collect Call by Metric**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

"What did he want then?" Alice asked as soon as I shut her car door.

I sighed, and looked between my two best friends, both of whom were eager to hear exactly what James had revealed at lunch.

Rosalie, Alice and I were going back to Alice's house for an hour or so, until Edward came to pick me up for our date tonight – we were going to some restaurant in the city centre.

"You really don't want to know. It was actually traumatic." I replied, blushing fiercely at the thought of our conversation.

Rose grinned, "_Trust_ me - We want to know. You should have seen your face!"

She was referring to the horrified expression I wore—was still wearing, in fact—as I returned to the cafeteria at the end of lunch after mine and James' little talk. As soon as I'd sat down, everyone had been desperate to know what had happened, but I'd kept my mouth shut. It hadn't fully sunk it yet, and I definitely didn't want everyone to know.

"Well... It turns out that James is not, in fact, gay."

They both gasped, "No fucking way!"

I nodded, "He just wanted to 'be close to me', and obviously," I added sarcastically, "everyone knows, the best way to do that is to pretend to be homosexual."

Alice snorted, "Hang on; when you slept with him, did you know he was gay?"

"No. He didn't get so camp until after that..." Rose answered for me.

I nodded in agreement, "Don't you remember, he changed really drastically after that. I always figured I'd been the decisive factor, so to speak."

Alice frowned, "So... Why?"

"Apparently, after we slept together, he thought I was becoming distant and stuff, so he decided he had to do something drastic if he didn't want to lose me. Apparently he's in love with me. He had to tell me now before I 'got in too deep' with Edward without fully realising all of my 'options'.

" I don't know whether to cry, laugh or punch the asshole."

Alice giggled, but Rosalie didn't look so amused, "Punch him. What an idiot. I mean, _ugh_. Who does that sort of thing? In fact, I vote we let Emmett and Edward deal with the fucker."

I sighed. While I was inclined to agree with her, I actually felt kind of sorry for him. However, when I voiced this opinion, Rose just scoffed, "Bella. Think back over the past few months. How many times have you acted differently around him than you would have around Emmett or Jazz or Edward, just because he said he was gay? How many times has he been invited to 'girls nights' and shopping trips? I can't believe we were so blind..."

I shrugged, "We weren't to know. I guess you're right... But what do I do now? It's going to be so awkward..."

"Either you follow up on Rose's suggestion, and let Edward and Emmett deal with him, or I guess you avoid him." Alice suggested.

"Avoid... Definitely avoid. It's nearly the end of the year, and then he'll be gone off to college anyway. All I have to do is stay away from him at school for another few weeks, and with finals I probably won't even see him at all."

They both agreed, begrudgingly on Rose's part, that we would just stay away from him, and the conversation moved on.

"So, Ali, what happened with you and my brother?" I asked.

She practically growled, "What did he tell you?"

I shrugged, "Not much. Just that you 'didn't understand' him."

Dramatically, she rolled her eyes, "He's so fixated on you and Cullen that he can't even have a normal conversation anymore. It's pathetic. We were shopping, and I was talking, and he literally was ignoring me, and I confronted him, and he just bought the conversation back to you and Edward, AGAIN! I just stormed out. I was so pissed. And he still hasn't apologised or anything."

"I don't know how to make him see that Edward's not a bad guy!" I said, exasperatedly.

"We know that he's different Bella," Rose began, "But Jasper's not the only one who worries, you can't just completely ignore the Irina situation."

I sighed, then hesitated for a moment; Edward didn't want me to tell people, but Alice and Rose needed to know. I wanted them to know.

"Look, guys. Edward told me the truth about Irina... It's not what it seems. She tricked him..."

I proceeded to tell them the whole story, exactly as Edward had told me. We pulled up onto Alice's drive just as I finished, but the girls made no move to exit the car. They both looked completely stunned.

There was a long silence and I was worried that they wouldn't believe me, then Rosalie spoke, "I always knew there was something fishy about that bitch!"

Alice nodded, "Yes. That makes so much more sense. I mean, Edward would never do something like that. But... why did he let people believe it? Why didn't he tell us?"

I shrugged, "I think he thought we wouldn't believe him. And deep down, I think he's too much of a gentleman to do something like that to Irina, no matter how much of a bitch she is."

Rose smirked, "I can't wait until Jasper finds out..."

I laughed, "Nor me..."

**

* * *

**

Alice

Rosalie left just after Edward and Bella, and I was left alone in the house. My dad was at work, and my mom was at some sort of church meeting. I removed my make-up, tied back my hair, and changed into one of Jasper's old football shirts and a pair of shorts in preparation for a night doing nothing exciting. At least I could maybe do some studying. We were in the thick of finals.

However, all motivation seemed to have left me. I lay on my bed for a while, staring at my phone, willing it to ring, before eventually pulling myself together and heading downstairs to find something to eat.

I set my phone to loud, and deposited it in my pocket before opening the freezer door and rummaging around for something that wouldn't take too long. It was nearly seven o'clock, and my stomach was rumbling.

I pulled out a large Hawaiian pizza and began to undo the packaging when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I assumed it was my mom, home from her meeting, so I was immensely surprised to find Jasper standing on my doorstep, soaking wet from the rain which was pounding heavily on the porch roof.

His longish hair was stuck to his face in strands, and his shirt clung to his muscular torso. I stood staring for a moment before he finally had to ask, "Can I come in?"

I shook myself out of my little trance, and nodded, "I suppose so." I held the door open, and reluctantly invited him in.

Instructing him to stay exactly where he was so that he wouldn't get water all over my mother's hardwood floors, I dashed upstairs to the linen closet and bought him a towel and threw it down the stairs to him before quickly grabbing one of his shirts out of my closet.

When I returned to the hallway, Jasper had already picked up the towel, stripped down to just his jeans, and was currently drying off his hair. As he stretched his arms up to reach the back of his head, the muscles in his stomach tightened, and I resisted the urge to groan.

He looked at me for a long moment, then dropped the towel and walked towards me, the soggy bottoms of his jeans leaving a trail of water behind him. My mother would kill me.

I didn't care.

He pulled me into his arms, and kissed me deeply, his fingers tangling into my short hair. I melted against him, his strong arms supporting my weight. After a few moments, he moved his mouth away, and began kissing up the side of my face, towards my ear. I whimpered at the loss of his lips on mine, but he persisted, reaching my ear and then whispering, "I'm sorry Ali. I love you..."

I smiled, "I love you too... Want some pizza?"

**

* * *

**

Edward

_- Always pay. _

_If you invited her, you pick up the bill. End of discussion. _

Today's step was relatively simple. Esme had taught me this much already, and I would never have dreamed of inviting Bella out then making her pay. It was just a matter of getting her to agree.

After we had finished eating our desert, I called the waitress over and asked for the check. I was preparing to have a full on battle with Bella about which of us would pay, but, as luck would have it, she stood and left for the bathroom just moments before the waitress arrived with the card machine.

I quickly whipped out my card and paid before she could return and make a scene, and by the time she came back to the table, the waitress was long gone.

I stood up as she approached, holding out her coat for her to slide her arms in. She looked absolutely stunning, with a dark denim miniskirt, blue heels and a tight fitting blue long sleeved shirt. Her hair was straightened and lay perfectly down her back, something which I suspected was the result of an afternoon with Alice. It made her look sophisticated and sexy, but I still preferred it as she normally wore it – natural and wavy.

She eyed me suspiciously as I ushered her out of the door, "You paid."

I widened my eyes in mock innocence, "I did not!"

"Edward Cullen. You expect me to believe that we just walked out of there without paying? How much was it? Let me give you half."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not telling you. I don't want your money. And why is that so hard to believe?"

She laughed, "Because I know what you are."

I sighed, "What?"

"You... are a mommy's boy." She accused, laughing still, "You would never do anything remotely illegal. You'd be too scared of what Esme would say if she found out."

I huffed, "Am not."

**

* * *

**

Bella

"Prove it then Edward... Do something bad!" I goaded him, in near hysterics at the childish pout on his face.

As soon as the words left my mouth, his expression changed, "You've asked for it now Bella..."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me back to his car, opening and closing the door for me, then practically running back round to the driver's seat. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing but then thought better of it. Judging by his expression, I didn't want to know.

We drove along in silence, and I wondered if I'd gone too far. But although he was still glaring ahead at the road, there was a small smile playing at his lips.

Suddenly, we pulled off the main road and onto a track which didn't appear to lead anywhere, and I began to get nervous, "Edward..." I began timidly, "Are you going to murder me and dump my body in the woods for the wolves and bears and stuff to eat?"

He snorted, "It would serve you right if I did..."

Suddenly the car stopped. He turned the engine off, and turned to face me, "But I have a better idea."

I frowned, "What? Because I don't think there's much to do here apart from hike, and you know how bad I was at that last time, and it's dar-"

He interrupted me with an urgent and deep kiss, reaching across and pulling me onto his lap. Once I was comfortably positioned, his hands began to wander; lower at first as he grazed them along my ass, then moved higher, sliding his warm hands under my shirt and right to the bottom of my bra.

I sighed in contentment, "This _is_ better..."

His hands reached around my back and unclasped my bra, which allowed him to slide his fingers underneath the cups. He gripped my breasts, massaging them tightly, and running his fingers over my nipples. As he did this, his mouth travelled up and down my neck, peppering me with light kisses.

My hands unbuttoned his shirt clumsily, before pushing it back off his chest, running my fingertips along the contours of his well-muscled chest. He moaned quietly as my fingers ghosted along the line of his pants, teasingly dipping below the waist band for just a second, before moving back to his neck.

I leant forward and whispered into his ear, "Tell me Edward... Tell me what you want?"

He shuddered slightly, and moaned again, louder this time, "Your hands, your mouth, you. Everywhere. Ugh... Bella..."

I reached for the zipper of his pants and pulled it down quickly, then dipped my hands into his boxers to grip his cock. He was hard as a rock, and I felt my arousal pool in my panties.

I looked up at his face for a moment, and saw that his eyes were locked on mine. He gave me a small smile, and suddenly, I became very nervous.

Edward must have sensed this, probably from the inescapable blush which was spreading across my face, because he reached down and wrapped his hand around mine, guiding me.

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly before asking, "Are you okay with this?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I am."

He frowned, unconvinced, "Well, tell me if you're uncomfortable. We can stop whenever you want."

I grinned, "I never want to stop."

My hand continued to stroke him, and I recaptured his lips with my own, our tongues touching and dancing together.

He quickly began to grip my hand tighter to him and pulled away from our kiss to whisper roughly, "Faster..."

He moved his hand away, and I sped up my motions. His moans were growing louder by the second, and his hips were grinding against mine.

"Mmm. Bella... I'm close..." His voice was hoarse and filled with desire.

I pulled away, "Backseat please?"

He grinned, and climbed over the centre console into the back seat. I tried to follow him as gracefully as I could, but as usual, failed miserably and ended up landing right on top of him.

He didn't seem to mind, and pulled me up so that our faces were level before continuing our kiss. He tasted divine, a mixture of mint and sugar from our desert at the restaurant. I moaned as our hips connected, and I felt his arousal hard against my thigh.

I pulled back, and as manoeuvred down his body best as I could in our limited space until I came face to face with his hard length. Gently, I ran my tongue across the tip. He hissed, gripping the back of my head, and that was all the encouragement I needed to slide my mouth further down, taking as much of him in as I could, and then gradually settling into a rhythm.

His moans increased in volume, filling the cold air of the car, and his hands began to roam across my torso again, groping at my breasts in an almost desperate way.

He pushed me back for a moment, then ripped my shirt and already undone bra of my body, before guiding my head back towards him. His cold fingers traced along my shoulder blades, making me shiver, before moving around my sides, and grasping my breasts.

I enveloped him into my mouth once more, and continued my previous actions as the sounds and movements he was emitting reached a crescendo.

Suddenly, with what can only be described as a growl, his hips twitched and he released into my mouth. I swallowed it quickly, trying not to think about the taste, and then wiped the excess from the corners of my mouth with the back of my hand.

I sat up, and my eyes drifted to Edward - he was leaning his head back against the window ledge, breathing heavily.

He slowly looked up and as our eyes met he broke out into a wide grin, "Fuck Bella. That was awesome..."

I blushed, and forced myself to accept the compliment rather than argue against it as I normally would have, "I'm glad you think so..."

He reached across, and pulled me close to him, planting sweet kisses along my hairline. I resisted the urge to giggle like a school girl, and quickly glanced at my watch. I sighed, "As much as I'm enjoying this, it's past eleven, and a school night..."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine mom. Let's get you home... But trust me, this isn't finished. I owe you... And Thursday night when we get to that hotel, I intend to pay it all back plus interest."

* * *

**As you can tell, we are approaching the end of the story very quickly, so please, review! Also, any predictions for the next couple of steps? Prize for the closest!**


	32. Step 25

**Hey!**

**Just a quick note today – Our Valentine's Day one shot will be up this evenin, so check it out pleeeease!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S Because it's been a while – Last time on IAM...**

**We discovered that James is not in fact gay, Jasper and Alice made up, and Edward and Bella had mild sexy times in the back of the Volvo!**

**

* * *

**

Jasper

"And as I tripped, I fell full-force onto this poor old woman!" Emmett laughed, before being drowned out by the hysterics coming from the rest of the table. "But that wasn't the worst part!" he whined, before shoving a hand-full of fries into his mouth and swallowing them down with a gulp of soda.

"As I helped her to her feet and repacked our bags of dropped groceries, she picked a box up from the floor and handed it to me. "I don't think these are mine..." she said, blushing as she walked away, and as I looked down, I realized she'd picked up my 'easy on, comfort XL' condoms!" he cried, utterly mortified.

Not even Rosalie could stifle a snort as he told of his early morning grocery mishaps. Kate sat giggling with her head in her hands, next to James who despite looking rather uncomfortable, still cracked a slight grin.

Alice was slumped against my side, quivering with laughter, and I can't say that I was any more composed as tears ran down my cheeks. Really, only something like that could ever happen to Emmett.

"Oh, Bella and Edward just came in." Tanya acknowledged from opposite me, nodding towards the cafeteria entrance.

The mood at the table abruptly shifted. I involuntarily tensed at the thought of them walking together, but tried to compose myself. After all, she was a mature girl, capable of looking after herself and making the decisions she saw fit. I just didn't like the person she decided to 'see fit', so to speak. I tried to play it cool, not looking too interested in the two of them as they approached lunch line, and I turned away, wiping my eyes with a chuckle and attempted to engage myself into the girls new conversation on this season's fashion – noticing briefly how for once James took no active part in it - apparently capes were all the rage in Milan.

Emmett's wolf whistle caught the attention of all of us, and we turned in the direction he was facing, to see what he was looking at. "Romantic lunch in the cafeteria, eh… Eddie's really pulling out the big guns!" He laughed loudly, as Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"Leave them alone." She snapped, playfully swatting his arm.

Sat at a small table in the far corner of the cafeteria was my sister and Cullen, he was whispering in her ear and feeding her a slice of pizza with the hand that wasn't on her knee. Something deep within me snapped, and my rage boiled over the metaphorical pan I'd been simmering it in.

Without a second thought, I sharply stood, fists clenched to my sides, sending my chair flying backwards behind me and Alice tumbling off onto Kate. I half ran across the cafeteria, ignoring the shouts of "Jasper!" and "What's he doing?" behind me. Weaving in and out of tables of confused faces, I reached the far corner. As I saw him slowly run his hand up her thigh, I lost it.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" I all but screamed, slamming my hands down on to the table. They both jumped in their seats, but as Edward took his hand from Bella's leg, he angled his body towards me, shielding her behind him. I grew more furious, who was he to protect Bella? And from me nonetheless! _He _was going to hurt her, _I _would be the one to pick up the pieces.

He gaped up at me incredulously, while Bella glared at me with a look that contained so much outrage, you'd have thought that I'd busted open a packet of lard and broken into "Big Girls, You Are Beautiful" at an anorexic convention.

"Jasper, what are you doing? Everyone's staring!" She whispered sharply, her eyes quickly scanning the now silent room.

"I don't care!" I shouted, feeling my face redden. Edward was friends with Emmett and Tanya, I could cope with him joining out table at lunch because he just felt like a friend of a friend. But when he sat alone with my sister, tainting her innocence with his insatiable sex drive, I couldn't handle it. He was taking her away from us. Was he trying to rub the fact that he'd fooled Bella into trusting him in my face? Was he trying to get a rise out of me? I hated him more and more with every passing second.

I turned to look Bella dead in the eye, "Why are you sitting with _him_?" I spat. "Why are you abandoning your true friends for some douche bag who wants nothing more than to get into your pants? Why can't you see that Bella? That's all he wants! He's conquered half of the female population of this town, you refused, which makes you a challenge!" Douche-wards eyes widened in shock at my accusations, and Bella's jaw dropped.

"Bella knows I would never-" he started, before she cut in.

"Jasper Swan, take that back right this second." Her voice was low, threatening me.

"No Bella!" My voice broke on the first word. "You _know_ what happened with Irina, what he did to her! He ruined her life, abandoned her when she truly needed him, and was left with no other option!" She recoiled back from me as if I'd slapped her clean across the face, but I didn't let it bother me. Beside her, Edward had his head in his hands, and was slumped over the table. Yeah. I hoped he felt bad.

"I don't deserve this." I heard him sigh, from behind his bands.

"Jasper, what's going on?" Alice called out from somewhere close behind me, part of a crowd of whispering, wide-eyed speculators who had gathered around us.

Bella snorted unceremoniously.

"Yes Jasper. I know what happened with Irina. You don't. None of you do."

I laughed humorlessly.

"Come on then Bella, out with it. What lies has he been weaving to you?" I couldn't believe my head-smart, straight My sister could be so damn naïve. It made me hate him a little bit more for making her weak.

"Irina is the one who's lying!" There was an awkward silence in the crowd behind me, and I subconsciously noticed someone slipping away from the large huddle of nosy gossip-seekers and out of the back entrance. "She lied to him, just the way she lied to everyone in this room. Edward was there to support her, emotionally and financially, damn it Jasper, he was going to have his house renovated for a nursery! The slut had an abortion behind his back!"

The once silent crowd burst back into life with feverish whispers and gasps.

"It can't be true, Edward Cullen?"

"I never did like her, she's always been a manipulative shrew."

"I don't believe it, he's lying to her. Anything to get in her pants."

I began to laugh. To really laugh. I couldn't help it, once the first snigger left my mouth, the rest came out like a waterfall. "Oh Bella, you poor fool. He's played you better than that fucking grand piano he screws his sluts on."

"I can't take this anymore." I heard from him, standing as he spoke, yet not once meeting anyone's eye. "I have to go."

And with that, before Bella even had time to call his name, he was up from his seat and out of the door.

She stood quickly, gathering her bag and coat from the floor under the table, and slinging them carelessly over her arms. As she turned to leave, she stared at me. It felt as if her gaze bore through my eyeballs and scorched the back of my skull with its fury.

"No one deserves that, no matter what you may think of them." She said, in a monotonous voice. "I don't know who you are, but you're not my brother." And she was gone.

I stared after her for what felt like an eternity, when I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jasper Swan?" Alice screeched at me.

Guilt swam up from the pit of my stomach, and I instantly regretted it. Not the confrontation, for I'd needed that, but the way I'd handled it. "I just wanted to protect her Alice." I sighed, slumping against the wall to my right.

"You really need to protect her a lot less than you think. She was telling the truth."

Everyone turned wide-eyed to face the source of the voice, Kate Denali.

"She's right." seconded another. Tanya. "It's time the truth came out."

**

* * *

**

Bella

I ran down the steps of the front entrance towards the car park, angry tears stinging my eyes. If Jasper thought that Alice's long shopping trips were hell, he'd be pleasantly surprised by the next one that came around after what I was going to unleash on him. As I reached my truck, my heart sank. The space to the left of it, where Edward's silver Volvo had this morning resided, was now vacant.

I wrenched my phone from out of my pocket as quickly as my fumbling fingers would move, and dialed Edward's number. It didn't even ring, instead going straight to voicemail. I cringed.

There was no way I could find him, he could be anywhere. After a few seconds of deliberation, I clambered into my truck and sped off towards his house, in a desperate attempt to find him.

As soon as I pulled into the drive way, I knew that he wasn't in. There were no cars outside the house, and all the windows were shut. My truck's engine rumbled loudly as I stared at the large white house in front of me, not really seeing it.

Quickly, I pulled my phone back out of my pocket, and fired out a text.

**Edward, I don****'****t know where you are, but I****'****m worried about you. Please text me, or call me, or something? Xx**

I kicked the truck back into life, and pulled back on to the road, planning on driving around town to find him.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I looked at them bewildered. "The truth?" I asked, my voice sounding shocked, even to my ears. "You don't seriously believe him, do you?"

Kate looked over at me sadly.

"It all started back when Irina and Edward were dating." She began. "It was clear to anyone that Edward had become bored, and downright unhappy in their relationship, and this observation didn't escape my sister. She did absolutely everything she could to keep him from breaking up with her, though she knew that her efforts were futile. He was determined to go, and nothing she could do could change that. Until she stopped taking the pill."

There was a collective gasp from the onlookers surrounding us, who still hadn't cleared from the last drama. _Wow, _I thought to myself. _This is going down in history for being the most gossip filled day ever._

"I…I…" I stammered, trying to think of something coherent to say. "Even if that is true," I began, finding my footing again, yet feeling my confidence dwindling. "he forced her to have an abortion. He refused to support her, he abandoned her when she needed him the most."

Tanya's expression mirrored her sisters. The sadness and anger was the same, with the strong underlying look of disappointment. "No Jasper... My sister has lied to all of you." She said, addressing the entire cafeteria of people.

"Edward was a bit of a douche, but he wasn't a total asshole. He knew he'd screwed up, and he took full responsibility for it. He made plans, plans to move them in together, to help her raise the child and fund him or her financially, plans to even marry her; it was what he thought was the right thing to do."

By now, the room was silent.

"He promised to be there for her, but he couldn't promise to love her. That was the flaw in her plan, you see. She'd expected a baby, or even just the drama of a possible pregnancy to bring them closer together, maybe even to make him fall for her, but she was young and naïve. When she realized that all she would get out of him was support, and a lifetime of being stuck as a young mother, you can understand that her outlook on the entire situation drastically changed."

Solemnly, she smiled.

"So she had an abortion behind his back. He was outraged when he found out. But it was already too late."

Kate laughed humorlessly.

"And to top everything off, by the very next day, she'd already spread her venom around the school. Everyone believed that Edward had forced her into it, and had left her with no choice."

"Why didn't he set people straight?" Mike cut in. "He could have saved his reputation, why did he choose not to?"

"What would have been the point? None of us would have believed him." Angela joined in, getting the drift. "He already had the playboy reputation, and everyone knew that they were together _physically_. She hadn't kept that quiet."

I was gob smacked. If what they were saying was true, I'd been a complete ass to him for no reason at all. I felt a pang of guilt hit my stomach. Alice looked up at me with a sad smile. Rosalie's face wore exactly the same expression. They already knew.

"So because he knew that no one would believe him, he let her get away with it?" I asked, confused at his…nonchalance?

"He'd been through hell that past month, Jasper, our sister put him through hell. He just wanted it all to go away. Irina was a mess, he just let her deal with things her way."

I crumpled on to a nearby chair, with my head in my hands.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Bella**

I'd been home for about an hour, and I'd still heard nothing from Edward. After driving around town for what seemed like forever, I found myself back at my front door.

I told myself not to worry, he would come to me in his own time.

Unfortunately, however much I told myself that, my finger tips, anxiously tapping on the kitchen counter, showed that I obviously wasn't listening to myself.

When Jasper had arrived home, about ten minutes after me, I couldn't bring myself to even look at him. When he tried to speak, I'd simply raised a hand, and he had answered with only a defeated sigh.

"I'll be in the back yard if you need me." he said remorsefully, as he left out of the back door.

I sighed, and glanced down at my phone, willing it to come to life. Still no texts. No calls. No nothing. A crunching of tires on gravel made me snap my head upwards, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw that familiar silver Volvo pull up outside.

As quickly as my awkward legs could carry me, I ran to meet him at the front door, flinging it open before he'd even had the chance to knock.

"Oh Edward," I cried, gushing at him. "I'm so, so sorry about what Jasper said to you. I tried to find you for hours, I've been worried sick. Where have you been?"

He smiled at me sheepishly, and produced a single, vibrantly red sunflower with a small ribbon tied around it from behind his back. I gasped at it in wonder - it was a beautiful flower, and definitely not something I'd ever seen before. Sunflowers were gorgeous, yet not uncommon. This flower however, was a thing of beauty, it's petals stained a passionate scarlet with canary tips. It was unique.

"I was walking in the woods… Just thinking, you know. And I found a small patch of them. They instantly caught my attention, strikingly beautiful and unlike anything else, just like you." He handed it to me apprehensively, still smiling sadly. I gently stroked the soft petals with my finger tip, entranced.

"I'm sorry I ran back there Bella," he began, "I just…" He searched for words, but he didn't need to say them. I threw myself at him -careful to mind the delicate flower- and passionately met his lips to mine. As the kiss died down, and he slowly pulled away. He looked straight into my eyes, and suddenly, his face became determined.

"Can I see Jasper for a minute?"

**

* * *

**

Edward

I eyed the flowers silky petals apprehensively, I didn't know what her favorite flower was. I'd never asked. She might not even like it, I told myself bitterly. It was hardly a justified apology for running out as I had, leaving her to deal with all that mess alone, surrounded by half of the school.

But I couldn't do it. I suddenly couldn't breathe, I'd felt as though the walls were all closing in on me. I had to get as far away as I could. As my car tore out of the parking lot, I tried my hardest not to look back.

I thought back to what I'd read from the book this morning and sighed. It seemed like a pretty good suggestion at the time, but I didn't really know when I'd have the opportunity to act on it. Now, I had a damn good opportunity, but I'd much rather it wasn't the one I was facing right now. An apology.

_25- Flowers._

_You don__'__t need to go over the top with flowers, the best thing to do is to buy just one or two of her favorite flowers wrapped in a small ribbon. It shows you care and that you__'__ve been listening to her!_

I hadn't been planning on running by the Forks florists at any point, but when I stumbled upon the small clearing of the stunning sunflowers, I knew I'd struck gold. After accessorizing it as the book had said with a nice ribbon taken from Esme's sewing box, I was ready to face her again.

Whether or not she'd want to talk to me was one thing. Whether or not Jasper would let her was another.

I'd come to a small revelation while laying flat on my back in a patch of wild grass, staring up at the sky earlier in the day.

Jasper was a huge person in Bella's life, he was her brother and she loved him. I wanted to be a predominantly important part of her life, but I could never force her to choose between us. Not because I was being gentlemanly, but because I knew that she would never choose me. So the only other option was to surrender to Jasper. I would try to tell him the truth, I would apologize for ever treating Bella badly before I really knew her, and I would give us the opportunity to start again.

I sighed, bringing myself back to reality as I pulled up onto Bella's drive. I took a deep breath as I went to knock on her door, but I was momentarily shocked when the wood disappeared from under my knuckles, and Bella was standing in the doorway looking distraught.

She gushed question after question at me, but it was clear to see that she wasn't mad after all, just apologetic for her brother's actions. I nervously gave her the flower I had picked, and explained why I'd chosen it.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, and we kissed deeply, her soft tongue warming my lips. As she pulled away from me, I saw the passion and desire in her eyes.

Any doubts or fears of talking it out with Jasper were gone, and I immediately knew that it was something I had to do. For us.

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I slumped to the ground, leaning up against the big oak tree in far end of the yard, and let my head drop between my knees. Sighing loudly, to no one but myself, I ran my fingers a little too roughly through my hair. Bella would never forgive me, that one was for sure. And Edward…? Well, I expected the next blue moon before that one happened; I'd been nothing but cruel to him for months on end, and he had, allegedly, deserved none of it. Was I a prick? Yes.

Though my primary concern was getting Bella to speak to me again, I knew that I'd have to focus on Edward first off to achieve that. Surely, if she could see how remorseful I was, and how I was being the bigger man, she would forgive me? After all, I was only trying to protect her. There's not a big brother out there who wouldn't have done what I did - and that was have her best interest at heart.

It just so happened that this time, I was wrong. And she was right.

Ideas started to flow through my head like a rough river. First off, I thought, I could just try to explain the situation? I mean, was it really that hard to understand? I had only reacted the way I had out of compassion, and if he really did care for her the way he said, then he surely would be able to understand.

My thoughts were brought to a sudden halt when I heard the back door close to my left, and my head shot up in hopes of seeing Bella. Except, it wasn't Bella. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and my palms began to sweat as Edward approached me.

I jumped to my feet to be at his level, and held up my hands in surrender, feeling completely unprepared. I had had no time to plan what I was going to say, and I had no backup in case this got ugly.

"Edward-"

"Jasper-"

We both coughed nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"You go." I said, feeling braver than I felt. I mean, he wasn't Emmett-sized, and I knew that he couldn't take me, but I was slightly concerned at the damage he could do to me, he was the fastest guy on our team, and he was by no means skinny.

"Jasper," he sighed, meeting my eye. "We need to clear this whole thing up. If not for our own sanity, then for Bella's. I can see the hurt in her eyes every time we argue, it kills me."

I shifted backwards, again leaning against the rough tree trunk. _Perhaps this wouldn__'__t go as badly as I had expected. _Relief rushed through me.

"I need to explain some stuff Jasper, I need you to know what really happened with Irina." He turned his head away, a hurt look piercing his features.

"I know, Edward." He snapped his head back to me, surprise etched on his face.

"You what?"

"Tanya and Kate. They told everyone. The whole school knows what a conniving bitch Irina is."

His eyes widened momentarily, but quickly he regained composure.

"I never wanted that for her." He murmured. "But she got what was coming to her, I suppose."

"So…" I began, nervously running my hand through my hair. I decided to take the plunge. "I'm sorry, man. About the way I treated you. If I had known…if things had been different-"

He held up a hand to stop me.

"Jasper, I would have thought you a crappy brother if you had treated someone you thought had done the things I was accused of with any less hostility than you did. Bella needs your protection, she deserves it. You putting her above friendship, that was a very honorable thing to do." He smiled slightly.

I couldn't help but to smile back.

"You have my blessing, Cullen." I said, with a mock grimace. He laughed in return. "But, you know how it goes. Break her heart and I break your face doesn't even begin to cover it."

He grinned.

"It'll never come to that Jasper. I promise."

"Well then…" I hesitated. "I know I was a jerk to you Edward, but are we okay?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Acquaintances?" I asked, sticking out my hand.

"Friends." He said, ignoring my hand and pulling me into a brotherly hug.

I punched him playfully on the back, and we both laughed as he pulled away.

* * *

**Reviiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeew! And then go read the Valentine's shot - The Pink Envelope**


	33. Step 26

**Edward**

The first thing I did when I woke up on Friday was check the day's step,

_Be sympathetic. _

_Be a shoulder for her to cry on, someone she can come to with problems, but remember she wants a man, not another girl-friend. Try not to be so emotional as to make her intimidated..._

I scoffed. I had many flaws, but the tendency to be over-emotional was not one of them. That should be easy.

After showering and dressing, I pulled my overnight bag out of the bottom of my closet, and started to stuff clean clothes into it. As I grabbed a change of underwear, my eyes fell upon a pair of pyjamas. With any luck, I wouldn't be needing any pyjamas tonight... But I threw them in just in case anyway. I definitely didn't want to get stuck sleeping naked in a room with Emmett.

I looked at my watch, shocked to find it was already gone 9 o'clock. I needed to be at school to meet the bus in a half hour. I jogged downstairs and cheekily stole a slice of toast from my Dad's plate, jamming it into my mouth before he could wrestle it back from me.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Do you want me to drop you at school? Then you haven't got to leave the Volvo in the car park over night?"

"Yes please." I mumbled around the toast, crumbs spilling onto the floor.

Carlisle winced, "Chew your food first, please... Go and say goodbye to your mother and meet me at the car in 5 minutes, I'll drop you on the way to work."

I nodded and headed out the back. Assuming, correctly, that Esme would be there, messing around with her garden. I dashed across the lawn to say bye, then continued round the side of the house to the driveway, where dad was waiting impatiently with the engine running.

I arrived at school with moments to spare, and quickly slid into a seat next to Emmett near the back of the bus.

* * *

**Bella**

I was 15 minutes early for the bus when I pulled into the school.

It was raining heavily, and I saw Alice sat inside her car, sheltering there until the bus arrived. I parked my truck next to her, and quickly grabbing my overnight bag, I dived across into her passenger seat.

"Well, so much for straightening my hair... Two whole seconds in the rain and I'm a complete frizz ball." I complained, shimming out of my water proof coat in an effort not to soak her leather seats.

"That's because you don't do it properly!" She scolded, trying to comb through it with her fingers, "Did you put the serum on it that I bought you?"

"Erm... Yes." I lied. Badly.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You didn't. Well this..." She held up a piece of my tangled hair, "Is your own fault entirely. Bella Swan you are a crappy hair-carer-person."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Great insult Alice."

She shrugged, "You know what I mean."

"Not really. But anyway, the bus is here." I nodded towards the school entrance where the typical yellow school bus was currently pulling up, "Where's Rose?"

Alice shrugged, "Don't know. I've not seen her."

I frowned, "I can't see her by the bus. She should be here by now, right?"

"Let's go over, maybe she's saving us a seat or something." Alice suggested.

We grabbed our things and dashed through the pelting rain onto the already nearly full bus. I scanned the seats for Rose but saw no sign of her.

Tanya and Kate waved to us from the back and pointed to some free seats near them. We made our way over and sat down, I immediately leant across the aisle to ask, "Have you heard from Rose?"

They both shook their heads.

"We figured she'd be with you." Tanya replied.

I sighed and pulled out my phone, scrolling to Rose's number and pressing call.

Her phone rang a few times, and then cut to voicemail. I tried her main house line... Same again.

"She's probably just late..." Alice said calmly, but her eyes, like mine, were worried. Rosalie wasn't normally late to anything, she always answered her phone, and with all her problems recently with her dad, who knew what was going on.

After 10 more minutes, she still hadn't arrived, and Mr Banner, the unlucky teacher who got saddled with chaperoning us overnight, was starting to get pissy.

"Ladies," he called, "Who are we waiting for exactly?"

"Rosalie Hale." I called.

"And is she on her way?" He asked.

"We have no idea." I responded.

Alice chimed in, "She's not answering her phone, we don't know where she is."

He looked at his watch, "I'm afraid we're going to have to go without her if she's not here in five..."

The five minutes passed quickly, but there was still no sign of Rosalie. We tried her cell once more, to no avail.

"We need her tomorrow." Tanya said worriedly, "We can't go without her, and especially not if something's kicked off with her dad..."

I nodded in agreement, "Hang on..."

I walked up to the front of the bus, "Erm... Sir?" I tapped Mr Banner on the shoulder, "We're really worried about Rosalie and..."

He interrupted me, "I know Isabella, but we can't wait any longer really."

I nodded, "I know. And that's totally understandable, except that, well, Rose has a lot going on at home at the moment, and we're concerned that something might be wrong. I was wondering if perhaps you might allow Alice and I to travel in her car, and meet you there, that way we can go and get Rosalie first. I promise, if she's not home, we'll come straight up. We just really need to check."

His forehead creased as he frowned, "I'm not sure if I can allow that."

"Please sir..." I squeezed a tear out of the corner of my eye, and tried to look suitably distraught.

He sighed, obviously not wanting to deal with a bus full of hysterical teenage girls, "Fine. But if the school board hears, I had nothing to do with it."

Result! I resisted the urge to pump my fist in the air, "Thanks Sir. We appreciate it."

"No problem. Just make sure you do travel in Miss Brandon's car. Lord knows yours is less than reliable."

I huffed at his slight against my truck, but decided it was best to pick my battles.

I waved to Alice and she quickly jumped up, throwing my bag to me. We hopped off the bus and ran to her car, throwing our bags in the trunk and within minutes we were speeding through the suburbs towards Rose's house.

As we rounded the corner, we were surprised to see two cars already outside of Rosalie's house.

"This can't be good..." Alice murmured as she parked up a little way down the street.

When we arrived on her doorstep, Alice rang the bell, and we huddled together under the small porch roof, escaping the still heavy rain.

Eventually, an older, unfamiliar man opened the door.

"Erm... Hi. Is Rosalie here please?" I asked nervously. He looked quite scary...

He smiled, "Are you her friends?"

We nodded.

"Good. She's upstairs. I'm her grandfather... I'm afraid she's not in a good state..." He frowned, "We've had a bit of a drama this afternoon."

We left him in the kitchen, and ascended the stairs quickly. Rose was in her room, sat at her desk with a photo album open in front of her.

She turned when she saw us come in, "Why are you here...?"

I sighed, and sat down on her bed, "Because we're worried about you. And we're your friends."

Alice sat next to me, "What's going on Rose?"

"Nothing..." She began.

Alice interrupted her, "That's bullshit and you know it. Come on; tell us what's going on. Please?"

She sighed, "It's just my dad, as usual... My grandfather turned up this morning and took him off to some rehab centre on the other side of Seattle. I know it's a good thing, I know he needs this... But that doesn't make it any easier. Grandad had to drag him out kicking and screaming."

"How long will he be in for?" Alice asked.

Rose shrugged, "As long as it takes. Usually about six months I think. It's not like some shitty free clinic type thing. It's a good private one, my grandad's paying for everything, but still, it almost feels like he's in prison or something." She sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't turn up for the bus... I felt guilty, going out and having fun and stuff while he's stuck in that place."

I reached out and pulled her to sit by Alice and I so we could give her a hug, and then looked at my watch, we were nearly an hour behind the bus now, Mr Banner would be having a bitch fit if we didn't make up some time.

"Er... Guys. I think we should probably hit the road." I suggested.

Rose looked confused, "I thought we'd missed the bus now?"

Alice smiled, "Nope. Bella flirted with Mr Banner so I'm driving. Pack your stuff; we can talk in the car."

"I did not flirt!" I exclaimed loudly.

Alice scoffed, "Of course not..."

* * *

**Edward**

After a gruelling practice, coach called us in for one last pep talk, "Right guys. Tomorrow is the most important game you'll have played this year. It's the last of the season, many of you are seniors, so it may be your last game ever, it the state championships, and of course, there'll be college scouts."

As if I could forget that... My grades weren't terrible. I could go to a good college without a scholarship, but still, it would make life easier. And Carlisle would be ridiculously happy.

"I have faith. I really do. You guys looked great out there. But just don't be complacent tomorrow; we still have a lot of work to do. Now go get showered, then we'll head back to the hotel so you can grab a bite to eat, and then get some sleep. No leaving the hotel site once we get there, no room swapping, no pranks, and no late nights. Ok?"

There was a general chorus of complaint from the team, but coach swatted us away and we made our way back to the changing rooms.

After we'd changed, Emmett called me over, "Dude, get a load of this..."

He opened his gym bag to reveal a whole crate of beer.

"How in the hell did you get that? What if you're caught?" I asked, shocked.

He shrugged, "My dad. You know he's cool. And I won't get caught, chill out."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Whatever. But make sure I get a share, and if you get caught, I had nothing to do with it."

He grinned, and zipped up the bag then followed me out to the bus.

A half hour later, the bus pulled up outside the quite basic looking hotel the school had picked out. I noticed as we entered through the main doors that another yellow bus had just pulled in...

I elbowed Emmett, and nodded towards it.

He grinned, "We'll catch up with you guys," he called out to the rest of the team. Jasper eyed us suspiciously, but Emmett was not one to be stopped when it came to Rosalie Hale, and turned on his heel back towards the bus immediately.

I followed him and we leant against the wall nonchalantly, waiting for them the get out. Lauren and Jessica were first off, and they zoned in on us like vultures round a piece of raw meat.

"Hey, Edward! Hey, Emmett! How was practice? It was so nice of you guys to wait for us!" Lauren squealed.

My ears ached.

Jessica practically shoved her friend to the ground in an effort to get to me, "Edward! Can you carry my bag up to my room for me...? It's so heavy..."

I coughed awkwardly, "Erm... Actually we were waiting for Bella and Rosalie."

Lauren rolled her eyes and walked away. Jessica at least had the decency to blush before running after her.

"Ouch..." Emmett laughed, "Bit harsh there Ed."

I shrugged, "I wasn't going to lie to them. And I certainly wasn't going to carry her stupid fucking bag of makeup up four flights of stairs for her."

He laughed and we turned our attention back to the bus. Tanya and Kate were the last ones to get off, and the doors shut behind them.

"Where's Bella, Rose and Alice?" I asked, bewildered. Had she decided not to come? Had we missed them while we were being accosted by Lauren and Jessica?

Tanya shrugged, "Rose didn't turn up to the bus, so Bella and Ali went to fetch her, and they followed us up in Alice's car. Bella called about an hour ago, they were at a rest stop about 45 behind us, but the way Alice drives, it wouldn't surprise me if they're here shortly."

Emmett frowned, "Where was Rose?"

This time Kate answered, "Something went on at home, we're not sure."

Tanya looked as if she was about to say something, but Kate glared at her and she quickly closed her mouth. They said bye, and carried on up to their room. Irina was waiting for them by the lobby doors with her usual sour look on her face. Obviously she wasn't impressed to be sharing with her sisters.

Emmett and I decided to head up and change before eating with the girls. I quickly dropped Bella a text:

_How far away are you? Want to join me for dinner..? x_

Within a minute she had replied:

_Ten minutes tops. I'll meet you in the restaurant in half hour. x_

* * *

**Rosalie**

We'd barely been back in the hotel 5 minutes when Bella disappeared downstairs for dinner with Edward and Alice ran off to Jasper's room.

I pulled on a pair of jersey shorts and a baggy T-shirt and texted Emmett,

_What room are you in? _

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth while I waited for him to reply, then pulled my hair up into a knot on top of my head.

My phone beeped,

_307. Hurry up... Edward just went out._

We were in 316, so 307 had to be close... I quickly dodged out of the room, taking only a key card with me and walked briskly along the hall coming to a stop in front of the door marked 307.

I knocked and Emmett answered immediately, a bottle of beer in hand. I didn't even want to know where he'd gotten it from, but after a day like the one I'd had, I definitely wanted more than one.

* * *

**Bella**

As soon as Edward had paid for the food, we were straight out of the restaurant. All night he'd been teasing me... Brushing his fingers up my thighs... Making casual innuendo's... I was ready to get back to the room.

We took the stairs two at a time, stopping once quickly in one secluded and badly lit stairwell where Edward had pushed me up against the wall and kissed me passionately.

It was only when his hand began to wander up the front of my shirt that I realised where we were. I grabbed his hand and continued to pull him up to the third floor.

We reached our room first, but Rose & Emmett had beaten us to it, as evidenced by the 'Do Not Disturb' sign, attached to the door handle.

Edward scowled. "Damn him. Let's go to mine."

He led me down the hall and into his room. I switched the light on, quickly spying a note on the dresser, scrawled in Emmett's distinctive childlike handwriting...

_Eddie & Bella._

_Rosie and I are in the girl's room. Banner's doing checks at 7am tomorrow morning and will be patrolling the hall till midnight, so Bella and I will swap back at about 2am. Stop bitching and set an alarm._

_Emmett_

_P.S I left you some beers, knock yourselves out._

"2am. Great." I sighed, setting an alarm on my phone in case I forgot to do it later.

Edward shrugged unsympathetically taking a large swig from one of the bottles.

"You're not the one that's got to wake up..." I griped.

He smirked sexily; placed the bottle on the side, then began to walk towards me slowly.

I shivered in anticipation as he grazed his hand softly down my side, slowly leaning in to kiss me.

What had started off as a sweet, chaste kiss quickly deepened... As our tongues danced together, he gripped my waist tightly, pressing my whole body against his.

I moaned quietly as I felt his arousal pressing hard against my upper thigh, and his hands began to roam lower, caressing my ass as he moved his hand to grip my right thigh, pulling it up and hooking it around his hip.

"Now Bella... I promised you something on Tuesday night. I think it's time I gave it to you, don't you agree?" His hot breath tickled my ear, and I nodded weakly, unable to summon the right words.

He kissed me again for a long moment, before roughly pushing me onto the bed. I expected him to follow and climb on top of me to continue our make out session, however he surprised me by dropping to his knees on the floor and pulling me to the edge of the bed.

I moaned in anticipation, realising what was about to come.

He pulled my jeans down my thighs slowly, maintaining eye contact with me at all times, silently asking my permission to continue.

_As if I could stop now._

My panties were next to go. As they hit the floor, Edward gently parted my knees, leaving me open and exposed under his hungry gaze.

He moved to my left knee first, brushing his lips gently against it before slowly dragging them up my thigh in some kind of sweet torture method. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could better see him, but quickly gave up as my arms began to shake uncontrollably.

I lay back and closed my eyes, and tried to focus on the pleasure and expel my nervousness.

My hips jerked up as his mouth finally reached the place I needed him most. He pressed his mouth against my clit, licking and sucking at it sensually, making me writhe beneath him.

He continued, quickly bringing me to the edge. I moaned his name out loud, then took a deep breath. I knew what I wanted tonight. Who knew when we'd have this chance again. But I would have to ask, and that was the hardest part.

"Edward..." I began, hesitating for a moment, "I want you."

"Mmm. Me too Bella. I want you so badly." He sped up his ministrations and his hands gripped my thighs tighter.

I moaned, "Edward. I want you to take me. Tonight. Please?"

That caught his attention. He pulled back, much to my dismay, and looked up at me, his eyes serious. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I've thought about it a lot. I want it. If... if you're _prepared_, that is?" I hoped he understood what I was saying, I didn't think I had it in me to explain.

It seemed he did - Within moments he produced a silver package from the pockets of his jeans.

I smiled, and his face lit up, evidently reassured that this was what I wanted.

He shed his clothes in seconds, and pulled my shirt up over my head before leaning down and unclasping my bra.

He ran his hands over my taught nipples, and I let out an embarrassingly loud pleasure induced moan.

He expertly opened the wrapper and slid on the condom. I smiled and closed my eyes as I felt his weight press on top of me, and his hardness brush against my wetness.

He rested a hand on my cheek, "Bella, look at me?"

I complied, opening my eyes and meeting his fiery gaze.

He smiled euphorically, "You're beautiful..."

I blushed, then gasped as I felt his length push into me.

His face contorted with what I hoped was pleasure, and he repeated the action again, slowly at first as I acclimatized to his size.

It didn't take long for him to begin to quicken his pace, and soon we were wildly moving against each other. I moved my lips to his shoulder, tasting the light sheen of sweat developing on his skin in an attempt to muffle the loud cries I was emitting.

He groaned loudly as I gently bit into his skin and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him tighter against me with all my strength, "Fuck Bella. You feel so good... I'm nearly there. I'm nearly..." His words trailed off, becoming throaty moans and cries as he pushed into me harder and harder.

"Come for me Edward? Please? Come inside me?" I begged him, my fingers digging into his muscular back.

"Ugh... Bella..." I felt him pulse inside of me, pulling me with him as he fell off the edge. My orgasm crashed through my body in powerful waves, Edward's name rolling off my tongue like a mantra.

As the waves subsided, Edward disposed of the condom quickly, and crawled into the bed besides me, pulling the covers over our naked forms.

He pulled me tight against his body, and began to lightly stroke his fingers across the side of my face, soothing me into a blissfully peaceful sleep.

At 2 am, my phone started to buzz noisily under my pillow. I flipped it open quickly so as not to wake Edward up and pulled on some clothes. I took one final, longing glance towards Edward's angelic sleeping form, and then slipped out of the room. As I opened the door, Emmett was already staggering in my direction. He'd obviously had one too many beers...

"Bella!" He called out.

"SHHH!" I scolded him, worried that Mr Banner could wake up.

He frowned, "Sorry. So you and Eddie had some sexy times, eh?"

My blush gave me away instantly, and knowing there was no point denying it, I quickly teased back, "Well, you and Rose have hardly been playing scrabble for the last few hours..."

He laughed, "The book worked then..."

I looked at him, "Book? What book?"

He giggled like a 5 year old, "OOPS! I'm not supposed to say... I thought Eddie would have told you by now!"

I didn't like where this was going. What book could be such a big deal that Edward would keep it a secret from me.

As I watched Emmett drunkenly lean himself against the wall for support, I realised this was the perfect chance to find out...

I growled at him angrily, "Emmett. You will tell me what you're talking about, or I will tell Rosalie that you drunkenly hit on me, ok?" It was harsh, but desperate times called for desperate measures...

He looked shocked, then shrugged, "It's just some stupid book we found of Carlisle's about how to sweep a girl off her feet in a month or something." He saw my confused face, and attempted to reassure me, "It was all my fault Bella. He wouldn't even have read it if I hadn't bet him that he couldn't use it to get with you and..."

"WHAT!" I didn't care who I woke up now. "It was a BET?"

Emmett nodded innocently, "It was stupid really. He had to get you, and if it worked, I had to ask out Rose. And it did work! You're with Edward and I asked out Rose and now..." He continued to chatter on, completely unaware of the pain he was inflicting on me, so I tuned him out.

If this had all started with a bet, then that meant that none of the past month had been real. I felt physically sick as I imagined Edward sat making fun of me in front of his other friends after every time we'd been out, complaining about having to spend time with me, wishing that the bet was over so he wouldn't have to see me anymore... Having sex with me so that at least he'd gotten some enjoyment out of the whole thing. Or had that been part of the bet too?

I couldn't believe how gullible I'd been. Had I honestly let myself believe that Edward Cullen, asshole extraordinaire, had been interested in _me_?

I didn't know whether to run to Rose in my own room and cry, or whether to turn back and beat Edward to a bloody pulp...

I heard a door open behind me, and quickly sped into my room, and straight into Rose's waiting arms. She shut the door behind us and hugged me tightly, as tears began to pour. She rubbed my back, "I heard everything. I'm so sorry Bella."

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words were choked by another loud sob.

Rose guided me to the bed and sat me down, then proceeded to dash around the room, grabbing items and shoving them into our luggage.

I frowned, and mumbled quietly, "We can't leave, can we? What about tomorrow?"

She shrugged, "We can do whatever the fuck we want. And I don't know about you, but what I want right now is to get as far away from those two assholes as is humanly possible. Therefore, we will not be sticking around for the game."

"Wh-what about Banner?" I asked, being to see the virtues of her plan.

She shrugged, "You finish up with these," she motioned to the bags, "And I'll sort him, and get Alice to hand over her keys, you'll have to drive, I've been drinking."

True to her word, less than 15 minutes later, I was at the wheel of Alice's Porsche for the first time, speeding along the highway away from Edward.

* * *

**Nearly at the end now! Hope you enjoyed this, once again, sorry about the wait... :/ Tune for the chapter is... Foo Fighters - These Days**


	34. Step 27

**Hello, fanfic-er's of the world! We're overjoyed to present you with the penultimate chapter, we're nearly done. :)**

**Enjoy, Em & Lu x **

**Tune of the chapter - The A Team - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**Edward**

When I opened my eyes the next morning, Bella was gone and I was alone in the room. I looked around disorientated for a moment before finally remembering that she'd set her alarm for 2am and snuck back to her own room.

I sighed in relief and headed for the bathroom, wondering where Emmett had gotten to... Probably breakfast, knowing him.

I took a quick shower before pulling on some sweats and heading out for breakfast. My plan soon altered, however, as I opened the door into the hallway to find all hell breaking loose.

Banner was standing at the end of the narrow passage frantically trying to calm an angry crowd, led by a hysterical Alice.

I frowned and made my way down the hall, tapping Jasper on the shoulder, "What's going on?"

He turned round, and it was at that precise moment that I noticed the look of sheer rage on his face. On everybody's face, for that matter. _What the fuck had I done no-_

I didn't have chance to finish my though as Jasper swung his fist back and hit me square in the face. I cried out as I rebounded backwards and smacked the back of my head against the wall behind me. Fuck. I winced from the pain, and the blood I felt begin to seep through my fingers as I clutched at my nose.

A shooting pain seared through my head, but I tried to steady myself, preparing to fight back. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, someone grabbed my fist, stopping me. I turned to find Emmett standing beside me, looking guilty as fuck.

I shot him a look that said '_what the fuck have you done?'_, but he just shrugged.

I looked around. Alice had her arms wrapped around Jasper's middle, trying to calm him down. Tanya, Kate, James and Irina (who seemed to have taken back up with her sisters again) stood behind them, glaring at me hatefully. I tilted my head back to try and stem the bleeding coming from my possibly broken nose.

I looked to Tanya, usually an ally, expecting her expression to soften and for her to explain what was going on to me, but her face remained stony.

Mr Banner looked between us all and, evidently deciding that Jasper wasn't going to take another swing at me, he shrugged, "I'm not getting involved, just get this sorted out and make sure you're ready for the game." With that he retreated into his room.

I looked around once more, still faced with stony silence, "What the _fuck_ is going on?" I asked, seething.

Emmett sighed, but still said nothing.

Eventually, Alice spoke, "I'll tell you what's going on. I just got off the phone with Rose."

The phone? Why? Wasn't Rose in her room with Bella?

Suddenly, I noticed that someone, a very important someone, was missing.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, looking around frantically.

Alice laughed darkly, "Good question, Edward. Shall I answer it?"

She paused.

"Bella and Rose are in Forks, staying at Rose's grandparent's house for the weekend."

I frowned, "What? Where the fuck is Forks? Why?" Why had she left? Especially after last night.

Jasper glared, "Why do you think?"

I was confused, "I don't know? What happened?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "You can't think of anything you might have done to upset her?"

I shrugged, "No." I genuinely couldn't.

"Perhaps Emmett will kindly explain what happened last night after Bella left your room then..." Alice suggested.

I looked at Emmett, my blood boiling in anger, and my hand still clutching my nose, "What the _fuck_ did you say to her?"

He blushed, "I'm sorry man. I was wasted... I don't even remember the whole thing. I just, well, I might have told her about the book."

"Just the book? She went home because of the book?" Was it that bad to have consulted a self-help book? Fuck. I knew nothing about women. But still, I could fix that.

Unfortunately, the look on Alice face told me that that wasn't the full story.

"Emmett?" She prompted.

He looked at his feet, "I told her it was a bet."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I shouted at him, hot with rage.

Then it was my turn to throw a punch, unfortunately, Emmett once again saw it coming and grabbed my fist, "I'm sorry. Please. _Fuck_. If it makes you feel any better, Rose heard the whole thing. She's gone too."

I didn't know what to say.

I was angry at Emmett, but at the same time, I was more angry at myself. I did this. There was only so much I could blame on Em.

I turned and walked back into the room, contemplating what the fuck I was going to do.

The only thing I knew was that I had to get her back. I couldn't survive without her. Sure, this whole thing had started off as a bet, but... it was so much more now.

I just had to figure out the best way to tell her that.

I quickly had an idea - Something inside me told me that maybe it would help, despite it having been the main cause of the whole mess.

I picked up my phone and dialled.

He answered on the first ring, "Hello son, a little early in the morning isn't it?"

"Sorry. Dad, I need a favour."

"What is it?" He asked, cautiously.

"Go into my room..." I waited for him to follow my instructions before continuing, "If you just look under my bed, there's a book. Pull it out and flip to the last but one page for me?"

I heard some shuffling and movement, and then suddenly, a loud laugh, "Edward. What the hell is _this_ doing in your bedroom?"

Not able to be bothered to think of an excuse, I quickly told him the whole story, sort of brushing over the part about the bet. "... So anyway, Emmett told her about the book, and now she's pissed off at me..."

He laughed again, louder this time.

I huffed, "Why are you laughing?"

His laughter continued, verging on uncontrollable. He took a few deep breaths and spoke, "I don't know, Edward. I just... What made you think this would work? You've never had trouble getting girls before now..."

I winced at his not so well disguised jibe at my former womanising ways, "Well, you and mom are really happy so I figured..."

The laughter started again, this time hysterically, and he shouted loudly to my mother, "ESME! Come here..."

I held the phone away from my ear, lest he deafen me, and asked again, "Dad. Why the fuck is this funny?"

"Edward! Language." He reprimanded me.

I heard my mom arrive and he quietly explained what had happened to her. Her laughter quickly joined his.

"DAD!" I shouted, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry son... Well, I hate to tell you this but I never used that book." He said, laughter still in his voice.

"What! But how... Why the fuck have you got it then?" I sputtered loudly.

"Language, Edward!"

I apologised again, rolling my eyes, and he continued, "It was a joke present from a friend at college. It's been sat in the attic ever since we moved in."

I sank back onto the bed, head in hands, "You're joking."

"Nope. Sorry son."

I scowled - He didn't sound very sorry.

"Just read today's step for me will you? Number 28. It's got me this far, it won't fail me now..."

He sighed, but read it out anyway, "Alright son..."

_27-Put her first. _

_Yes, we know that you want to go to that game on Saturday, but if she hates football, why even consider it? Always make sure she's comfortable - with her surroundings, what you're doing, and even the conversation you're having. Make sure she feels she can come to you; you have to earn her trust._

I said goodbye to my parents as they burst into laughter once again, leaving them to their lunacy, and promising to call them later when I had news.

I was torn.

I wanted to go after her.

But the game started in a few hours. I'd never make it back if I went to Seattle, and besides, I didn't even know where Rose's grandparents lived.

I stood up and began pacing the room. I had to make a decision.

As I thought through the step, I realised that I hadn't followed yesterday's step and I briefly wondered if that had perhaps jinxed me.

Probably not.

I was just a fuck up.

Not anymore though.

I grabbed my bags, throwing things in randomly. I knew what I had to do.

**Bella**

I woke up the next morning in the guest bedroom of Rosalie's grandparents mansion, which was just outside of a little town called Forks. It was a few hours west of Seattle, but when I'd thought about returning to my home town, I just couldn't face it. Not at the moment.

So, Rose had directed me here, unable to drive herself after a fair amount of beers. She was pretty pissed about it frankly - the only time Alice would ever let anyone other than Jasper behind the wheel of her precious car, and she wasn't able to.

Still, I had reassured her that at some point, probably on Sunday afternoon, we would have to make the trip back to Seattle (I still had my French final to go), and she could drive then.

I rolled over, burying my face into the soft pillow as bright light filtered in through the window. Despite what Rose's Grandad had said about Forks being the rainiest town on the Olympic Peninsula, there had been one hell of a lot of sun so far.

I looked around the room, desperately searching for something to take my mind off last night, and saw my text book sticking out of my overnight bag. I quickly grabbed it and got back into bed, flicking through it aimlessly.

As I found a page that I needed to revise, I focussed all of my mind on the book, and tried to completely forget last night.

It was going well until my phone rang, and I saw his name on the screen.

I threw my textbook and phone on the floor in a fit of pique, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

The water was hot, massaging my tense shoulder muscles, and relaxing me no end. Apparently, my ability to suppress bad memories was linked to stress, because as the tension left me, everything came back.

I didn't know whether to be raging mad, or heartbroken.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion downstairs. Commotion being a polite way to say that Rose was throwing a hissy fit.

I sighed and got out of the shower, quickly drying off and pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt.

I made my way downstairs cautiously, as Rose's screeching became more and more audible, "Who the FUCK do you think you are! You think you can waltz in and apologise and make everything back to normal? Well, I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!"

There was a pause and someone said something I didn't catch.

Rose shouted again, "BELLA DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU! Why can't you get that into your thick head?"

Realising that this did indeed involve me, I quickly rushed down the stairs, being careful not to trip, and followed the noise into the hall.

I was incredibly shocked to find that the poor person who'd gotten on Rose's bad side was none other than Edward Cullen.

Shit.

I tried to back out of the room before he saw me, but no such luck.

He shouted my name, "Bella! Please... Let me talk to you?"

I contemplated running, but knew I had to face this at some point, "Edward, no. Rose's right. I don't want to talk to you."

I paused, then added a decisive, "Ever again." for emphasis.

His face fell and he looked absolutely defeated. I felt myself begin to crack.

Rose must have seen it too, because she stepped in to save the day, "Edward, you've really got a nerve coming back here after last night. I think you should leave."

He didn't move, and his face became defiant and stubborn once more, annoyed by Rose's interference.

I took a breath, "Edward. I agree. Please leave."

He didn't move. Fixing his glare on Rosalie. I sighed, maybe if I let him say his piece he'd leave.

I shot Rose a quick look. She got the hint and left quickly, shaking her head as she went, obviously annoyed at my lack of will power.

I turned to Edward, fixing on a stern exterior in an attempt to conceal the feelings of despair coursing through me. He was back to apologise, I assumed. He probably felt guilty, and more than that, he was obviously worried about his reputation.

"What did you want?" I asked, coldly.

A pained and awkward look passed across his face. He obviously didn't want to be here.

"I needed to apologise. Bella, what happened last night was unacceptable. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I'm truly sorry. Really. Emmett's an ass. But... So am I. I should never have used you like that, but at the time, we weren't really friends and I didn't know you like I do now.

"Bella, you have to understand what happened." He took a small step towards me, and I took a large one back, "Me and Emmett found the box in our loft, and assumed that it was how Carlisle had gotten Esme. I saw what they had, and although I would never have admitted it, I wanted it. Then Emmett dared me to use it... I knew that he'd been crushing on Rose for months, but didn't have the balls to act, so I used the book as leverage to get him to do it."

His eyes, deep and green, were locked on mine, almost making me believe that he was being genuine.

I refocused my gaze on my shoes instead – I couldn't let him take me in.

"I never meant for you to know. After a while, it wasn't even about the bet. In fact, I hadn't even thought about it until I was so unpleasantly reminded this morning. The point is, after only a couple of days it became pretty clear that you weren't the kid I played with in middle school. You're a fantastic, beautiful, stubborn, independent _woman_. And not once when I was with you did I ever see it as something I was forced to do.

"I love every single second I spend with you Bella.

I looked up again, "Well, you'll have to make do with memories now. You had your chance Edward."

I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder and spun me back forcefully, pulling me against him and cupping my face, "Bella..."

I tried to pull away, but his grip was like iron. I didn't want him to see the tears which were threatening to spill over.

"Bella, look at me?"

I reluctantly met his eyes, extremely shocked to see a lone tear streak across his cheek.

"Bella, don't do this. Please?"

I frowned, my resolve cracking more with every second that passed. "Give me one _good_ reason why I shouldn't?"

He brought his face closer to me, "Because you're my best friend. Because I can't function without you. Because I'm in love with you."

* * *

**Reviews for the quick update? We'll love you forever!~**


	35. Step 28

**Bella**

A loud whoosh of air left my lungs, my back slammed against the wall, and I doubled over slightly, as if I had been punched in the stomach.

At least, that's what it felt like.

Out of all of the excuses, apologies and arguments that I could have predicted, the 'L' card wasn't involved once. I mean, I cared for him more than anyone else, I spent every waking moment thinking of him, wishing I was with him; every sleeping moment dreaming of his god-like features, he held my heart in the palms of his hands. Did that mean that I loved him? It might have, before.

Did I think he could have ever felt the same? Maybe, before the bet. Now, I felt as though I could trust nothing that came from his traitorous lips. It was probably all a lie. If the past month had all been a lie, or at least, _started_ on a lie, then how could I ever believe that what he said wasn't?

I braved a glance up into his piercing emerald eyes, and the small smile that graced his lips, and the little voice in the back of my head told me to swoon, for he was truly a work of art. A work of art who had just announced his love for me. If I chose to give in, to ignore all of the gut instincts that had served me so well over the last seventeen years, I could declare the return of my feelings to him, my undying love for him that would remain forever strong no matter what. We could kiss passionately like in a fairytale, and he could whisk me away like a knight in shining armour. The knight I just couldn't forget was nothing more than a Trojan horse, a lying, manipulating man whore in nothing but cheap silver foil. I had given him everything, like the fool I was, and I could never take that back.

No. I couldn't continue to act like a Lauren, or a Jessica. My mind was set. I reluctantly dragged my eyes away from his, and focused intently on the carpet at my feet, as not to be distracted by his eyes.

"'I love you' isn't enough, Edward. It's too late."

His breath caught in his throat, and I felt his body tense.

"Bella no, please, I-" he began quickly, almost tripping over his words in a desperate attempt to get them out of his mouth. Unconsciously, my eyes trailed their way back up to his face, just for one last look. His expression of pure despair broke my heart, his breathtaking eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He looked anguished, and my resolve almost cracked apart and fell to the ground around my feet.

"You need to leave." All of the emotion drained from my voice, leaving it monotonous and dead; it felt as if it sapped all of my energy with it. I suddenly felt exhausted.

For what felt like hours he stared into my eyes, and it was as if I was baring my soul for him to see. I hardened my expression, and I pressed my mouth into a tense line to keep everything I wanted to say so badly inside them. After an eternity, he flinched, backing slowly, dejectedly, away from me. Whatever he was searching for, he must have found it.

He turned sharply, and without looking back, he bolted for the door, letting it slam behind him. The last thing I saw was the flash of bronze that I caught out of the corner of my eye before my legs could no longer support me, and I collapsed up against the wall.

* * *

**Edward**

Before I even registered where I was going or what I was doing, I dived into my car, and drove. The forests that towered over both sides of the narrow, winding road suffocated me, and I've never felt a stronger urge to escape than I did then. Angry tears silently slipped their way down my trembling cheeks, and the shaking, tense hands on my steering wheel didn't feel like my own, for I don't believe I could have controlled them if I'd wanted to.

My mind raced before my eyes, and of all the emotions that surged through my body, my intense rage at Emmett was what consumed me. How could he do that? How could he ruin the only good thing I had ever had? I growled loudly, and threw my fist into the hair leather of my steering wheel.

The horn blared out loudly, and all of the birds from the dense woodland flew up and into the air like a billowing cloud of smoke.

Barely minutes later, I ended up at the top of the driveway to the house. A quick glance at the rapidly darkening sky told otherwise, and the clock on my dashboard confirmed it. I had been driving for almost five hours.

What worried me most was not that I had managed to find my way home in the state I was in, but more that I had almost entirely lost all recollection of the time. Jasper, resident psychiatrist, would call it a semi-conscious psychotic blackout, or something equally as ridiculously over-analytical. Time just flies when you're having fun, right? I cringed at the thought, as I slammed my car door behind me.

Jasper.

Just as we had begun to make up for the last few years. I inwardly cursed Emmett and his enormous mouth. My life had been going so damned perfectly. Great friends, happy family, brilliant soccer prospects, the most amazing girl in the entire world, _perfect_. I suppose it's true what they say -whoever 'they' may be- when something seems too good to be true, it's probably because it is. Or it won't last. Good things never last? Something t3

6o that extent.

I dragged a still trembling hand through my hair as I stumbled towards the house, the toe of my shoes scuffing the gravel every now and then, showering pebbles and clouds of dust into the air. I absent-mindedly thought of the birds in the woods. I was disrupting everything today.

As I reached the steps, I broke into a haphazard sprint, and rammed the key I had produced from the back pocket of my jeans into the lock. The door swung open with ease as I shunted my body weight into the stained wood, and without looking back, I slammed it loudly behind me. I had seen no other cars in the driveway, so I hoped this meant I was alone. Company really wasn't top of my list at that moment. I barely even registered the staircase beneath my feet as I raced up them, wanting to be in the solitude of my room as soon as I could be.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the bedroom door closed behind me, and my knees buckled under me; I slid down into a pathetic ball of nothingness on the carpet. I stared unconsciously out of the window in front of me, to the almost black sky. The stars glowed brightly, and a small voice in my head noted aloud how they weren't anything compared to the glimmer in Bella's chocolate brown eyes. My fingers wound themselves back through my tousled hair and I pulled roughly, the sharp pain echoing out from the roots right the way through my body. I winced slightly, but didn't move my hands.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see the glow from the street lights outside illuminate something on the night stand next to me. I reached out and grabbed it, almost dropping it in disgust when I realised what it was. The cover glared at me mockingly.

_In A Month: Sweep Any Girl Off Her Feet_

_Trying to catch her attention? Want to make a good impression on that special lady? Or just want to improve your social skills when dealing with the opposite sex? Well, you've found the right book! We're here to help!_

I scowled.

With fumbling fingers, I opened the first page.

_Step 1: Assess the situation._

I grabbed hold of the to top of the page, and almost smiled to myself when the room was filled with the ever satisfying _riiiiiip. _Staring at the page in my hand, I had to blink tears away from my eyes. I moved my gaze back to the book.

_Step 3: Treat her with respect._

I had treated her with respect. I let her in to places I'd never let people before. I'd treated her as more than my equal, I had treated her exactly as what she was. My superior, in every way. I made another grab at the page, and felt a couple of sheets beneath my fingers. Swiftly, I tore through the offensive paper, and threw them aimlessly to the ground beside me.

_Step 7: Listen to her._

I always listened. Not because the stupid thing told me to, but because I was genuinely interested in everything that she had to say. She wasn't another bimbo, she was opinionated; something that was rare to find with such beauty.

A few more pages that were hanging limply from the internal binding broke loose as I crossed my legs beneath me.

_Step 15: Find something about her that is truly unique._

Everything. Every fucking thing. Her laugh, that warmed the deepest pits of my soul, her smile that could melt the Arctic, her warm, inviting eyes, her soft, yet strong touch, the way she crinkled her nose mid-orgasm... I groaned. That was something I'd never be seeing again. The thought chilled me to the very core. I had blown it. I'd lost my everything, and I was in anguish.

I cried out, and grabbed a fistful of the remaining pages yanking them out whole. With as much energy as I could muster, I threw them into the air, filling the throw with everything I felt inside. The paper fluttered down around me as I buried my face my hands, and let out a tortured groan. When I looked up at the chaos that was surrounding me, the feeble remnants of the book, I caught sight of the only remaining page.

_Step 28: Enjoy the benefits of your hard work! _

_You've come a long way in a month, now you can sit back, relax and reap the rewards. Don't let on that you had outside help, this probably won't look to good on your part; The only thing you have to do now is be yourself. _

Never have I understood the expression 'I could have cried' more. Benefits of hard work my ass. As I moved to kick the sheets into a messy pile under my bed, an idea struck me.

As quickly as I could, I gathered the pages up and shoved them into the cover of the book. Within seconds, I was out of the door and into my car, gunning my way down the drive. I didn't care if she wasn't home. I would wait on the lawn for as long as I needed to.

* * *

**Bella**

As soon as he left, Rose came in.

"Bella..." she gazed down at me sympathetically. All I managed to say was a weak attempt at 'take me home'. She nodded solemnly.

At my request, she dropped me at the door and drove away with a remark about calling her when I felt up to it, or something. I wasn't listening. Going through the door and walking down the hallway felt like a blur, and I had no idea how I'd made it up the stairs and to my room without tripping. With all the energy left in my body, I flung myself face down onto the bed, and did what any girl would do in the cliché situation – I cried. I cried everything I was feeling out of my body, the betrayal, the anguish, the impending sense of eternal loneliness. It was true that Edward had meant the world to me; I should never have trusted him the way I had. I was truly a fool, I had fallen for the same suave façade that every girl in the 10 mile radius fell for.

After what felt like days, I ran out of tears to cry. My body trembled, but nothing came.

A quiet tap from my window brought my out of my subconsciousness, though after a few seconds of silence, I began to think that I had imagined it.

"Bella!"

I shot up suddenly, holding my breath. Another pelt at the window.

"Bella, open the window!"

Hesitantly, I made my way over to the window and opened the curtains. Below, on the driveway, lit up by the porch light I'd forgotten to turn off, was Edward, holding what looked to be a stack of paper. I threw the window open and leant out of it, careful not to lose my balance.

"Edward, stop. You can't do this." I hissed out into the darkness, though I wanted nothing more than to run outside and wrap my arms around him. The bitter wind whipped through the open window, and I began to shiver again.

"All I ask of you is that you listen to me, Bella. No more than that. Five minutes of your time, then I'll leave." His voice cracked mid-sentence, and my heart broke. I said nothing.

He lifted a piece of paper closer to his face, and quietly cleared his throat.

"Step 1: Assess the situation." I covered my eyes with my hand. I didn't want to hear it. What was he intending to achieve? Was he trying to mock me?

"Edward-"

"You hated me, more than anyone else." He turned the paper over.

"Step 2: Understand what has been preventing your success so far. You hated me. I was a douche, and you despised me for it." If I thought my heart had broken earlier, I had been wrong until now. I loathed the fact that he believed I hated him. It was a terrible feeling, almost of guilt.

"Step 3: Treat her with respect. I tried Bella, I tried so hard. I treated you like the goddess you are."

My eyes began to prickle with tears as he reeled off 'steps' from his list.

"Step 5: Be yourself. I was, I was never anything but myself with you. You made me so happy, it was impossible not to be! You always saw right through any of the crap I tried to give you, resistance was futile." My throat burned as he continued, increasing speed and merging numbers together in a rush.

"Step 12: Don't be too pushy. That was one of the hardest. It was impossible to walk away from you, to see you with anyone else. I wanted you all to myself." Try as I might, I couldn't stop the smile that broke it's way across my face. That was so..._Edward_ of him.

"Step 27: Put her first. As soon as I found out about what Emmett had told you, I left. I didn't even give the game a second thought. You are my everything Bella , a lousy soccer game could never compare." I gasped. The final game had never even crossed my mind, I had been so focused on myself. Had he really sacrificed his whole career and chance at a scholarship for me? My heart swelled with an emotion I didn't recognise. It seemed to consume me whole.

"And finally. Step 28: Enjoy the benefits of your hard work. Hard work, Bella. I've worked hard for you, because I want you. Deep down, I've always wanted you. I wanted you to want me too. The bet was only an excuse to pursue you in the first place; it was the initiative I needed to get my ass into gear and step up to the challenge that was you. Isabella Swan, I couldn't possibly imagine a life without you, so please, for the sake of a stupid book, don't make me. I can't live without you." His shoulders sagged, and he looked exhausted. "I love you."

Before I even thought about what they were doing, my legs backed me away from the window in a hurry. I heard Edward call out my name from outside, and he sounded distraught.

"Bella, please!"

I flew towards the door, and took the stairs two at a time. The deadbolt on the front door just couldn't open fast enough, and the instant I heard the lock click open, I was outside and running, bare foot, across the grass.

Straight into a surprised, and slightly worried-looking Edward. He flinched as if I was going to hit him. I suppose it was a shock when I did the exact opposite, and all but dived on him, holding him as close to me as I could.

"And I love you." I stated, with my head held high, and a smile playing at my lips. His face exploded into a grin, and he pulled me closer.

"Promise me something, Bella." he said, his voice full of severity.

"Anything."

"Never run away from me again. Never-" he paused in between words to press a kiss to my lips. "leave me-" To run his fingers through my hair. "again."

As I looked up into his eyes, I forgot all about how freezing it was, and how little I was wearing to be out on the lawn in the middle of the night. I forgot all about the neighbours who would be peeping out of their windows. I forgot all about the bet, and the book, of whose pages were spread across the grass, because none of that mattered. All that mattered right then was Edward and me. That was all that would ever matter from now on.

"I promise." And with that, he closed the gap between our lips.

**Voila. Only the epilogue left, we do hope you've enjoyed this! :D Reviewwww x**


End file.
